Kira's Life
by SpitfireX
Summary: AU They were childhoold friends, fate caused them to be torn away from each other. 13 years later he moves to Orb, and there they finally meet once again. K&L, minor A&C [COMPLETED]
1. A New Begining

* * *

Chapter 1

A New Beginning

* * *

A gentle wind blew softly around them. A shower of cherry blossom petals floated softly on the two of them, the wisps of wind causing the young girl's pink hair to flutter slightly as some of it blew into the amethyst boy's face causing him to giggle. 

"What's so funny?" Lacus curiously asked.

"Nothing" the young five year old boy replied.

Lacus stood still, a beautiful cherry blossom in full bloom located on top of a big tree had caught the gaze of her baby blue eyes. Kira tilted his head some in curiosity wondering what had caught the young girl's gaze. He even caught sight of it was a big beautiful blossom that he just knew would look stunning in Lacus' hair.

"I wish I could hold it" five year old Lacus said. The words Lacus said struck determination in the young boy's face, he was going to get it for her no matter what. Kira started climbing up to the very top of the tree. Lacus broke out of her gaze almost instantly her face was overdrawn with concern when she saw Kira.

"Kira, what are you doing!" Lacus cried.

"I'm going to get you the blossom" he said as he continued his ascent up the tree.

"Forget the blossom; you're going to get hurt. Kira come back here!" She cried.

The words Lacus used were going in and out of Kira's head, he didn't care what she said, only one thing was going through his mind, and that was making Lacus happy by getting her that blossom.

Lacus watched as Kira made his way up, 'till he finally reached up to the part of the tree where the blossom rested, its perfect form still whispering soft its wishes to be with Lacus. Clasping it softly in-between his hands, Kira started to make his way down before the snapping of the tree branch beneath him could be heard. Time seemed to slow down for a moment as Kira plummeted down to the ground, falling down hard.

"Kira!" Lacus cried out, quickly running over to him as she looked at him with fear in her eyes, praying he wasn't hurt. "Are you alright…?"

"I'll be okay…" Kira couldn't hold it in anymore as he let out a soft cry of pain.

"I told you not to go Kira…" Lacus said her words barely above a whisper.

"Let me see it" she said with a strong determination in her voice, Kira realizing she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Kira rolled up his sleeve revealing the wound as a small line of red blood could be seen trickling down his arm. Lacus could see tears forming in Kira's eyes. It was then that Lacus slipped her red ribbon from out of her hair letting her long pink locks swing loose; taking care to wrap the ribbon around Kira's wound.

"…Thanks Lacus" Kira said as he got up and slipped the beautiful blossom into the girl's free-flowing hair now; he'd managed to keep the blossom in perfect condition through all the fall.

Lacus' eyes glittered as she could feel the soft brushes of the blossom's tender petals flutter against her. Smiling brightly towards Kira, she leaned over to give him a light kiss on the cheek "Thank you Kira" Clasping his hand in hers; she helped him to his feet as they began the long walk home.

---------------------------

------------

Kira and Lacus were best friends, they were always together, and they were inseparable. But that all changed when Lacus' father took a job in Orb. They were forced to separated, but Kira was on aware of it, they just left one day without saying a word. Kira was devastated he didn't know why his best friend left without saying a word.

Eventually, like most children, he got over it

------------------------

**13 Years Later…**

------------------------

As the years flew by Kira unknowingly was the most gifted child in his school. Kira was offered a scholarship at one of the most advanced colleges in the world. They were willing to pay for his travel to ORB, his secondary schooling, residency and expenses, as well as everything including his college tuition.

Kira left all his friends, and girlfriend behind. Kira knew that he was breaking her heart by leaving; it wasn't a pleasant goodbye by any means at all. She knew she had to let him go if he was going to pursue his dreams though. He had such potential to bring to the world; she couldn't let him stay just for her.

------------------

-------

Kira and his transport arrived at the room that was given to him. It was so huge and spaced out it was big enough for anything a young teenager could've wanted. Kira slowly scanned his eyes around, trying to let it all sink in at how much he was being given right off the bat. His baggage was dropped off behind him as the young man gave Kira his regards.

"Thank you" Kira said.

"That's no problem Mr. Yamato, is there anything else I could do for you?"

"I think I'll be fine, thanks"

"Alright, then you have you're self a good day"

"Yeah, you too, bye" Kira shut the door, he began observe the rest of the room, as he searched deeper.

"What the hell is all this?" Kira said out loud to himself. Kira walked into a bigger room that had a nice bran new leather couch with a lazy boy chair, there was also a 72 inch wide screen plasma TV "This is nuts!" Kira exclaimed, he went to the bed room and saw a king size bed, he looked over to his desk and saw a brand new laptop. Kira still trying to figure out if this was a real or not shook his head rapidly "This…is too much"

Kira began to unpack his belongings when suddenly his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Kira Yamato?"

"Yeah, that's me"

"Hi, this is Steve Tucker from George Peter College"

'_Oh damn it… this is the guy that offered the scholarship to me'_ Kira quickly thought to himself.

"I was wondering if you've gotten to your new place yet"

"Yeah I just got here an hour ago"

"Good I'm glad to hear that you made it. Now remember Kira that the college will be paying for all of your expenses, residence, tuition and…" Kira bolted in at the last moment to call off any chance of having to hear another lecture about how careful he had to be with this.

"Yeah, I understand, don't worry I'll try my best"

"That's what I like to hear, you take care then, bye"

"Bye" Kira said closing his cell phone, as soon as he hung up, his phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Kira did you make it safely?" His mother asked.

"Everything was fine Mom. They sure packed me with a lot of expenses though. I feel kind of bad about it all though." Kira said as he sat down on his new couch.

"They offered all of it when they called up, one of the gifts for being a genius" His mother said.

"Somehow I get the feeling you asked for all of this stuff for me Mom" Kira's eyes narrowed some as he knew how much his Mom liked to spoil him sometimes.

"You may be a bright kid Kira, but don't go around making baseless assumptions, okay? Now you need to hurry up and get ready for school or you'll be late."

"…Today's Friday Mom, school doesn't start until Monday. Anyway, I'd better leave and start looking for a job" Kira said

"Ok, bye sweetie and remember if you have any problems please call me" his mother said.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll be fine"

"Ok, ok, Bye Kira"

"Bye Mom" Kira quickly finished unpacking and went over to his new laptop to print up a job resume.

Kira quickly went online to check his e-mails and print up numerous other job resumes.

"This should do I guess I'll walk around the area while I've got nothing else to do." Kira said as he stood up and headed out the door.

--------------------------

-----------------

-------

As the warm sunlight poured through the windows of Angel Lake High, Lacus Clyne sat half awake awaiting the final bell to conclude the school day and welcome in the weekend. Amidst her boredom, Lacus would glance at the clock with her half open crystal blue eyes while twirling her pink hair around her delicate fingers. At times, she would straighten her white cashmere shirt or smooth her black pleated skirt to pass the time. After what felt like eternity, the bell sounded signaling the teacher to dismiss her students. Lacus was the first student to race out of the classroom. As she started out through the main doors, Lacus was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Markus I was going to…" Lacus was silence as he placed a kiss on her cheek "Come on I'll treat you to that ice cream I promised you." Marcus said grabbing her head, Lacus could feel her face heating up as she blushed "Wait I need to get something from my locker" Lacus stated.

------------

-------

After Marcus and Lacus got their ice cream, Marcus decided to walk Lacus home like he usually does on a regular basis, he didn't trust Lacus walking by herself, it's just that he thinks everyone would always try hitting on his girl if he wasn't by her side, so he stays by her side almost constantly.

"Oh, damn it, sorry Lacus I forgot I had to pick up my little brother from school today, sorry babe I have to jet" Markus kissed Lacus on the cheek as he ran off. Lacus didn't say a word she just watched as he ran off.

Lacus continued to walk to her house alone, as she progressed down the path a handsome young man with dark brown hair and violet eyes was walking in the opposite direction, it was Kira. Kira wasn't starring at Lacus, he was too busy observing the neighborhood, it was the first time that he was off on his own.

Lacus however didn't take her eyes off Kira, he looked so familiar to her but… she couldn't figure out who he was. She was definitely sure this wasn't the first time she'd seen him though.

'_Who is he, I know him, I've seen him before' _Lacus couldn't bring herself to figure out who he was as she walked right by him. Two steps after Lacus and Kira took after they passed each other. Kira froze for a moment as the pink-haired girl walked past him. '_Lacus…?_' Turning around quickly, he stared at her. "Lacus…?"

"Lacus, is that you!" Kira exclaimed.

"Umm…do I know you?" Kira walked up to Lacus with a bright smile on his face "You don't remember me?"

"…Sorry, refresh my memory" She said.

"It's me Kira. Well… I guess it'd be hard to remember as first. You haven't seen me since we were five years old though."

"Kira…"

The name Kira echoed in Lacus' mind rapidly, she began to remember the innocent look on her childhood friend. In a blink of an eye she began to remember all her past memories of Kira and herself together

"K…K…Kira?" Lacus whispered "Is it really you!"

"Well it has been thirteen years since I last saw you, I'm surprised I even recognized you, but a girl with pink hair is kind of rare now in days" Kira said, a few light chuckles coming from his lips. Lacus was still at a shook looking at Kira she couldn't believe her eyes. Lacus ran up to Kira as she slid her arms tightly around his waist and embraced him as much as she could, a feeling of comforting warmth surging through both of their bodies.

Kira smiled faintly, embracing her back before his thoughts gathered themselves back together "L….Lacus, I can't believe that you're here."

"Did you just move here?" Lacus asked curiously as she slid herself away from Kira's arms.

"Yeah, I just got here today" Kira said.

"Really, how come you came here?" Lacus asked.

"Oh, I got offered a scholarship from one of the colleges. I'm coming here to work through High School 'till then"

"Really, Kira that's amazing I'm so happy for you" Lacus said.

"Thanks"

"What high school did you transfer to?" Lacus asked.

"Angel Lake High" he said.

"Really, that's my school!" Lacus exclaimed.

"You go there really?" Kira asked.

"Yeah" Lacus giggled. Kira couldn't help but notice how his friend's body had matured over all these years. Her gorgeous pink hair had grown so much longer, the free winds carrying them to make her look ethereal. Her curves had filled out nicely; her face a look of serene and gentle nature that he could've lost himself so easily in her baby blue eyes. In all words that only began and couldn't even come close to describing her in his eyes, she was an angel.

Kira's cell began to ring as he flipped it open and leaned in closely to hear.

"Hello. Is this Kira?'

"Yeah, that's me"

"Hi this is Ed from World Electronics. We've actually just had an opening for a job position down here. I looked over your resume and I'd like to give you an interview if you'd be able to come down right now."

"Right now, sure" Kira said.

"Alright cool, sorry for the late notice"

"That's ok, I'm on my way"

"Thanks, bye"

Kira shut his phone off "sorry Lacus I have to go, it was nice seeing you again"

"Not at all but…could I have you're number? I'll give you a call sometime"

"Oh, sure" Lacus got her cell ready and added Kira's number to her cell.

Kira and Lacus began to walk off in the same direction now, their gazes never averting from each other's eyes.

"So where do you have to be Kira?" Lacus asked.

"I have a job interview" He said.

"That's great. Where is it?"

"World Electronics, it's right over there" Kira pointed.

"Really? I heard that place is really tough to get a job with. You've got to have a lot of qualifications just to get an interview."

"Did you try to get in Lacus?"

"No, my boyfriend has though. He's wanted to work there for such a long time and he's left them countless numbers of resumes. But they've never called him back I'm afraid." Lacus said.

"Oh, you have a boyfriend? That's great Lacus, he's a lucky guy. Anyway I'll call you later and see if we can catch up sometime."

"Yeah, I was going to do that anyways" Lacus giggled as she faintly blushed a little at his comment.

"Ha-ha…alright I got to go in, bye"

"Bye Kira" Lacus watched as Kira entered into the store

-----------

-------------------

--------

Kira's interview went very smoothly, the manager was impressed by the way Kira presented himself, and his qualifications were excellent, he seemed like a very knowledgeable person to him. Kira was hired instantly after the interview.

"I'd need you to start as early as possible Kira. When can you?" Ed asked.

"I can start anytime" Kira said.

"Would tomorrow morning from ten to four be alright with you?" Ed asked.

"That's no problem "

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then, and we'll have a uniform ready for you" Ed said.

"Alright, thank you, I'll see you tomorrow" Kira said. Kira walked out of the store and headed home.

'_Wow… that happened way too fast. That's the fastest job that I've ever gotten.' _Kira thought to himself mentally as he began walking home.

---------------

--------

Lacus got home, and immediately went to her room. She picked up her photo album, lying down softly on her stomach on her bed as she began browsing through the old photographs; their pages filling her with old memories as she remembered all the special times she and Kira had together.

"K…Kira…how could have I forgotten about you" Lacus said, gazing down at one of her most treasured photos of herself and Kira.

'_Kira, you grew up to be such a good looking man' _Lacus covered her face with her hands as realizing of what she'd just said.

'_Lacus what are you thinking you have a boyfriend!' _Lacus reassured herself as her face became a warm shade of red.

"Lacus dinner is ready!" Her father called from downstairs.

"Coming Dad"

After dinner Lacus went to her room to do her homework. Lacus had the type of dedication to get all of her homework finished on Friday night so she'd have her whole weekend free to herself.

As Lacus was about to conclude her homework, Marcus suddenly called.

"Hi beautiful what are you doing?" Marcus asked.

"Hey, I'm just finishing up some homework" Lacus said.

"Lacus you're the only one that does homework on a Friday night" Marcus teased.

"Hey, you'll never believe what happened after you left." Lacus said..

"W…What happened?" Marcus stuttered a little.

"I bumped into an old friend of mine from when I was only a little kid." Lacus stated.

"An old friend, is it a boy or girl?" He questioned.

"Boy…is it really so important what he is?"

"Stay away from him Lacus! He's only going to end up hurting you; I don't want you speaking to him anymore." Marcus said.

"Excuse me?" Lacus said.

"I said I don't want you talking to him!" Marcus said.

"Marcus, stop trying to control me, don't tell me what to do" Lacus said with a hint of anger rising in her voice.

Lacus and Marcus argued harshly through the rest of the night before Lacus' feelings finally got the best of her and she hung up on me. Tossing herself down on her bed, she could feel hot tears running down her cheeks as she sobbed quietly into her pillow. '_How could he say that about Kira…? He doesn't even know him.' _Lacus thought to herself as she cried herself into a restless sleep.

--------

------------

Lacus' POV

'_Kira I can't believe I met you again after all these years. I can't wait to talk to you again, I want to call you but it's already 11, it might be too late for today, I'll call tomorrow…'_

-------

------------

Kira POV

I laid on my sofa watching some sort of police type drama show, didn't know what was happening, I was just watching it cause I didn't want to go to sleep just yet. I couldn't stop thinking about Lacus, I still remember after she left, I searched for her almost everyday for a year and realized she wasn't coming back, it was a long time ago, I was really young, but still I wanted to find her, I can still remember those days as if it was yesterday, all the countless times I made my parents worried cause I ran away from home to search for Lacus…

'_Lacus…why did you leave without saying a word? I said that to my self everyday when I woke up after she left' _Kira thought to himself as he slowly fell asleep.

To Be Continued...


	2. Collision

* * *

Chapter 2

Collision

* * *

Lacus POV

I called Kira the other day. It felt really great being able to talk to with him again after all these years. It felt like a big whole in my heart was suddenly filled once again. Although something about him felt strange. I can't explain it, I just can't.

I told my best friend Gwen about Kira, she was excited to meet him. Now that I think about it… Markus will probably try something stupid once he finds out about Kira.

End Lacus POV

_Angel Lake High_

_1st period: Math_

As students were seated for the morning bell, the teacher Murrue Ramius walked in with an violet-eyed new student following quickly behind. "Alright class, we have a new student today, please welcome Kira Yamato" Murrue said.

"Please take a seat next to Gwen" Gwen raised her hand to grab Kira's attention. Kira took his seat as Murrue began teaching.

"Hi" Gwen whispered. Gwen had long blond hair and green eyes. A lot of guys from school were always trying to ask her out. She was a really attractive girl to everyone.

"Hi" Kira whispered back.

"You're Lacus' childhood friend right?" Gwen said.

"Yeah, are you Lacus' friend too?" Kira asked.

"That's right" Gwen said. Gwen spent the entire class flirting with Kira. The guys in the class were glaring with envy; after all, Gwen was one of the most beautiful girls in school.

"So…Kira, do you have a girlfriend?" Gwen asked.

"Well, I did" Kira said.

"Eh, what happened?" Gwen asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"I had to leave her once I decided to come here. I know long-distance relationships almost never work out." Kira said, his thoughts seeming to stray for a minute.

"I see, well sorry to hear that"

"Na, I'm fine I think she was cheating on me anyways" Kira giggled trying to lighten the mood. Gwen did the same.

'_Oh god…he's really cute' _Gwen said mentally as she unknowingly kept staring at Kira, feeling her eyes start to wander. The bell rang at that moment, dismissing the students as they all start out.

Gwen walked out with Kira. "Kira what class do you have next?" Gwen asked. Kira took out his schedule and started to look for his next class. Gwen peeked at his schedule.

"You have English, I'll show you to your classroom" Gwen took Kira's arm and went down the hall, Kira couldn't help but blush, everyone was watching the two of them as they walked through the halls.

"This is it; I have my last class with you. But I'll probably see you tomorrow, bye" Gwen winked. Kira blushed. "T…Thank you" Kira said nervously as she blushed.

Kira walked into the class that barely had anyone in it, he told the teacher who he was and he placed him in an empty seat.

_Period 2: English_

Kira sat down next to a guy who seemed to have his head docked down to the desk. Kira immediately recognized him "I don't believe it, Athrun?" Kira questioned as the blue haired boy raised his head.

"K…Kira!" Athrun called out as he couldn't believe his old friend was sitting right next to him.

"It really is you Athrun! I can't believe it, I never thought I'd meet you here" Kira said.

"Same here, I never knew you lived in this country?" Athrun said.

"I just moved here last week" Kira said. Athrun raised his arm and put Kira in a headlock "So how have you been" Athrun said. Kira struggled to get out from Athrun's grip. As class began, students began to fill up the desks.

Athrun was probably Kira's best friend. He became good friends with Kira right after Lacus' disappeared from his life. After four years of Kira and Athrun being best friends, Athrun moved with his family to Orb, but unlike Lacus, Athrun still came in to contact with Kira time to time.

Athrun and Kira sat in the back, subtly exchanging looks and faces to each other about Markus whenever the teacher took his eyes off of them. Keeping his laughter to himself, Kira glanced over at Athrun, curiously.

"Ha-ha so Athrun what did he do to you?" Kira asked.

"He didn't do anything it's just that, he thinks his girl friend is the most beautiful thing in the world, if anyone tries getting too close to her, he goes totally berserk and beats them up" Athrun said. "I almost wish he would so I'd have a reason to finally set the guy straight" Athrun laughed.

"Mr. Zala are you having fun back there, cause if you want, the principles office is a much more satisfying place to laugh" the teacher stated.

"Oh…sorry" Athrun apologized as he lowered with head with a hint of embarrassment.

After the bell rung to indicated the end of the period the class began to evacuate. Athrun walked out with Kira "So Kira what class you got now?" Athrun asked

"I think I have lunch now…" Kira said as he quickly picked up his schedule and glanced over it "Yep, I've got lunch"

"Cool, so do I come on" Athrun said.

----------------

----------

----

Everyone sat down for lunch. Lacus sat with her best friend Gwen. Athrun and Kira were buying something in the café to eat.

Marcus however was in the center of the café playing some American gladiator crap. Basically two guys stand on a bench and you got to force the opponent to fall with a large padded stick.

Kira and Athrun got their food and were headed outside when Markus suddenly beat an opponent. Markus walked up to the guy who was just beaten by him. "Next time you think you can steal a kiss from my girl think again" Marcus took out some change and dropped it in front of the guy he humiliated "Here's some change, you can use it more then I can" The kid ran away from humiliation.

"Man that guy is such a jerk" Kira said. "Tell me about it" Athrun said trying to keep his attention away from the degrading sport.

Marcus jumped back on the bench "Is there anyone else that wants to challenge me, if you win you get to steal a kiss from my beautiful girlfriend Lacus!" Marcus announced.

"What, Lacus is going out with him?" Kira said surprised. _'I can't believe it… why would Lacus go out with someone like… him?'_ Athrun glanced at Kira "You know her?"

"Yeah I do. You remember that friend of mine I told you about when I was five years old? That was Lacus"

"Wow, really?" Athrun said.

"How can she go out with a guy that acts like this" Kira said.

"I'm going to go and give this guy a lesson, I've had enough" Kira handed his food and bag to Athrun.

"Kira wait, that guy is…" Athrun tried to persuade him but Kira's thoughts were way too focused on what was right in front of him.

Gwen looked over to Lacus who was watching Markus "Lacus, he's a little over dramatic sometimes huh?" Gwen said.

"Yeah, I know, I hate it when he does this, am I a bad person for going out with him?" Lacus asked.

"Lacus you're not a bad person it's just…" Gwen stopped and looked at who was approaching Marcus.

"What is it Gwen?" Lacus questioned "Isn't that Kira?" Gwen said. Lacus looked over and saw Kira approaching Marcus

'_Kira…what are you doing, are you going to challenge Marcus' _Lacus said mentally.

"Oh what's this do we have a new challenger!" Marcus said. Kira looked calm as he stood in front of Markus "So, you've seen the rules first one to the floor loses, and if you win you get a kiss from my girl" Markus said.

"Can we change it?" Kira asked. "Change it?" Marcus questioned "Not that the thought of kissing your girlfriend isn't tempting, but I'd rather get some cash in on this, that alright with you?" Kira asked a faint smile on his face.

"Alright sure, how much money you got?" Marcus asked

"I've got $15" Kira said "Alright I'll see your $15" Markus took Kira's $15 and put in his $15 and handed it to Mr. La Flaga who was supervising the café game.

"Isn't this illegal?" Mwu said. Kira and Marcus took their positions.

"Alright began" Mwu said

The fight progressed. Kira and Marcus collided into each other with both there sticks in tangled with each other. Kira kept a calm and cool composure as he matched Marcus move for move with ease.

"You're pretty strong" Marcus said as Kira snapped up his stick to counter Marcus again.

"Huh…? You mean you're actually trying?" Kira said a look of surprise on his face.

"Watch you're mouth, don't get cocky on me!" Marcus said. Marcus was starting to get pissed off now, he went full force on Kira. But Kira wasn't being pushed back at all. He didn't even seem to be trying!

'_What's with this guy!' _Marcus said mentally.

Kira effortlessly pushed Marcus back as he tripped onto the floor. Marcus fell down with a look of complete shock on his face. The entire café was in a state of shock. Marcus was the captain of the football team and one of the strongest guys in school too. He shouldn't have lost.

Kira then took his money and took $1 dollar out and dropped it in front of Marcus "Here, you can use it more then I can. And you better start learning some respect for your girl if you're ever gonna start boasting like that again." Kira walked away from a very stunned Marcus. The entire café was quiet.

Kira walked out of the café with Athrun "Kira that was amazing, no one has ever stood up to him before" Athrun said.

"Really… well, I can't stand people like that anyway. He wasn't that tough though"

"It's only half day today, you want to do something?" Athrun asked.

"Really school is done?" Kira asked

"Yup" Athrun said.

"Sure" Kira was stopped from behind as a bunch of people went to congratulate him for his success.

"That was amazing, how did you do it"

"Do you have a girl friend?"

"Where are you from?"

Questions were being popped like crazy. It seemed like people were starting to really like Kira a lot now.

To Be Continued...


	3. Caution

* * *

Chapter 3

Caution

* * *

Athrun was heading to Kira's new place; he wanted to see if it was as great as Kira said it was. "Seriously Kira, how did you do that? You didn't even get pushed back at all! It's like you weren't even trying." 

"It was more about position then anything really. It really didn't have much to do with strength."

"Well anyways, what have you been doing? I thought you were living in Plant?" Kira said.

"Yeah, we moved here 3 months ago, I could have sworn I told you" Athrun said.

"Well maybe you did, I don't remember" Kira laughed.

"Why is that funny?" Athrun questioned. Kira looked at Athrun with a dull look "I don't know…"

Athrun began to laugh hysterically "Kira you haven't changed one bit"

"Same with you" Kira smiled.

They were walking down a path and an idea suddenly popped in Athrun's mine "Hey let's go to the mall and see if we can get some girl hunting in" Athrun suggested.

"We have done that in years, let's do it" Kira said overjoyed.

"There's a mall right down this street" Athrun said.

"Well then, let's get going"

---------------------

-------------

Lacus and Gwen were heading to Lacus' house, Marcus was with them but he was just walking them to Lacus' to make sure Lacus was safe.

"So Marcus you know if Kira, the guy who beat you, didn't change the prize for the little game you were playing he would have gotten a kiss from Lacus" Gwen said teasing Marcus.

"Shut up woman!" Marcus yelled. Lacus sighed "Why must you two always fight?"

"She started it" Marcus said.

"Whatever. So Lacus I heard Kira is really gifted, the college he's going to is paying for his tuition. I wonder how smart he really is…" Gwen said.

"Yeah I know he told me already" Lacus said smiling. Marcus turned around and confronted Lacus "When did you talk to him?" Marcus questioned.

"He's Lacus' childhood friend" Gwen stated. Marcus became furiously angry "Lacus I told you not to associate yourself with him!" Marcus yelled.

"And I told you to stop controlling me Markus!" Lacus yelled back.

"I'm not controlling you; I'm looking out for you!"

'No you're not! All you've ever done to me is try to control me, holding me close and toying me around like something you own! But you don't!" Lacus cried out, her hands shaking as her eyes began to water.

"I can't take it anymore…" she said, the tears now flowing freely from her baby blue eyes.

"Huh…?" Marcus mumbled "can't take what anymore?"

"I…I…" Lacus began to stutter not being able to talk. Lacus calmed down and put her head down "I don't want to be with you anymore."

"What?" Marcus said. Gwen was jumping for joy in her heart; she had been waiting forever for this day.

"Marcus, I never liked you. I only went out with you because I felt sorry for you. Stop controlling me, and get out of my life!" Lacus took a few steps in the opposite direction before she turned around and faced Marcus again "Oh and one more thing, learn how to kiss!" Lacus walked away, after awhile Gwen followed quickly behind.

"What just happened?" Marcus said to himself looking like an idiot, standing in one spot trying to register to his mind to what just happened.

-------

"Lacus wait up!" Gwen caught up with Lacus as she came to a slow, standing by her side.

"Gwen…"

"Lacus that was amazing, I have been waiting too long for you to say that!" Gwen said as she pulled Lacus into a tight hug.

"It feels good to finally get him off my shoulders" Lacus sighed happily.

"Me too, this calls for a celebration, let's go shopping" Gwen said with a big smile.

---------------

-------

"No not that one Kira!" Athrun said.

"Damn it Athrun, you're so picky" Kira laughed.

"Picky?" Athrun stated.

"I'm picky? That was a man!" Athrun yelled. Kira laughed hysterically.

"Relax, it was just a joke" Kira said.

"So Kira, see anyone you like?" Athrun asked.

"Nope, not yet"

Athrun walked alongside Kira for a few mins before something came to mind. "Kira, hold up a minute." "Huh?" Kira turned around. "What is it Athrun?"

'What do you think of Lacus?"

"Why?" Kira asked.

"I just want to know" Athrun asked. Kira paused for a while.

"She's very cute, no she's beautiful. She's talented, smart, great to hang around with, and she's also taken."

"I see" Athrun said. Kira turned his head to Athrun "What about you? Do you have anyone you like at school?" Kira asked

"As a matter of face yeah I do" Athrun said.

"Is that so? What's she like?" Kira questioned.

"She's pretty, she's athletic, and she's opened minded. Everything about her I like" Athrun said.

"Why haven't you asked her out yet?" Kira said.

"I'm not like you Kira, I'm not good at telling people my feelings" Athrun said.

"Well when do I get to meet her?" Kira asked.

"You'll see her tomorrow at fourth period" Athrun said.

"Alright, can't wait to see her" Kira smiled.

"Huh…Hey Kira doesn't try anything stupid!" Athrun said. Kira gave Athrun a big fat grin "Me? Try something stupid" Kira stopped while passing by and a clothing store, someone caught his attention.

"Kira what's wrong? Did you find someone you like?" Athrun asked. Athrun looked in the direction Kira was looking it.

"Oh, it's Lacus and Gwen" Athrun said.

"Yeah, should we go say hi?" Kira asked.

"Sure why not. Wait actually, Markus might be around" Athrun said looking around.

"Yo! Athrun that girl is hot" Kira said.

"Who?" Athrun asked

"The cashier" Kira pointed

Athrun laughed "Kira she looks like she's in her 30's"

"I didn't say I was going to go talk to her" Kira said.

Kira and Athrun walked in the clothing store, a couple of inches into the store Kira and Athrun got stopped by a bunch of freshmen girls. They were flirting with Athrun a lot, the situation was hard for Kira not to laugh.

Lacus noticed Kira and Athrun "Lacus does this shirt make me look fat?" Gwen said.

"Kira and Athrun are at the entrance" Lacus said not noticing Gwen's question.

"Kira and Athrun?" Gwen looked towards the entrance.

"Yeah it's them, but there talking to some freshmen girls" Gwen said.

'_Damn it how am I going to get out of this' _Athrun thought to himself.

"Sorry girls, but if you excuse me I have to be somewhere" Athrun said trying to say anything to get out of it.

"Ok, we'll see you at school tomorrow by Kira, Athrun" a girl winked.

"That girl definitely has a thing for you Athrun" Kira smiled.

"Kira, Athrun what are you doing in a women's clothing store, trying to spy on some freshmen girls" Gwen said teasingly.

"It was Athrun's idea" Kira pointed. Athrun smacked Kira on the head "Don't pin this on me now!" Athrun yelled.

"You guys know each other?" Lacus asked.

"Yeah, we grew up in the same neighborhood" Kira said.

"Really? So do you know Athrun from before too?" Gwen said looking at Lacus.

"No…"

"Athrun moved to my area right after Lacus left" Kira said.

"Oh I see" Gwen said

"Well what were you going to do in a clothing store anyways?" Gwen asked

"We saw you guys and we were going to say hi" Athrun said. Kira found it hard to look at Lacus directly without blushing.

'_What's going on? I didn't act like this before…' _

'_I've got to get out of this' _Kira said mentally.

Kira kept his cool and spoke up "Alright, I got to get back. Need to get my things unpacked" Kira said.

"Well then let's go then" Athrun said.

"Do you want some help Kira?" Lacus asked. The words said by Lacus echoed in Kira's head.

'_Damn it, I can't be rude, or can I?' _Kira thought to himself.

Kira decided to be nice about it.

"It's ok Lacus, I don't want to trouble you" Kira said politely.

"No, it's no trouble at all" Lacus smiled.

'_Was there… something different about her? No, but she looks so beautiful when she smiles like that' _Kira said mentally, a small smile forming on his face.

Gwen thought that since she just broke it off with Marcus she should try forgetting about him fast. Mentally she was smiling broadly as she thought of the perfect way to be alone with Kira.

"Well it's getting late, I got a lot of work to do" Gwen said. Lacus looked at Gwen; she already knew what she was thinking.

"G…Gwen"

"Later guys" Gwen ran off in the opposite direction.

"Well, shall we go?" Lacus said.

"Y…Yeah let's go" Kira blushed. Athrun caught onto Gwen's action and thought of following.

"Yeah I need to get going actually, my dad is waiting for me" Athrun said walking off.

"Athrun I thought you were…" Kira said.

"Bye!" Athrun shouted

'_Athrun What are you doing, damn it what am I going to do now…?' _Kira thought to himself.

"Kira what's wrong?" Lacus asked.

"N…Nothing" Kira said nervously.

"You're sweating, are you not feeling well?" Lacus asked.

"I'm fine, are you sure you're okay with coming?" Kira asked. _'That's the second time he's asked me that'_ Lacus thought mentally as she was getting the impression that Kira didn't want her around.

"I can go if you don't want me around Kira" Lacus said.

"No, no it's not that I just, never mind let's go" Kira smiled.

"Umm…okay" Lacus said as she blushed a bit at the thought of being alone with Kira in his new house.

--------------------------

--------------

------

Lacus gasped for air once she saw the inside of Kira's home "Is this the right house Kira?" Lacus said.

"Yeah I know it's a little…" Kira stopped speaking as Lacus excitingly observed the whole area.

"Kira you're so lucky!" Lacus said.

"I wish I lived on my own" Lacus said. Kira was starring at Lacus from behind, unable to take his eyes off of her for even a minute. Lacus could sense Kira was starring at her, she couldn't help but blush a little. Lacus decided to face Kira "What's wrong Kira?" Lacus asked.

'_Oh damn it! I didn't even notice, I've gotta make an excuse quick!" _Kira thought to himself.

"Actually, I was just thinking about that time I fell from the tree when we were kids" Kira smiled.

'_Nice cover up' _Kira thought.

"You scared me that day, I still remember that like it was yesterday" Lacus smiled.

"Lacus what happened to you? One day you just disappeared" Kira asked.

"Huh? Oh my mother passed away at that time. So I was sent here to live with my dad. It happened all so fast I didn't even have a chance to tell you" Lacus said.

"Oh…I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Kira said _'Nice one Yamato… you really did it now'_

"No…it's fine it was a long time ago" Lacus said.

There was an awkward silence for a while.

Kira decided to break the silence "I brought my childhood photo album with me, you're in most of the pictures" Kira said

"Really, can I see?" Lacus asked.

"Yeah it's in one of those boxes" Kira pointed to a pile of boxes. Lacus giggled "We might as well as unpack then" Lacus said

"Yeah I guess" Kira laughed

Kira and Lacus began to unpack all the boxes. 2 hours later they finished unpacking, the photo album was in the last box.

"Kira is this it?" Lacus asked showing it to Kira

"That's it" Kira said. Lacus sat down on the couch and opened the album, Kira sat next to her

Lacus' past memory flashed through her mind as the pictures rejuvenated her memory

"Kira, you know It's been so long, it's been too long, but I'm glad you're here now" Lacus buried her face onto Kira's shoulder "Kira…it's been thirteen years but, you're just as I remembered… I've missed you" Lacus let herself fall deeper into Kira's shoulder as her eyes began filling up with tears.

"L…Lacus, is something wrong?" Kira began to blush a deep shade of red. He slowly wrapped his arms around her slightly as he gave a smile.

"No, everything's perfect" Lacus said. Kira didn't move an inch; he just stood still and embraced Lacus. After a long silence Kira started to hear Lacus' breath get louder and louder, she'd fallen asleep right in his arms.

'_She's sleeping…she must've been exhausted. She really does look like an angel even when she's asleep. ' _Kira thought to himself. Kira let her rest against his shoulder as he carefully leaned his head against hers, his eyes slowly falling.

'_I'll just stay like this for awhile… it feels… really good. But she has a boyfriend; I really shouldn't be doing this. So why…?' _Kira couldn't get this situation out of his head, he thought so hard about it that he'd fallen asleep himself.

----------------

---------

"Marcus you look like hell what happen?" his friend Dan said.

"I don't know?" Marcus said.

"Huh? What do you mean you don't know you're knelt down on the ground" Dan said

Marcus slowly got up "Well I'll be fine, some guy thought he could steal my girl, I'll show him tomorrow!"

-------------

--------------------------

"Lacus wake up" Kira said. Lacus' head began to move as her eyes began to open up. Lacus woke up, she could see what she was sleeping on. Lacus couldn't stop blushing.

"S…S…Sorry" Lacus said nervously, turning her head away so Kira couldn't see her face get red.

"Umm…sorry, but its eleven" Kira said

"What? Eleven o'clock! Sorry I didn't mean too, I have to go" Lacus blushed again.

"I'll walk you home" Kira suggested.

"No…it's ok I can manage" Lacus said.

"What kind of person would I be if I let a girl walk home by herself at this time?" Kira smiled "come on" Kira said.

"But Kira"

No matter what Lacus said it was useless, Kira was going no matter what. Kira and Lacus walked through the night to Lacus' place. They spent the time talking about all there little adventures when they were kids.

"So, Lacus how's Marcus?" Kira asked. Lacus was a little stunned, she didn't think Kira would ask such a question

"Why would I know?" Lacus said coldly.

"Sorry, did I say something to upset you?" Kira asked.

"Well, umm" Lacus struggled to get the words out.

"Lacus…"

"I broke up with him, I couldn't take it anymore" Lacus said

"Oh sorry to here that" Kira said calmly, trying to hide his inner happiness at hearing that. It made him want to break out and cry his praise to the heavens.

"You want to talk about it?" Kira asked.

"No, it's ok" Lacus smiled. "Well this is it" she said as they came up to Lacus' house.

"Wow, you're house isn't too far from mine" Kira said.

"Yeah I know, well…ummm" Lacus began to blush again

"Goodnight" Lacus said as she walked up to Kira and placed a kiss on his cheek. Kira was now blushing bright red

"Thanks for walking me home" Lacus blushed

"N…N…N…No, it's fine" Kira stuttered. Lacus could see Kira looked uneasy probably from the kiss

"Umm are you going to get into trouble?" Kira asked.

"No, my dad is out of town, so I'm by myself" Lacus said

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, Goodnight" Lacus said again. Lacus began to walk to her house.

"Goodnight…" Kira watched Lacus until she entered her home.

'_Wow she broke up with her boyfriend… this is awesome! I knew that jerk didn't deserve someone as great as Lacus. What now though…? Do I want to make a move?' _Kira said mentally walking to his house.

**Lacus POV**

I locked the door and jumped into my bed, I couldn't get Kira out of my head. He'd grown up to be so cute and handsome. He might even have feelings for me. I thought I saw him blushing a lot when we were at his house.

Kira…I'm worried Marcus might try something….

To Be Continued…


	4. Romeo and Juliet

* * *

Chapter 4

Romeo and Juliet

* * *

---------------- 

-------------------------

The next day went by rather quickly; Marcus spent most of his time trying to get Lacus to take him back. Fourth period final arrived and Kira was waiting to meet the girl that Athrun has a crush on.

There was hardly anyone in the room but Athrun, Kira, Lacus, Gwen, and a few other nameless students. All four of them were together "So Lacus, I heard what happened, how are you taking it?" Athrun asked.

"I'm fine, I really am, I'm actually glad to get him off my shoulders, but he's been bugging me all day to take him back" Lacus said with a sigh.

"Isn't he in this class?" Kira said.

"Yup" Athrun replied. At that very moment, Marcus walked in the door. '_Oh god… here we go again'_ Lacus thought as she punched herself mentally.

"Lacus…" Marcus called out. The three of them stood quiet as the observed the scene between Marcus and Lacus.

"Not again…" Gwen said. Marcus tried to get Lacus to take him back, but again Marcus was completely rejected. Marcus was forced to give up trying as students took their seats just as the teacher Mwu la Flaga walked in _'I have this guy again?' _Kira sighed.

"Five more minutes everyone, there isn't a seating plan so where ever you sitting right now will be your permanent one" Mwu said. Kira sat beside Lacus, Gwen sat in front of Lacus, and Athrun sat behind Kira.

"Yo Athrun, which girl is it?" Kira whispered looking around the class for a pretty face. "She's not here yet" Athrun said. Moments after a beautiful young girl with amber eyes and blond hair came through the door. Athrun watched as she made her way to a seat. Coincidence, or fate but she ended up sitting in a seat right beside Kira on the other side. Kira tried hard not looking at her at all. _'I can't believe this, in out of all the places, I find her here, oh geez' _Kira thought.

Gwen, Athrun, and Lacus all noticed Kira's actions. Kira starred at her now intentionally trying to make her take notice of his presence but she had her eyes closed. Athrun looked at him in confusion "Kira what are you doing, she's going to hurt you!" Athrun whispered. Kira ignored him and continued to stare. Kira's action caused more students to watch what he was doing, especially Lacus and Gwen.

After what seemed like an eternity Kira got tiered of trying to make her notice him so he decided to place an action. Kira silently moving his arm out, his hand inch's a way from her waist. Athrun, Gwen, Lacus all feared for Kira's sake, they all know of the young amber girl's chaotic attitude.

Kira grabbed on to her waist and pinched her. The girl leapt up fast but before she could say anything Kira grabbed her and pulled her into a headlock "Hey! What are you doing" the girl said partly in pain. "It's pay back for what you did last summer!" Kira finally let out. The girl got up and looked at Kira. She was about to hurt him tell she realized who he was "K…Kira?"

"No, not Kira" Kira grabbed her again "It's…" The girl broke off and now put Kira in a head lock "What do you mean not Kira. I'm the older one you're supposed to call me..." She was cut of as Kira covered her mouth. They got tangled in each others hands, they continued to fight for a while till Mwu became fid up "Kira, Cagalli stop touching each other and sit down!" Mwu yelled.

Cagalli sat back at her seat and fixed herself as did Kira "Kira when did you move here?" Cagalli asked. "I just moved here last week" Kira said. Kira and Cagalli seemed to be in deep conversation with each other. Athrun was really becoming confused. Kira and Cagalli knew each other. But it didn't look like a friendship, it kind of made more sense since he saw a resemblance between Kira and Cagalli. Athrun decided to speak up "Are you guys related?" he asked curiously.

"No" Kira said bluntly. Cagalli smiled at her brothers actions. She really got used to his sense of humor since she found out that Kira was her brother. Cagalli smiled at Athrun causing Athrun to blush a little "He's my little brother" she said.

Both Athrun, and Lacus became shocked "Kira you never told me you had a sister" Athrun said.

"Yeah I don't remember you having a sister either" Lacus said.

"We were separated at birth I met her for the first time around four years ago, I could have sworn I told you Athrun" Kira said.

"I don't think so, so you guys are twins?" Athrun asked

"Yup, and I'm the older one" Cagalli stated. "There you go again with the assumptions Cagalli. How do you know you're the older one" Kira asked. "I know, because I'm the older one" Cagalli said. Kira gave a sigh, not caring anymore. Kira spent most of his time making fun of Cagalli and Cagalli did the same, it really looked like a sibling fight. The rest of the class went by smoothly, from the moment Kira arrived and met with his family and old friends it really brought the four of them together.

"Just as you guys should know we're auditioning for a school play after at the end of the day. If you get the part it's worth two Drama credits, and I'll be the director so if you're interested please go to the auditorium after class" Mwu said. As the announcement came on the P.A system, they announced exactly what Mwu had just explained to his class. The bell sounded, and the class began to move out.

"So who's going to the play tryouts?" Kira asked the bunch.

"I got soccer practice right now actually" Cagalli said. "Yeah, me too" Athrun said. "Oh you take soccer Athrun" Kira asked. "Yeah I've got to hurry, later" Athrun walked off. "Kira I'll see you tomorrow bye" Cagalli said. Kira watched as Cagalli's figure got further and further away. Kira turned around to find none another then Lacus and Marcus talking. "Kira go in and save her, she needs help" Gwen said. "That's easier said then done how should I do it?" Kira asked. Gwen not knowing what to do, Gwen had no choice but to leave she had to meet someone for something, she made an excuse for some strange reason, and left

"Come on Lacus, just kiss me" Marcus asked.

"I told you to leave me alone Marcus!" Lacus said. Kira walked behind Marcus, Lacus watching Kira, he mouthed something to Lacus, and she was able to understand it "Do you want me to get you out of this?" Kira mouthed. With out Marcus noticing Lacus mouthed "please".

With that Kira walked up to the both of them sliding in between both of them Kira put an arm around Lacus' shoulder completely ignoring Marcus's presence. Kira kissed Lacus gently on her cheek "Come on babe let's go" Kira said blushing. Lacus was turning bright red. Marcus was just shocked and unable to lets any words escape from his lips. Kira walked away from Marcus with Lacus, his face was heating up.

"T…T…Thanks Kira" Lacus blushed. Kira didn't realize it but he was holding on to Lacus' shoulder for quiet a while. After a while Kira snapped out of his dream world and realized what he was doing "Sorry" Kira stated. Lacus smiled at Kira's action.

"So Lacus what are you going to do now" Kira asked.

"Well…I…" Lacus fidgeted a little embarrassed to admit what she wanted to do.

"What?" Kira said

"I thought I would tryout for the play" Lacus said a bit embarrassed.

"Really, I'll tryout with you" Kira smiled. Lacus' heart melted.

"R…Really" Lacus said excitingly.

Lacus grabbed onto Kira's arm causing him to blush. Lacus walked down the hall with Kira to the auditorium. There was a huge banner with a text in front of the door to the auditorium 'Auditions for Romeo & Juliet'.

"Romeo and Juliet, you got to be kidding me…" Kira sighed. Lacus noticed "What's wrong Kira?" Lacus asked.

"It's a romance play…" Kira said.

"So what? Come on, I bet you it'll be fun" Lacus said grabbing onto Kira's arm and dragging him in. They stopped at the registration desk. Lacus gave in her name and signed under lead female role "You're trying out for Juliet Lacus?" Kira said.

"Yeah, I probably won't get it but at least I'll try" Lacus said. Kira then signed his name under lead male role.

"Kira are you sure?" Lacus asked. There was a big line up for both Romeo and Juliet.

"Yeah, I thought that if we get the lead roles, it'll be kind of cool" Kira said blushing. He was actually thinking that if they got lead roles he'd be able to kiss Lacus, his mind drifting off into his dream world for a moment at the thought of it.

"Well let's line up, looks like I have to wait till they find Juliet before they start auditioning for Romeo" Kira said. "It looks that way" Lacus said as she lined up.

-------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------

Athrun and Cagalli were on opposite teams playing against each other for practice. Athrun and Cagalli were the two best players on the soccer team. Cagalli had amazing foot work as well as accuracy, and Athrun had fast reflexes and he was extremely fast, together Cagalli and Athrun worked perfect together. That's why the couch decided to put them against each other for practice.

Athrun was walking all over the team, no one could stop him. Cagalli switched herself to defense so she could be able to get a chance to stop him.

Athrun was skillfully evading everyone's play on him. There was no one left but Cagalli she saw through his play and went in after him. Cagalli tried to take the ball from Athrun but Athrun effortlessly got the ball passed her, as he passed her, Cagalli lost her balance and began to fall backwards. Athrun saw what was happing so he stopped his play and caught Cagalli by slipping out his left arm and catching her by the shoulder; this action caused Athrun to knee down. Cagalli was inches from the ground.

Athrun's face was inches from Cagalli's. "Sorry that was my fault" Athrun said. Cagalli could feel her heart beating louder "I…I…it was my mistake" Cagalli said her face was heating up. Athrun was blushing as he realized that he stood in the same spot starring at her amber eyes for over a minute now.

"Athrun, Cagalli what are you doing!" the couch yelled out. Cagalli got up and began to run for the couch _'what just happened?' _Cagalli punched herself mentally.

Athrun shook his head in defeat, he almost touched her lips, and he could still feel her warm breath as if she was still in front of him.

-------------------------------

-----------------

It was Lacus' turn to act out on stage. Lacus performed brilliantly, startling everyone in the audience, even the director Mwu with her talent she spoke with so much heart and determination that it gave the other kids a truly moving performance.

"We have our Juliet!" Mwu said. The other girls were a little disappointed especially one in particular red head.

"Damn it I really wanted that part" Flay said to herself. Flay watched as Lacus excitingly went up to Kira smiling brightly.

"Wow Lacus, that was amazing! I never knew you were so talented. I know you could make it as a great actress someday" Kira said. Lacus blushed faintly at his comment.

'_Who's that I never seen him before, he's totally hot!' _Flay thought to herself, even blushing a bit at her thoughts.

"I hope you get the part Kira, I'd feel a lot more confident about it if I was working with someone I trust" Lacus said blushing. Just like Kira, Lacus was thinking that if he'd be playing Romeo that they'd have the chance to kiss.

"Yeah, me too, But I don't know, there's a lot of competition out here" Kira said, glancing over at all the other equally determined people to play Romeo.

"Don't worry just do your best, and hurry and go line up" Lacus said as she pushed him towards the line. Kira waited in line for about twenty minutes before he was called up. There wasn't anyone that spoke with any heart and passion when anyone else tried speaking the lines of Romeo. Kira was stopped before he could even get through a single act and greeted with a dazzled audience of people who were equally moved with Kira as they were with Lacus. A few sentences was all it took, he dramatically blew away the competition. Kira got the part; it was so ironically coincidental that the two friends that wanted to be together ended up together. Lacus was so happy for Kira she embraced him causing him to blush. Flay just watched them, her eyes were burning with envy.

"Alright we have our Romeo and Juliet, all the ones auditioning for other parts please form a line. Kira and Lacus you can go home. We don't start practicing till next week" Mwu said. With that Kira and Lacus left.

-----------

------------------

Kira and Lacus were walking down the path towards their houses. Lacus was so excited about her getting the lead female role. But I think she was even more excited to find out that Kira would be the one playing the lead male, and everyone knows that in Romeo and Juliet there are plenty kissing scenarios to go through.

Kira stopped right in front the store he worked for "I've got work Lacus, so I'll see you tomorrow" Kira blushed. "Okay, bye" Lacus didn't know why she did it but she walked close up to Kira's face and peeked him on the cheek with her lips. Kira not knowing how to respond just throw words "Seeya Juliet" he said as he walked through the doors. Kira's heart was beating fast, he loved that feeling.

"This is going to be wicked" Kira said. "What is Kira?" Lunamaria said looking at a breathless Kira "Come on Kira I've been here since three, hurry up and get changed I want to take my break" Luna said. Kira got changed and went to work on the sales floor. Luna left for her break. The store was dead, at the moment Kira was in deep thoughts about Lacus.

All this thinking about Lacus and he finally got the hint who Athrun had a crush on _'Athrun likes…Cagalli. Whoa this is big, this is really big! I can't believe I didn't notice it, I was too busy making fun of her' _Kira shook his head mentally.

--------------------

----------------------------------

Lacus lay down in her bed thinking of Kira while hugging her pillow close to her chest. Lacus was giggling like a child thinking of Kira's reactions towards here. She wasn't sure if he felt the same way as she did, but at this moment she didn't care because she's going to be able to kiss Kira because of the play.

Lacus' face turned bright red as she thought about Kira _'I haven't felt like this in so long' _Lacus said mentally imagining herself in Kira's arms… his soft lips pressing down on hers, whisper soft words of his love to her. These thoughts and many others filled her mind as she drifted into a blissful sleep.

-----------------

---------------------------------

Gwen was at her house by herself with the lights turned off, she was still in her school uniform, and her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"Why…does everyone always like…Lacus…" She whispered to herself.

--------

To…Be…Continued…


	5. Secret Admirer

* * *

Chapter 5

Secret Admirer

* * *

Cagalli had slept in and was hurrying herself to get through the school gates before they snapped shut. Cagalli made it just as the gates closed. Cagalli was barely able to catch her breath as she herd a familiar voice calling out to her.

"Cagalli what's the hurry?" Kira snuck up behind her. "Kira, where did you come from" Cagalli asked.

"Don't worry about that. I need to ask you something" Kira said. Cagalli looked a little concerned. "Can you tell me later, I'm in a hurry" Cagalli ran off without giving Kira a chance to reply

"Well, I guess I'll tell her later…"

--------------------

------------

First period had come and gone quickly for Kira. Kira walked into his second period class just as the buzzer sounded. Kira took his seat next to Athrun "Yo Athrun" Kira said. "Hey…" Athrun said half asleep "I'm not a morning person" Athrun said, yawning. "I can see that. Well anyways I tried out for that play yesterday" Kira said. "Really, well did you get a part?" Athrun asked. "Yeah I got the part" Kira said.

"That's good" Athrun said emotionless. "I got the male lead role" Kira smiled. "Huh?" Athrun perked his head up "Isn't the play Romeo & Juliet?" Athrun asked. "Yup" Kira smiled. "Well congrats" Athrun said "Wait… who's playing Juliet then?" Athrun asked.

"Lacus…" Kira said.

"What!" Athrun said out loud. Athrun felt his classmates starring it him as did the teacher. "Is there something wrong Athrun?" Mwu asked. "Umm no, sorry" Athrun apologized as the class resumed "Kira you have to get out of it, if Marcus finds out you're going to be in a lot of trouble" Athrun whispered. Kira sighed "listen Athrun I don't care what he does to me" Kira whispered. "Fine, but when the time come just remember what I told you"

"Yeah, I got it" Kira said.

"Actually something strange kind of happened, I told Gwen about all this, she looked really depressed after. I think something's up with her" Kira said.

"Why are you so worried about her? Do you like her…?" Athrun teased. "Well she is pretty hot, but I don't think I'd ever go out with her" Kira said.

"Why?" Athrun asked

"No reason, just not my type" Kira stated.

--------------

-----------------------

Lacus and Gwen were in their 3rd period computer class. The entire time that class went on, Gwen didn't say a thing to Lacus, which was strange since the two of them were best friends and they were always talking to each other. "Gwen what's wrong, you're looking so down today" Lacus said with a concerned look in her face. Gwen didn't face Lacus, Gwen's eyes stayed fixed on the computer in front of her "It's nothing, really" Gwen said. Lacus knew something was bothering Gwen, but she decided to stop asking since Gwen didn't seem like she was in the mode to talk about it.

As soon as class ended Gwen got her stuff and left before Lacus could even talk to her. Lacus watched as Gwen's figure got further and further away. Lacus sighed sadly before suddenly, she was embraced from behind as a familiar voice whisper to her "Hey babe"

"M…Marcus what are you doing?" Lacus said as she pulled away from him "Lacus what's wrong?" Marcus questioned "Listen I broke up with you, I don't want to be with you anymore, so stop touching me!" Lacus said. "It's Kira isn't it, that punk has been messing with your head, hasn't he?" Marcus asked.

Lacus was about to walk away, she'd heard enough of Marcus. "Hey, who are you calling a punk?" Kira said walking behind Marcus. Marcus turned and glared viciously at Kira "You know Kira I really admire you, there isn't anyone in this school that talks to me like the way you do" Marcus said. Lacus watched closely as Kira and Marcus had their moment. "Is that so? They should really give it a try sometime; after all, there's nothing to be afraid of." Kira said with absolute confidence in his voice.

"Nothing to be afraid of, eh" Marcus took a deep breath and sighed. "You're still new here, so I'll give you a warning" Marcus said.

"Oh yeah? And what'll happen if the warning isn't taken?" Kira asked. Marcus put his face right up to Kira's "I'll beat the living shit out of you" Marcus whispered. "Alright I gotcha" Kira said with his usual smile on his face as he walked right past Marcus and up to Lacus. Marcus watched as Kira and Lacus walked down the hall. Marcus also saw the part where Kira put his hand onto Lacus' shoulder. Marcus watched in anger "That…bastard, what does he think he's doing to my girl!" Marcus said to himself.

--------

---------------

"K…Kira what are you doing…?" Lacus blushed, Kira still had his hand on her shoulder "Oh, sorry Lacus, I was just trying to make him jealous" Kira laughed trying to cover up his embarrassment.

"Yo Kira, Lacus" Athrun yelled. Athrun ran up to Kira and Lacus "Have you seen Cagalli today?" Athrun asked. "I saw her before school began this mourning, why?" Kira said. "Oh no reason I just wanted to ask her something" Athrun observed the two and realized something was missing. "Hey where's Gwen, Romeo?" Kira's head tweaked up at those words "Don't call me that" Kira said. Lacus smiled at the two "I think something is wrong with her, she didn't speak to me during class and after class ended she just took off" Lacus said. Lacus stopped at her locker as she grabbed some books. Athrun and Kira waited for her as they began talking.

"Did you do it Kira?" Athrun whispered. Kira nodded as Lacus discovered an envelope "What's that?" Kira asked. Lacus picked up the envelope "Umm I don't know" Lacus said. "Well anyways I got to go pick something up at my locker, I'll see you guys in the café" Athrun said as he ran.

"May as well open it up Lacus, it's for you" Kira said. Lacus opened the envelope; there was a written letter inside

_Dear Lacus…_

_If I could have just one wish,  
I would wish to wake up everyday  
to the sound of your breath on my neck,  
the warmth of your lips on my cheek,  
the touch of your fingers on my skin,  
and the feel of your heart beating with mine...  
Knowing that I could never find that feeling  
with anyone other than you_.

_Love _

_Your Secret Admirer_

Lacus' eyes widened, it was a love poem. No one had ever given her a love poem before; it gave her such a warm feeling

"Wow that was kind of nice Lacus, you just broke up with Marcus and already someone likes you" Kira smiled. Lacus didn't say anything, she was so moved by the letter it gave her such a warm feeling in her heart "I wonder who it is" Lacus said.

----------------

Athrun, Kira, and Lacus all sat down in the café eating their lunches, Athrun read the letter that Lacus received "This isn't bad, you sure it isn't from Marcus?" Lacus glanced at Athrun as she shook her head "It couldn't be. He's never done anything like that for me before, don't tell anyone… but he couldn't write anything like this anyway" she said with a faint laugh. Athrun and Kira laughed too. "How long have you guys been together?" Kira asked. "Umm about three weeks" Lacus said.

"Kira, you've had a girlfriend before right?" Lacus asked partly blushing "Yeah, I have" Kira said.

"Were you in love with her?" Lacus asked shyly.

"Yeah, of course why else would I have a girlfriend? I'm not into using people like that." Kira said. Athrun watched as the two talked to each other.

"Well, umm how do you know when you're in love?" Lacus asked. Athrun jerked his head "Huh?" Kira jerked his head to the left. "Lacus you had a boyfriend, you should know" Athrun said. "Umm actually I didn't even like him, I went out with him because I felt sorry for him" Lacus said, lowering her head some "Even though it never worked out, I'm still glad if he even had a little bit of happiness through all of what he was going through"

"Felt sorry for what?" Kira questioned. "Marcus has a lot of social life problems" Lacus said taking a bite out of her sandwich "I see. Well I don't think I've ever answered that question, what love is" Kira said. Kira thought for a while "Love is that warm, all-encompassing feeling you have inside your heart. You know when you're in love when you can see the whole of the world in her eyes, and her eyes everywhere in the world" Kira said sadly, a sad smile on his face as well.

"What's wrong Kira?" Athrun asked. Kira laughed softly "I was just thinking about something, never mind" Kira said as he brought his head back up with a cheerful expression.

-------------

-------------------------

The students sat down in class as the teacher began the lesson; it was finally the last class of the day.

"Hey sensei, who will be playing Romeo and Juliet in the play?" a student asked. "Actually they're in this class" Mwu stated "Really, who is it?" Cagalli looked around till she looked at Kira who seemed to have a big smirk on his face "No way, it's you isn't it" Cagalli said.

"Romeo and Juliet will be played by our very own Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne" Mwu said as the whole class starred at the two. Kira and Lacus felt embarrassed, the entire class had their eyes on them now. "Alright, back to the lesson" Mwu said as turned off the lights and turned on the overhead projector.

Class was nearing its end with only five minutes to go. Kira had his bags packed as he watched intensively at the clock waiting for the big hand to reach the six. Kira noticed that Gwen hadn't said a single word the entire time this class had started. He decided to say something to cheer her up. The class was silent as everyone waited for the end of class to strike. "Hey, Gwen what's wrong? You didn't you take a bite out of the cafeteria's sandwich did you? Those things are as bad as Cagalli's cooking you know? Kira said. Cagalli popped her head up from her half-asleep motion "Huh?"

"…No, forgive me I promised my self I wouldn't compare anything to her cooking" Kira laughed as he got hit in the head with Cagalli's bag "Oww that hurt…" Kira said rubbing the back of his hand.

"That was just one time, and you're the one that told me what to do!" Cagalli yelled. "Sure blame me for your mistakes, like you always do" Kira said.

"Alright enough class, I'll let you go as soon as one of you answers a quote on marrying someone" Mwu said.

"A quote?" Lacus asked.

"Tell me, a simple but touching quote about marrying someone" Mwu said.

"Marrying someone, do you have some problems at home sensei?" Kira asked curiously.

"Forget it, you guys can wait the extra four minutes" Mwu sighed.

"You don't marry someone you can live with, you marry the person who you cannot live without" Kira said.

"Kira, that's not bad, well whatever, everyone leave but Kira and Lacus" Mwu said as the class begun to evacuate "Cagalli, what's your cell I didn't get it from you the other day" Kira said. Kira punched in Cagalli's cell number "Alright there, I got to get to soccer practice, let's go Athrun" Athrun blushed at Cagalli's words, since they started soccer they've become friends "Yeah…bye Kira" Athrun blushed as he followed Cagalli.

'_Oh yeah I didn't get a chance to talk to Gwen, I guess I'll talk to her tomorrow'_ Kira sand. Lacus and Kira were the only ones in the class now. Mwu handed them two thick booklets. It was the script for Romeo & Juliet "Here read it over this week next week we're going to begin rehearsal" Mwu said. "Ok, is that everything?" Lacus asked "yes that would be all" Lacus said as she placed the booklet in her bag "See you tomorrow, sensei" Kira said as he walked out with Lacus.

-------------------

-----------

Kira and Lacus were walking towards their homes. Kira was reading the script as they were walking "I can't wait to begin the rehearsal" Lacus said cheerfully. Kira was reading intensively, although he was especially excited over all the love opportunities there were going to be. "Do you have to work today Kira?" Lacus asked. Kira blushed; he was vividly imagining himself being held in Lacus' arms near the end with her lips pressing down on his. "Did you hear me Kira?" Lacus called out. Kira snapped out of his dreamland and answered Lacus "Sorry, what did you say?".

"Do you have work today?" Lacus asked. "Oh no, thank god, all I've got to do are those questions Mwu assigned."

"Would you like to come over to my house Kira? My father's out on a business trip, so we'll be all alone" Lacus said.

'_Alone with Lacus in her house? Nothing in the world could stop me' _Kira thought to himself with a faint smile on his face

"Sure why not" Kira said.

Kira walked in to Lacus' apartment, it was pretty wide and open; it looked very nice and was kept extremely clean. "Wow this is really nice, do you just live here with just your father?" Kira asked. "Yeah" Lacus responded.

Kira sat on the couch as Lacus turned on the TV. Lacus sat next Kira as she began to flip through the channels.

-----------------------

------------------------------------------------

Athrun and Cagalli were done with their soccer practice and were heading home in the same direction "Athrun, where did you learn how to play like that?" Cagalli asked. "I kind of picked it all up playing over the years" Athrun said. "Whoa, wish I could play like that" Cagalli complemented.

"So, where did you and Kira meet each other?" Athrun asked.

"Summer camp some time ago" Cagalli stated. "Well I've got to go my bus is here, seeya tomorrow Athrun" Cagalli ran for the bus that was about to leave her

"…Yeah…bye" Athrun waved.

------------

"Well thanks Lacus for the great time, I'll see you tomorrow" Kira said. "Yeah, I'm going to get started on the script" Lacus said. "Yeah, I'll do that too. Bye Lacus" Kira said. "Bye Kira" Lacus smiled. Kira moved his head towards Lacus' and kissed her gently on the cheek, Lacus' baby blue eyes widened for a moment as she felt the heat rising in her cheeks again. "You take care…" Kira whispered softly to her as he walked out.

Lacus slowly walked back into her apartment. As she shut the door behind her, she leaned against it. Lacus placed her hand against her cheek where Kira had kissed her, her thoughts couldn't betray Kira's image as she replayed the moment over and over again.

A while later Lacus went to go grab the script that was in her bag. As Lacus grabbed the script and pulled it out an enveloped got pulled out along with the script. The envelope was identical to the one she got in her locker. Lacus opened it and began to read.

_**The Magic of Love**_

_Love is like a sweetest magic and it will always be_

_For love still remains life's sweet mystery_

_Love works in ways_

_That is wondrous and strange_

_And there's nothing in life_

_That love cannot change_

_Love can transform_

_The most commonplace_

_Into timeless beauty and radiant splendor_

_Love is unselfish,_

_Understanding and kind_

_For it sees with its heart_

_And not with its mind.  
Love is the answer_

_That everyone seeks…_

_Love is the language_

_That everyone speaks_

_Love can't be bought_

_For it's priceless and free_

_Love, like pure magic_

_Is life's sweet mystery_

_Love_

_Your Secret Admirer _

'_What's going on am I seeing things…I think Kira's the one that's been writing me these letters' _Lacus' thought to herself.

"I asked him what love was too… it has to be Kira" Lacus' eyes widened as she read the letter over and over again

--------

Kira entered his house and plopped down into his leather couch _'I hope Lacus' doesn't get the wrong idea of who's sending her those letters…' _Kira thought long and hard "I hope I wasn't being too corny" Kira said out loud to himself as he laughed softly.

To…be…continued


	6. Kiss?

* * *

Chapter 6

Kiss?

* * *

A week had already passed, the day of the first rehearsal finally hit. The ones involved in the play got to miss their classes for the day.

It was a bright and beautiful day, Lacus walked to school without a care in the world, her beautiful pink hair fluttering in all directions. Any guy who saw Lacus would probably melt, she looked absolutely radiant under the bright morning sun, she looked like a goddess. As Lacus walked into the school gates she was being watched by every male out there, even the ones with girlfriends. All of the girls couldn't help but stare on in envy at how much attention she was getting. There was just something about Lacus that every woman wished she had.

Lacus made her way into the school and into Room 202 where all the cast members for the play were meeting. Lacus immediately found Kira sitting down half asleep, Lacus sat next to him.

"Hi Kira… wake up" Lacus said as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently. Kira lifted his head up as he turned towards Lacus, immediately taking in a gasp of breath. He couldn't help staring at her beautiful figure. Kira gasped for air. Something about her was so different today. "Lacus, what happened?' Kira asked.

"What do you mean?" Lacus said.

"You look different somehow."

"Really, how so?"

"I'm not sure" Kira scratched his head. Lacus giggled as Mwu walked in.

"Alright students, let's all head to the stage, we're going to try out our first scene!" the students all followed Mwu to the stage.

Most of the day was spent playing out scenes according to the way that Mwu thought they should be played, everything was going well, and Mwu had picked an excellent cast of students. The day was nearing its end, and Mwu wanted to complete the first kiss scene with Romeo and Juliet. Kira and Lacus did what was instructed by the script word by word, they both memorized their lines perfectly. Their performances were excellent; their talking scene was done for the moment.

All that was left to do was the kiss. Kira's cheeks flushed an unhealthy shade of red; Lacus was also feeling the same symptoms. Their lips moved closer and closer, finally their lips met in a soft and gentle touch. Lacus' heart melted away, she could feel heat rushing through her entire body. Their lips stayed together for a heavenly moment, slowly parting as amethyst eyes met ocean blue in something deeper that simply couldn't be described by words alone.

The end of school buzzer sounded. Mwu stood up immediately "Alright everyone, we'll have another session after school tomorrow, everyone leave except Kira and Lacus." The students began to depart from the auditorium. Everyone was gone except Mwu, Kira, and Lacus.

Mwu approached the two, "Kira, Lacus" Mwu said gently. "What the hell was that?" he asked.

"What'd you mean?" Kira asked. "I mean, the script says Romeo and Juliet share a passionate kiss. That wasn't passionate, that's was the way kids kiss their mom" Mwu said. "W…what?" Kira said, his mouth hanging agape for a moment.

"Don't just peck each other on the lips. You have to let the audience know that you're in love. That's what makes Romeo and Juliet a romance. So your kiss should be at least twenty seconds look and there's gotta be more passion to it. Now let's try it again." Mwu sat back and watched as the two kissed again.

Kira couldn't help but feel awkward at all of this. He leaned down and captured Lacus' lips in a kiss again, trying a bit harder to force his lips in a more passionate closure of their lips.

Again Mwu stopped them as he gave a heavy sigh "No no no! It's all wrong! Kira, I said I wanted to see passion in your kiss. " Mwu said. "Well, I don't want Lacus to get the idea I want to seduce her" Kira said bluntly. Lacus giggled slightly. "And Lacus, you have to kiss him too, we don't want to see Romeo having to do all of the work now".

Lacus blushed slightly as they tried the kiss again. As they started to fall deeper into the kiss, they were stopped again. "Ohh, geez, maybe this might help. Kira before you kiss her, I want you to try grabbing Lacus around her waist and hold her in your arms. Lacus, while he's doing that I want you to wrap your arms around his neck and pull yourself deeper into his reach so you can get this right. And I don't want to have to say how much passion I want to see in this again. Now try and get this right." Mwu said.

Lacus and Kira leaned in towards each kissing once again. Lacus kept her arms tightly wrapped around Kira's neck as he pulled her closer towards him, pressing his lips down more forcefully… his mind a bit hazy as he felt himself drifting into the sweet taste of her mouth. They were on the right track; however Mwu stopped them once again. "Alright, that was better. You got the actions and position right. I want you to try it again, however this time I want you to do it as open-mouthed as described in the script".

Both of them were blushing a furious shade of red. Kira nodded his head downwards some he didn't remember that being in the script before. 'Um… o…okay" Lacus said nervously. Kira slipped his tight arms around Lacus' slim waist again and drew his mouth down on hers in a deep kiss. Lacus once again enticed her arms around his neck as she brought herself up to meet his mouth in a passionate embrace. They embraced themselves tighter to each other as Kira began pushing his tongue along Lacus' lips, silently asking for permission to enter. She opened her moth almost immediately as they met each other in a heated match of hazy passion. By now they'd all but lost themselves in each other's arms, their kiss lasting well over forty seconds before they had to break apart for air, their faces still flushing red.

"That's twenty seconds over" Mwu said as Kira and Lacus still remained breathless, an evident amount of embarrassment still lingering in their cheeks.

"However, that kiss was perfect. Alright, that's enough; we'll try this again tomorrow. Make sure you come tomorrow, and don't be late. Remember you two are my main stars, don't let me down" Mwu said.

Kira laughed "Make sure you're here, last I heard you have an attendance issue" Mwu's jaw hung open "W...Who said that?" Mwu asked. "Miss Murrue was telling me about you" Kira said. Lacus giggled as Mwu became a bit flustered himself "Listen don't listen to anything she says, she just likes to make my life miserable" Mwu said as he got his things "well you two head on home, I got somewhere to be, I'll see you tomorrow" Mwu grabbed his stuff and began to walk towards the exit.

Right before he disappeared passed the doors, Mwu turned around and gave a finally comment to his main stars "Maybe you two should get together and practice more. Tomorrow I expect you two won't give me anymore problems with the kissing. I'd say you two should practice for at least and hour till you get used to it." Mwu said as he finally walked away.

Kira and Lacus were left alone; they found themselves speechless and blushing massively. They didn't dare look each other in the eye.

-------------------

---------

Kira and Lacus walked home together, they were side by side. Both of them hadn't said a word since their scene ended in the auditorium. Kira would from time to time try to look at Lacus; Lacus would see Kira and turn her head in the opposite direction. They were both feeling a bit awkward after what had just happened.

"D…Do you have to work today?" Lacus said finally breaking the ice. "Hmm…that's a good question. I have absolutely no idea." Kira said bluntly. Again the silence continued between the two of them. Lacus was still too afraid to speak, and Kira not having the courage to confront her. Finally after some time had passed Kira realized that he couldn't go on like this any longer.

"Lacus, you know we can't go on if we're acting like this" Kira said. "Yeah…I know" Lacus said. Lacus looked over at Kira "My dad isn't coming home tonight. Do you want to practice at my place" Lacus said nervously as she blushed.

Kira blushed as well but he hid it from Lacus as best he could "Sure" he said as he turned to give her a smile.

---------------

Flay was walking with her friend Rebecca. They had just stopped to get something to eat when they saw Kira, and Lacus walking together. "Isn't that the guy who's playing Romeo?" Rebecca asked

"Yeah that would be him. I wonder if he's got a girlfriend, he looks amazing" Flay said. "Hmm I wonder" Flay said thinking intensively about something; it looked like she was up to no good. "I wish I was playing Juliet" Flay said.

---------------

Athrun and Cagalli didn't have any practice. So they decided since they were heading in the same direction they might as well walk home together. "So Athrun, do you have a girlfriend?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun was a little shocked that Cagalli would ask that question, but that didn't stop Athrun from keeping his cool

"Na, what about you?" he asked

Cagalli replied with a straight forward answer "nope"

Athrun didn't know why, or how he said it, he wasn't thinking straight, he blurted out "Really someone as beautiful as you doesn't have a boyfriend?" Athrun blushed furiously, and so did Cagalli

Cagalli couldn't stop blushing; she's never felt so embarrassed over a boy's action nor his comments before.

-------------------------

Kira and Lacus seemed to return to normal, the awkwardness vanished. Lacus and Kira were sitting down on her couch eating some food that Lacus had made earlier. They were watching TV, still staying silent towards each other, unsure what to say.

It was getting late, finally Kira let out courage to ask Lacus if she wanted to practice. "So Lacus do you…want to practice?"

Lacus turned her head some as she tried to hide her blushing face "Yes, it's probably best that we do"

Kira wrapped his arms around Lacus' slender waist, just as Mwu had instructed him too. Lacus embraced her arms tightly around Kira's neck as she brought his head down to meet hers in a passionate kiss. They took it slowly at first, giving themselves a moment to feel each other out as they had before they started forcing themselves on each other a bit harder. Lacus, thinking too much of herself, slipped her tongue into Kira's mouth before he even had a chance to do anything. Kira eagerly met her tongue as they began their game for dominance in their own little world. Kira pushed himself deeper into her mouth before she forced herself back into his.

It was no longer just a practice kiss, Lacus and Kira leaned down on the couch as they gave into their racing desires without faltering. A slip of the mouth led them to embracing each other tighter as Kira's wandering hand unconsciously began slipping its way up her thigh, causing Lacus to blush furiously even though she was still locked in their kiss. As his hand finally made its way up her flimsy skirt, a sound could be heard.

Someone knocked on the door furiously "Lacus are you there!" Marcus yelled as he continued to knock heavily on the door.

Kira immediately jumped off Lacus, startled by the sudden noise as they sat themselves up.

"Oh god… this guy really can't seem to get the message" Lacus said bluntly. She turned her head back towards Kira, her face flushing an unhealthy shade of red.

Kira stared at Lacus, her beautiful figure mesmerizing to him, her near unbound hair falling over her shoulder and her ruffled clothes giving a rampant message to him that he near couldn't hold himself in check. "Want me to get rid of him Lacus?" Kira asked as he fixated his eyes on the door.

To…be…continued…


	7. Boyfriend Girlfriend?

* * *

Chapter 7

Boyfriend - Girlfriend?

* * *

---------

------------------------

---------

Lacus found it hard to look Kira in the eye without blushing. Kira got up and moved closer to Lacus. "Do you want me to get rid of him Lacus?" Kira asked again. Lacus didn't say anything as she just nodded her head.

"Lacus! Lacus you can't ignore me forever!" Marcus said. Kira opened the door.

Kira stood calmly at the doorway; he didn't say or do anything. Lacus just starred at Marcus. Marcus felt the blood rush to his head. He was really getting ticked off. "You…what're you doing at my girl's house?" Marcus demanded.

Kira simply spoke "Homework"

Marcus looked over at Lacus and then back at Kira, taking notice that both their clothes were wrinkled. "Why are your clothes all messed up?" he questioned.

Lacus felt a little worried, but she still remained on the couch, her eyes fixed on the television.

Kira looked down at his disheveled clothes. "It was from…" Kira was cut off as Marcus punched him in the stomach. Kira took a couple of steps back; he hardly felt any injury from the attack.

Kira's body was a lot more toned than Marcus. Marcus was more bone than muscle. Lacus immediately rushed over to the door as she saw what had just happened. A concerned look in her eyes, her only hope that Kira wasn't too hurt. "Kira…are you okay?" Marcus saw the look she had in her eyes for Kira. That feeling was ripping him apart from the inside. Lacus didn't even make eye contact with Marcus.

Lacus finally turned her gaze towards Marcus, glaring at him for a quick second before she shut the door in his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus stood there near paralyzed in front of Lacus' door. He couldn't believe what he had seen. At this moment he finally realized that there was no chance of getting her back now.

"Kira…you'll pay for this" Marcus whispered to himself as he began to walk away from the door.

------------------------------------------------------

"All I'm saying is if you try controlling the ball with your eyes closed, you'll be able to anticipate where the ball is so you don't have to keep your eye on the ball when it's in your possession" Athrun said.

"If you're so good why don't you show me a demonstration?" Cagalli asked.

"I can't do that" Athrun said as he looked down towards the ground.

"Why not?" She asked.

"'Cause I don't have a ball with me" Athrun said as he laughed. Cagalli began to laugh too. Athrun slowly stopped laughing until all he could hear was the pleasant ring in her laughter. Athrun observed her and smiled. Cagalli noticed he was starring at her and stopped laughing as a blush rose in her cheeks. "W…What is it?" She asked.

"Cagalli, you have beautiful eyes" Athrun said. Cagalli didn't say anything; she just looked down and blushed. She's never acted like this with anyone before. At that moment, Athrun did the last thing she would expect and softly pressed his lips to hers. Cagalli, a little stunned to act, slowly began to kiss back. Cagalli put her arms around Athrun's neck and let herself fall deeper into the passionate kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen was on her way to where she worked. As she made her way she saw Marcus walking towards her direction. She could see how completely devastated he looked. "What happened to you?" She asked.

Marcus stopped walking and looked up at the girl talking to him. "Why would you care?" Marcus said sourly. Gwen smiled "I don't care, I'm just curious" she said.

Marcus walked right past Gwen, whispering in her ear "Kira and Lacus were making out… probably doing a lot more than that too…" he said he said without stopping. Gwen looked back at Marcus with a stunned look on her face; she felt something tugging at her heart.

Gwen looked depressed after what she had just heard. She stood there for awhile and began walking again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira was on top of Lacus, their lips meeting in feverish kisses as their bodies rubbed tightly upon the material of her couch. Lacus began to slowly unbutton his shirt. Kira realized what she was trying to do, so he threw his short off exposing the tight muscles etched over his chest. Kira resumed kissing her as Lacus began running her hands over his chest, this new feeling intoxicating her mind.

Kira moved down and began to kiss her neck, his lips trailing a pathway of passion over her skin. After awhile Kira moved up and start nibbling on her ear. Lacus loved this feeling she was getting. She couldn't control herself anymore, her soft moans were becoming louder and louder. Kira moved back down to her lips, capturing them in a passionate kiss.

Kira slowly parted from the kiss and began to nibble on her bottom lip gently, then he started to leave a trail of kisses down her chin to neck and then to her collar bone.

Lacus moaned loudly. Kira began sucking on the side of Lacus' neck. He bit down lightly and began running his tongue over her heated skin. Lacus put her hands on Kira's head, running her fingers through his brunette hair as she felt Kira's fingertips beginning to unbutton her top. Lacus didn't show any signs of resistance against Kira's actions, so he finished unbuttoning her shirt completely revealing her lacy bra.

Kira buried his head into Lacus' chest, his kisses becoming more furious. Kira suddenly realized he was getting out of control, so he suddenly stopped himself.

Lacus perked her head up.

"W…what don't stop…" Lacus said nervously. Kira smiled gentle at her as he stood up. "Umm… I don't think Romeo goes this far Lacus…" Kira said blushing. Lacus blushed as well.

Kira turned his head slowly away from Lacus. "Sorry… it was my fault. I didn't mean for it to get this far" Kira put his shirt back on and buttoned it back up. Sitting back down next to Lacus, he didn't dare look at her in the eyes, her presence already being too much of a pressure on him.

"I…I don't regret it…" Lacus said trying to hide her blush.

"Huh?" Kira jerked his head to the right.

"Well..I umm…can't help but feel guilt at all this, I'm not normally like that so…" Kira was silenced as Lacus kissed him passionately. Kira's eyes slowly came to a close as he realized his submission to her desires already long past. Lacus slowly pushed herself into his lap, their kisses lasting until they broke apart, gasping for air to breathe. Lacus looked into Kira's amethyst eyes, she never realized how pure a color they were. "This feels so… right" Lacus whispered, her lips so close to Kira's as she began to kiss him again.

Kira didn't say much, this moment was more about Lacus than himself, so he did what she wanted to do. He gave himself to her completely, letting their kisses forever be imbedded in memory as their first night together.

"K…Kira the moment I saw you again, was the moment I realized how much I've missed you." Lacus said as they kissed again.

The night seemed to go extremely fast, they were both so lost in each other's eyes and through their new found passion for each other that they didn't realize the time had just flown by. It was already midnight and they were still fiercely going at it.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The morning light shined into Lacus' home. The atmosphere was so peaceful and serene. Lacus was lying on top of Kira, their intertwined bodies a perfect match for each other. Finally, sunlight dipped in past a window and stirred Lacus awake. "…Kira?" Lacus called out softly as she nudged him awake. Kira awake "What time is it…" Kira asked. "It's 7 in the morning." Lacus said, barely above a whisper. Kira shot up and suddenly grabbed his bag.

"I'll see you at school." Kira said.

"Huh? Where're you going?" She asked.

"I have to take a shower, and get changed." he said. Quickly sharing a kiss with her before he darted out the door, Kira ran out and down the street.

Lacus watched as his figure got smaller and smaller until it was gone. Lacus smiled, her heart continued to beat faster and faster. Lacus had never felt this way about anyone, she wanted to keep holding onto that feeling forever.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Lacus was walking towards school when suddenly Kira crept up from behind her. "Good timing I guess." Kira said as he laughed. Lacus didn't say anything. She was feeling really shy towards Kira now. Kira could sense the tension and tried to lighten the mood himself.

Kira reached out and gently grabbed her hand. Kira and Lacus both starred into each other's eyes and began to blush. They walked hand in hand all the way towards the school.

When they entered through the school gates they were being eyed by every guy out there. Kira didn't care though. Kira and Lacus continued to holds hands 'till they reached the outside of Lacus' 1st period class.

"Umm…Kira I have to go…" Kira didn't budge at what she said, he didn't want to let go of her hand. Lacus found this side of Kira really adorable, she found it hard to resist not kissing him public with all of the other students watching.

"Kira, class begins in five minutes. If you're not in your class you're going to have to get a late slip" Lacus said. Kira ignored her and pulled her closed towards him 'till she was locked tightly in his arms. Lacus just smiled at him, and Kira smiled back.

The people in the halls were eyeing them nonstop now.

Kira starred deeply into her crystal blue eyes. Lacus blushed slightly.

"You know Lacus… I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Kira said a faint blush stained his cheeks. Lacus felt the heat rushing in her cheeks again as well. Lacus tried to hide her blush, but Kira had her locked in his arms.

Lacus' entire face was red. She struggled to get away, but Kira wouldn't let her go. "Lacus, there's no sense in hiding it, I can clearly see you." Kira said as her kissed her cheek.

Kira smiled towards her. Kira loved the way Lacus acted when she was embarrassed. He finally let go of her. Lacus took a few steps back and then he grabbed her hand again and pulled her into a hug. "K…Kira, are you going to let me go to class or what?" she asked.

"I'm trying to think if I should." Kira said. Lacus put her arms around his head and hugged him.

"I'll see you at lunch. Wait for me by my locker?" she asked.

"…Fine." Kira sounded disappointed. He didn't want to part ways with Lacus, not even for a little while.

Lacus smiled at him, giving him a quick kiss before slipping away into her classroom.

Kira then suddenly heard the principal's voice over the P.A.

"Attention students. Class will begin in exactly one minute. Please proceed to your homeroom (first period class)

Kira dashed through the halls.

His speed was incredible. He made it to his 1st period class with just enough time to spare. Kira took his seat next to Gwen.

Gwen looked like she was completely spacing out. She didn't even notice Kira coming in. "Good morning Gwen. How are you today?" Kira asked with a cheerful expression.

Gwen looked over at Kira. There was something different about him, and she had a pretty good feeling of what it was. She just looked at him depressingly. Kira noticed this and decided to ask her about it.

"Gwen, what's wrong? You seem so down lately." Kira said Gwen looked up at Kira. "It's nothing, I just feel a little tired lately." She said.

Gwen and Kira talked through the rest of the class. It seemed as though Kira took away the emptiness she was feeling.

The buzzer sounded for the next period.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kira you made it to class before me?" Athrun asked, surprised.

"Yeah, that seems to be weird considering I'm usually the one that's late most of the time." Kira said. Athrun took his seat.

"Her Kira, do you mind if I date your sister?" Athrun asked suddenly. Kira gave a small smile. "You don't need to ask me. It's your life, your personal hell…" Kira said with a laugh. Athrun laughed as well. He could tell that Kira was talking about her short temper.

Marcus then walked into the classroom. He stood by his seat as he gave a deadly stare towards Kira. Athrun noticed this and immediately questioned Kira. "Kira… what did you do…?"

"Made out with his ex-girlfriend" Kira said with a broad smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week had passed by. Kira and Athrun discovered something important about Marcus. He was a total fake, nothing but talk. He didn't do a single thing to try and steal Lacus back.

--------------------------------------------------------------

In that week Kira and Lacus fell deeper and deeper in love with one another. Kira was chatting with Lacus on MSN and decided to tell her that he was the one sending her those secret love letters.

XxXxLacus says: Lol, I knew it was you all along.

Kira says: How did you know?

XxXxLacus says: I had a feeling it was you. I'll tell you in person how I found out. It's too long to explain here.

Kira says: Lol!

Kira says: Well…did you like them…?

XxXxLacus says: I loved them, they were so sweet. (L) (heart emotion)

XxXxLacus says: Can you write me one right now?

Kira says: I don't know. I want to sound anymore corny then I did in the other poems.

XxXxLacus says: Please can you write one for me?

Kira says: No no no, it's okay.

XxXxLacus says: Please Kira?

Kira says: Ok, you know I could never say no to you.

Kira: Hold on, it's going to take a minute. I'm writing from scratch.

XxXxLacus says: hehehe :)

Lacus could see the little text on the bottom right that showed that Kira was writing a message. Lacus' heart began to beat faster and faster. She couldn't wait to see what Kira was going to write.

Kira says: Please don't laugh.

Kira says: To lay a sweet kiss on your lips, so gentle and delicate is like picking the first drops of morning dew off the petals of a beautiful rose. I hold you close to my heart and feel content, sheltered in from the rain, from the storms that grow and surround me. I take your hand in mine, the endless depths of your eyes reveal your achingly honest heart. You are an angel, the angel that gives me hope. I could not hope but fall in love with you, you are the one that stole my heart away, and I would have it with you each and every day for the rest of our lives. I am so glad you did… because I could never find someone else like you…someone who makes each day I live, each laugh I give, each tear I shed, and a life I wish to have with you, worthwhile.

As Lacus finished reading she begins to feel a welling of tears appear out of her blue orbs. She had never read something before that had so much meaning and love put into it.

XxXxLacus says: Kira… you're the best boyfriend heat shape emotion

At that moment something Kira hadn't realized before hit him. They were now boyfriend and girlfriend. Kira had never felt happier in his entire life, the same with Lacus.

---

To be continued…


	8. Spotlight

* * *

Chapter 8

Spotlight

* * *

4 months have passed, and it was already the day of the play. Kira and Lacus we're probably the most nervous out of all the cast. "Alright people this is it, don't screw up" Mwu instructed. 

The whole school was seated for the play. Marcus was sitting right near the stage, he was in the first row. "This is stupid…I don't want to see Romeo and Juliet. I hate romances" he said bluntly. "Oh relax we're missing half the school day for this, be glad" Sai said. Marcus looked over at Sai with a smile. "I like the way you think" Marcus smiled.

As the lights were turned off the lights on the stage were turned on. The curtains lifted up and Kira began his first scene of the play. Gwen was watching too, not too far away from the stage, when she saw the way Kira looked, her heart skipped a couple of beats. Kira looked absolutely perfect, most of the girls were going gaga over his presence.

"What the hell, he's in this play. Now I definitely don't want to watch this!" Marcus frowned. Athrun and Cagalli were sitting right behind Marcus they could see his reactions.

"I can't wait to see his reaction when he finds out Lacus is Juliet" Athrun whispered to Cagalli. Cagalli giggled. "Shush. Athrun he'll hear you" she said.

Minutes later, it was now Lacus' scene. The way she looked on stage was indescribable. If there was a word used to describe her figure it would have to be a goddess. Goddess was the word Kira used to describe her when he saw the way she looked on stage. His heart was racing like crazy. He saw her before they started, but when she was on the stage with the lights dimming on her. She just looked so god damn beautiful. Even Athrun was thinking how beautiful she looked on stage, however he didn't dare say a word in order to protect himself from Cagalli. Gwen didn't look to happy, it was like she was hit with a sudden burst of jealousy. It's been that way ever since Kira and Lacus have been together. Fllay of course was watching with disgust. She hated Lacus since she got the role of Juliet, and she hated her even more when she found out she was going out with the guy she had a crush on. Fllay tried to get Kira and notice her before, but who was Fllay kidding. There's not a chance in hell she could compete with Lacus Clyne.

Lacus Clyne was the role model for most of the girls in school. She was kind, beautiful, honest, smart, and she had a boyfriend that was said to be every girl's dream. Kira was good at everything. He was also described as a perfect boyfriend. He was good in everything. Kira and Lacus were perfect for each other. Mwu made in excellent choice of picking his main characters.

When Marcus saw that it was none other then Lacus playing Juliet, his heart was filled with anger. Marcus hated Kira so much that he actually tried to get someone to take care of him. However Kira was liked, and admired by everyone in the school. He was one of the most popular guys in school, it's been that way ever since he started dating the most popular girl in school.

It was nearing the end of the play. Kira was holding Lacus in his arms. Romeo thought Juliet was now dead. He fell to his knees and drank the poison. It was just a matter of time before he could be reunited with his loved one. The effect of the poison was now starting to hit him. At that point Juliet awoke confused. Romeo was trying to say something but it was already too late for he had died, his body laid on the ground. Juliet saw the poison. She put two and two together and realized he committed suicide because he that that she was dead, she wept for her loved one. She wanted to be with him, she couldn't live without him. Juliet tried to drink the poison but it was all gone, she saw the gun he was carrying and picked it up. She snapped the safety off and aimed the trigger towards he left temple.

She pulled the trigger. Her body collapsed on top of her loved one. Her body wasn't quivering nor was she breathing.

With a few more closing scenarios, the play had ended. It was a spectacular performance that left everyone breathless. The audience roared with applause as they stood up for a job well done.

As the curtains pulled back up the stage was cleaned up as the cast members began to line up and take a bow one by one.

When it came down to Kira and Lacus to take a bow the crowd again roared with applause. They were holding each others hand.

Kira and Lacus were now the talk of the whole school. Everyone was talking about them.

-----------------------------

It was now 2:45, it was the end of the school day. The cast members got changed into their casual clothes and headed back to the stage to where Mwu was.

They were all sitting down as Mwu began to give his speech. He was very pleased with everyone's performances.

"Alright, now I want everyone here by 6 for the late show, so make sure you're here on time." Mwu dismissed everyone.

--------------

"Wow, that was great Kira; I never knew you were such a good actor." Cagalli said. "Yeah, the end was really moving." Athrun said. Kira just sighed as he grabbed Lacus' shoulder and hugged her from behind. "I thought it was a little lame" Kira laughed.

"You two don't have any practice today?" Lacus asked. Kira was stilled holding Lacus' shoulders, he started to nibble on her right earlobe.

"Kira, not here" she giggled. "We're off today." Athrun said. "We're on are way to Athrun's. Well good luck on tonight's performance. We'll see you tomorrow" Cagalli said.

"How many times do you guys have to do this play?" Athrun asked. "This whole week…" Lacus said almost in a moan. "…ok" Athrun said uncomfortably. "Get a damn room. Come on Athrun, let's go." Cagalli said as she dragged Athrun and walked away leaving Lacus alone with her boyfriend.

Lacus not being able to take it anymore she turned around and kissed Kira passionately. Kira wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pressed his lips against hers. Kira then started to kiss her neck "…Kira…" she moaned. After about four to five minutes Kira pulled away. Lacus looked up at him curiously "Wanna get something to eat?" he asked. Lacus was a little disappointed, she wanted to fool around a bit more, but she knew she was no match for his lust for food.

"…sure…" she replied

-----------

The past 4 months have been like a dream come true for both Kira and Lacus. Over the time period that passed Kira and Lacus were pretty much inseparable. Every night Lacus' father was away, she would sleep over at Kira's house.

Cagalli and Athrun were pretty much the same way, only they didn't want expose themselves publicly like Kira and Lacus. They were more like that when they were alone.

Over the 4 months, Gwen and Lacus' friendship began to take a turn. Lacus' wasn't sure how it happened but Gwen seemed to have stopped hanging around her since she'd been with Kira. She always thought it was because of something she said while she wasn't thinking, but she could only remember the last conversation she had with her. That first week Lacus and Kira were together. Lacus began to think back.

_**Flashback **_

"_Gwen what's wrong?" Lacus finally let out. She knew something was going on for awhile but thought it was just that time of the month, but she had already been acting strange for a while._

"_What do you mean?" Gwen asked._

"_You've been acting strange ever since the day I started seeing Kira, why?" Lacus asked. Gwen jerked her head towards Lacus. "I don't know what you're talking about" Gwen played dumb. Lacus looked at Gwen disapprovingly. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong, we've been friends for so long…" there was a long pause of silence, finally Gwen let it out._

"_Maybe…that's the problem…" Gwen said. "W…What…" Lacus said softly. Gwen looked at Lacus "I have to go to class" Gwen said as she walked away_

"_Gwen!" Lacus called out. But she didn't respond she just walked away. Lacus was so confused she couldn't understand what she did wrong. _

_**End Flashback**_

Not too long after that, Cagalli and Athrun started seeing each other. Cagalli and Lacus were soon fond of each other and they quickly became good friends

-----------------------

Kira and Lacus were walking hand to hand towards the food court located in the mall not too far from their school. They sat down with their food.

"Gwen! Someone called out" Lacus and Kira looked over and saw Gwen walking over towards the voice that had called out her name. Kira and Lacus seemed to be unnoticed. They stood there silent. Kira knew about the situation that happened between Gwen and Lacus. From where Gwen sat down she couldn't see Kira or Lacus.

"So…how did you like the play?" Fllay asked.

"It was okay, could have been better" she giggled. "So how about you, did you like it?"

"I thought it was pretty good, despise the fact Lacus was Juliet" Fllay said. Kira's eyes twitched at those words.

Lacus' eyes began to wonder, Kira could tell that she felt very uncomfortable. "Lacus…its okay…don't worry…" Kira could see tears forming in her eyes. Seeing Lacus hurt made him feel horrible. "Lacus…let's get out of here…"

Kira and Lacus got up unnoticed by the two, suddenly Gwen spoke "She may look like a nice person, but she's got a disgusting attitude. You think Marcus was the one being rude when they're were going out? It was all Lacus, even now that she's with Kira she still fools around with other guys behind his back.

Lacus was really hurting now. Kira grabbed Lacus' hand and walked away fast. Kira stopped in the near by corner away from the food and court and confronted Lacus

"Lacus don't worry about them…" Kira said. Tears started to fall from Lacus' eyes. "I…don't understand…what I did…" she cried. "Why is she doing this" she said. Kira hugged her. He couldn't answer her question, however he was going to have a talk with Gwen period 1 tomorrow. "Come on we should head back" Kira said as he grabbed Lacus' hand.

'_Damn it I was having a good day too!' _Kira said mentally. Lacus didn't say anything else, she just went wherever Kira was leading her too.

------------------

The night play had ended and Kira and Lacus were on the way home. Lacus had her arm entwined with Kira's, her head was resting on his shoulder as they walked towards a pathway to Lacus' home.

"Is you're father home?" he asked.

"He has the week off" she said. Kira looked depressed "I see"

Kira walked Lacus to her door. "Thanks for walking me home Kira" Lacus said coolly. "Anytime" he said as he bent down and kissed her softly.

_**Flashback**_

"_She fools around with other guy's behind his back" Gwen said_

_**End Flashback**_

Whipping out any possibility that Kira might have based on what Gwen was talking about she wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth and slipped her tongue into Kira's mouth. Kira quickly responded, he held her tightly by the waist and lifted her up. They made out for a good 5 minutes before something unexpected happened.

The door to Lacus' door opened up and out came Siegal Clyne. Luckily Kira pulled away the second he herd the door open. Siegel had just missed what they were just doing. Both Kira and Lacus were embarrassed.

"Lacus…get inside its freezing" he said coldly. Kira could feel the tension between them. Kira greeted Siegel Clyne quickly and said bye to Lacus as he ran off. Siegel watched as Kira ran away. Lacus' couldn't help but smile. Siegel never had a problem with Kira, but Kira just assumed that Siegel hates him.

---------

The next day

Kira walked into his first period class, he sat next to Gwen like he always did. The whole class was trying to have a conversation with him about his performance from the play. Kira the nice guy he is talked with everyone.

After a while class had begun. Murrue began the lesson. Kira sat quietly at his seat while eyeing Gwen from the corner of his eye.

Kira began to think of why Gwen and Lacus don't speak anymore. At that moment, Kira finally realized why.

The look, the smile, the attitude…It happened right after he started seeing Lacus. Kira finally after four months finally got it nudged in his head.

'_Gwen…likes me…' _He said mentally

----------------

Second period ended and Kira walked out of the classroom with Athrun. Kira had already told him what was going on.

"Kira…are you sure…" Athrun asked. Kira nodded his head in confidence "It's never been clearer. I was always too busy in my own little world with Lacus to pay much attention to anything else." Kira said.

"KIIRRAA!" Fllay yelled out as she ran from the end of the hall towards him. Kira shot Fllay a death glare, but Fllay didn't seem to notice. "Kira, do you" Fllay was cut off as Kira spoke up. "Fllay you really need to focus on we're you want to be in life." Kira said coldly. Fllay took a couple of steps back and shot Kira a confused look.

"Huh…" she muttered

"I'm not having a good week, the last thing I need is a little hell horse like you galloping you big gigantic ass all over the hall and into my back. I don't know you, you're not my friend, nor do I want to be. You're a pest, you're the type of person I can't stand. It's people like you who cause others to suffer. I've been nice to you from the start but everyone has a breaking point. Don't talk to me, nor walk around me" Kira said with a calm voice.

Students around the area began to eye Kira and Fllay. Athrun didn't say much he just watched as his friend talked down one of the most hated females in school. At this point Gwen walked in and so did Lacus and Cagalli. They all watched as Kira continued.

"I don't know what you're planning, but I know you and Gwen are up to something. And I swere if anyone gets hurt I'm going to make sure you suffer. But what am I saying? Someone like you has no boundaries. But I'm only telling you this once. If you ever try pulling something on me or any of my friends I'm going to make sure you're life is a living hell." He said calmly without raising his voice. Kira walked off from a very stunned Fllay. Fllay didn't say anything she just stood there looking embarrassed.

Athrun just stayed still, he never expected Kira to react so strongly. Lacus was stunned for a while and then after some time she ran after Kira.

-------

Kira walked down the hell towards his locker. He was in deep thoughts when he felt a tug on his arm. It was Lacus, she looked at Kira with the most innocent pair of eyes.

"Kira…what was that about…" she asked worriedly

"…Nothing…" he said looking down. Lacus walked in front of him and tried to look him in the eye, but Kira had his head down. "Kira…look at me" she gently grabbed his head and brought it face up with hers

"Kira…" she said worriedly. Kira's shoulders were shaking, and his eyes were unstable "Please, tell me what's wrong, I've never seen you like this" Lacus said. Lacus started to get water in her eyes, she was starting to get really worried.

"…I had a dream…"

"I…had a dream…about you"

"…Huh?" Lacus looked curiously. Kira pulled Lacus into an embrace. "K...Kira?" she said

"You were killed. It felt so real it didn't feel like a dream" Kira put his head on her shoulder.

"Kira…it was only a dream…" She said.

"It was so real…Lacus, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again, I can't live with out you" Kira said

"…Again…?" she whispered

Kira finally let it out. "Lacus I love you" he said. Tears began to drop down her face. That was the first time in their relationship that Kira actually admitted his feelings though words.

"…again" she whispered

"Say it again…"

"I…I love you, Lacus" he held on to her tighter.

"I love you too Kira" she whispered.

---------

To Be Continued…


	9. Dream?

* * *

Chapter 9

Dream?

* * *

Gwen never tried talking with Kira or Lacus again after that day. Kira practically did the same. A week had already passed. Kira walked down the streets of Orb to get to Lacus' house. 

The dream he had the night before happened again last night, in fact it was the same dream he had every night for the past week.

**Kira's Dream**

_Kira is running through a court yard. It was tall and very green. Kira doesn't know why he's running but for some reason he's running for his life._

_Next thing he knows he's being chased by a bunch of thugs with weapons, there must've been at least 20 of them. Kira ran and ran until suddenly he came across a small beautiful blue crystal lake. _

_From far away he could see Lacus standing at the lake. As Kira came closer to her she turned around and faced him. She was crying._

"_Kira…I'm sorry…" she cried _

"_Lacus, what's wrong?" he asked_

"_It's my fault, it's all my fault" tears started pouring down her face_

"_Lacus?" he said. Next thing he remembers, Lacus is shot, she falls to the ground with blood spilling everywhere. "Lacus!" he screams. At that point Kira wakes up. _

**End of the Dream**

---------------

Cagalli was lying on her bed in her room. She was just waiting for her father to come home so she could hurry up and leave. Cagalli was starring at the ceiling of her room, she was thinking about the conversation she had with Lacus earlier today.

**Flashback**

"_Lacus is it just me or have you noticed Kira's been acting strange lately?" she asked. Lacus lifted her head up in sort of shocking state._

"_Yeah…he's been like this for over a week now" Lacus said. Cagalli eyed Kira who was talking with Athrun from afar_

"_He's…always constantly watching my back. He's afraid of something. When we're alone I can feel him shaking. When I ask him what's wrong he just smiles and tells me everything's perfect." Lacus said_

"_What happened?" Cagalli asked. Lacus slowly put her head down_

"_Sorry, but I can't say. I don't think it's something Kira wants people to know" Lacus said._

"…_I see…" _

**End Flashback**

'_Kira…what's wrong with you' _Cagalli said mentally. Moments later her father got home and Cagalli quickly got her things and left to Athrun's.

------------------

"Lacus, you're going to have to **tell him soon**" Siegel said. Lacus put her head down. "I know father…I will"

"The longer you put it off the harder it will be" he said

The door bell to Lacus' house rang. Lacus Clyne grabbed her jacket, kissed her father good bye and went out. Siegel Clyne's eyes were fixed on the door Lacus just exited out of. "What am I going to do with this girl?" he muttered to himself.

Lacus closed the door behind her and gave Kira quick kiss before she grabbed onto his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. "You like doing that a lot, don't you" Kira said.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Resting you're head on my shoulder." Kira smiled. Lacus blushed. "Makes me feel safe when I do…" she blushed.

Kira smiled and kissed her head.

-------------------------------

Marcus was in a nearby parkway under a bridge. He saw Lacus and Kira walking towards the bridge. Marcus smirked and walked up the hill with a bunch of his minions he had, they weren't from school. Marcus was part of gang now, he created it, and gave it the name, and he funded it with money from his own pocket.

Kira and Lacus saw Marcus and a bunch of guys approaching them. Kira and Lacus stopped. Kira immediately knew something was going to happen so he put himself in front of Lacus.

"Not so confident now. eh, Kira?" Marcus said with a smirk. The gang started surrounding Kira and Lacus. There must have been at least 20 guys there. Marcus slowly started walking towards Kira. Lacus put herself in front of Kira and confronted Marcus. "What are you trying to pull Marcus?" Lacus asked

"…Lacus…" Kira said

"I'm just trying to get even" Marcus said. Lacus shook her head in confusion

"Get even…?"

"From the life he took from me!" Marcus said coldly. Kira jerked his head up. The gang began to rush Kira and Lacus. Kira saw an opening, he grabbed Lacus' hand and ran for it.

"Get him!" Marcus screamed. The gang started to pursue them.

---------------------------

"Athrun isn't Kira and Lacus supposed to be here?" Cagalli asked. Athrun scratched the back of his head as he sighed. "Yeah, Kira said he wouldn't be late."

Cagalli took Athrun and threw him into the couch. They were the only ones home. Athrun's parent had gone to Plant for some sort of council meeting. Cagalli was now on top of Athrun. She kissed him forcefully. Athrun grabbed Cagalli and flipped her over so that he was on top of her now. He pressed his lips to hers and they kissed passionately.

---------------------

------------

Kira had Lacus by the hand as they ran for their lives. They were running through a parkway that had a lot of trees, it was identical to the scene in Kira's dream. Kira held on to Lacus tighter until he realized. That no one was fallowing them. "Kira…what is this place…I've never seen this before…" Lacus said. Kira finally let go of her hand. Kira began looking carefully at the scenery they were in, it was exactly like Kira dreamt of. Lacus took a couple of steps and she saw a beautiful blue crystal lake.

"Kira look at this!" Lacus called out

Kira turned around and realized Lacus' eyes were gazed at a nearby lake. She was far away just like in Kira's dream. Kira didn't realized they he was walking off in a different direction from Lacus.

Kira ran closer to her. Just like in the dream she was crying. Kira ran until he was right behind her. She turned around, he could see her tears dripping down her face.

"Kira…I'm sorry…"

Kira's mind started twitching like.

"It's all my fault Kira. I should've told you before…" she cried.

It was just a dream but he felt like something was going to happen just like in his dream. Kira dived at Lacus making them both fall to the ground, Kira made sure that she was on top of him when they hit the ground. Lacus watched Kira in shock. "Kira what's going on?" she still had tears in her eyes.

Kira saw Marcus and his gang pass right bye. Since they were on the ground the tall grass had their presence hidden.

The tears in Lacus' eyes were now gone. Kira and Lacus got up "How did you know they were coming?" she asked.

"I saw them from far away" he lied. Kira took Lacus' hand and they hurried over to Athrun's house.

---------------------

-----------------------------------

The moment Kira had with Lacus really freaked him out. However after that incident Marcus transferred out of the school. Word got out that he moved to Plant, others say he just dropped out of school, and there was a rumor that his family kicked him out. They never saw Marcus again after that.

The dreams Kira had began to disappear. He never dreamt about it again. However every time Kira mentions to Lacus what she as going to ask him by down the crystal blue lake she just ignores him and change's the subject.

---------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------

Weeks and weeks flew bye until it was down to the finale 2 weeks of school. The summer was about to begin.

During that time they became good friends with Dearkka, Lunamaria (also Kira's coworker), Shinn, Miriallia, and Meyrin.

It was the last day of school before exams started to take place in the finale two weeks. Cagalli was throwing a small get together at her house as a tension reliever before the exams begin.

Kira and Lacus sat down on the couch waiting for the others to arrive. Athrun took a seat across from them.

"I wonder if they're…" Athrun was cut off by the sounding of the door bell. Shinn, Dearkka, Miriallia, Lunamaria, and Meyrin all came at the same time.

They were let in by Cagalli. Soon they were all now seated in a big circle in her living room. Cagalli had a big grin on her head.

"Cagalli, what are we doing?" Lacus asked curiously. "We're all going to play a game" Cagalli said. "Really, and what kind of game is it?" Shinn asked. All eyes were now on Cagalli.

"We're going to play truth or dare" Cagalli gave her evil laugh. "How many times do I have to tell you? Stop doing that, it gives me the creeps." Kira said. Lacus giggled.

"Okay, I'll go first" Athrun said. All eyes were now on Athrun. Athrun scanned the group. He was looking for someone to pick on. His eyes were fixed on Shinn. "Shinn, truth or dare?" Shinn jerked his head to the right of Athrun. He didn't think Athrun would've picked him. "Okay I'll pick…dare"

Athrun smiled. "Shinn I dare you to…" Athrun stopped. He got up and walked up to Shinn. He whispered into his ear. "I dare you to squeeze Luna's right tit" Shinn immediately blushed like made "are you crazy!" he yelled. Athrun sat back at his seat. Everyone eyed Athrun. They were wondering what Athrun had dared Shinn to do. Shinn stood still silently. He knew it had to be done. Everyone had their eyes on Shinn, Shinn was concentrating on his courage. Finally Shinn quickly reached beside him and grabbed Luna's right tit. "AHHH!" Luna screamed as she slapped Shinn across the face. Luna's face was burning hot red as she was struggling to hold her breath. The rest of the group was laughing hysterically.

"Athrun that was cold" Kira laughed. Shinn rubbed his face where Luna had slapped him. "Athrun you pervert!" Luna yelled. "Alright, alright, let's keep it going. Shinn pick" Athrun said. Luna was still blushing. Her heart was pounding a mile per second. Shinn didn't dare look at her. He was way too embarrassed of his recent action he just preformed. Shinn smiled and looked at Cagalli. For some reason Shinn always loved picking on her, he loved seeing her over dramatic reactions. "Cagalli, truth or dare?" he said. Kira smiled at his sister. He couldn't wait to see what Shinn was going to make her do. Cagalli sighed "truth"

"Okay, are you sure? I'll let you change to dare if you want" Shinn said. "I said truth" Cagalli repeated

Shinn had a big fat smirk "Cagalli, tell everyone how you really feel about Athrun" Cagalli got struck by terror. Everyone knew that Cagalli was not the type to have open feelings. Meyrin, Luna, Athrun, Dearkka, Miriallia, Kira, and Lacus looked intensively at Cagalli, awaiting an answer.

Kira laughed. "Perfect question Shinn"

Cagalli was blushing like mad. "I…ummm…" Cagalli's entire face was going red.

"What…I can't hear you?" Kira said smirking. Just like Kira to make Cagalli feel even worse then she already was.

"Let's hear it" Shinn said. "I…I…love…him" she whispered. "I can't hear you" Shinn said.

"I love him!" She yelled out quickly. Everyone was shocked at Cagalli's words. They never thought she would ever say it. Athrun on the other hand was blushing. Shinn really got a kick out of it. He could control his laughter.

"Alright now it's my turn." Cagalli glared at Kira. Kira felt fear rushing down his spine. He knew this wasn't going to go well.

"Kira truth or dare" Cagalli grinned. "…Truth…" he said. Cagalli's grin became wider

"Kira have you and Lacus ever had sex?" she asked

Kira was thrown off by the sudden intake of words. Kira looked over at Lacus who had her head turned away. He could see that she was blushing.

"A bold question" Athrun added. "Okay I don't know if I want to hear this" Shinn said. Luna and Meyrin waited for Kira's answer. Dearkka and Miriallia were focused on Kira.

"I don't think I should answer that…" Kira said.

Cagalli got kind of annoyed. "Umm…you're right. It's too obvious. Okay Kira. How many times have you and Lacus had sex?"

"……." Kira didn't say anything. Lacus blushed again. Every stood there quietly awaiting his answer. "I…I…" Kira stuttered.

"Well…?" Shinn added

"I lost count after like the first month we were going out…" Kira blushed. Lacus quickly berried her face into Kira's shoulder. She didn't want others to see her blush as much as she was. She couldn't control it, Lacus' face was burning red. It was just like her to get embarrassed. Kira laughed slightly as he patted her head. He loved the way Lacus acted when she was embarrassed.

"What you guys actually had sex!" Shinn almost screamed. Meyrin and Luna were just as shocked. Athrun, Dearkka, and Miriallia not so much, they already knew they were doing it.

"Lacus, I never thought you would let Kira in so earl…" Shinn was bumped in the head by Miriallia's fist.

Dearkka cried in pain.

------------------------

After a long night of truth or dare they stopped playing and were soon ready to leave. It was already midnight. They had so much fun teasing others they didn't even realize what time it was.

"Alright guys this is it. No one talk to me or bother me for the next week. I have to study like crazy" Miriallia cried. "Don't worry I won't" Dearkka said. Miriallia stomped on his toe.

"Oww that hurt!" Dearkka cried.

Everyone just laughed at their relationship. It was one of those relationships that buts a smile on everyone's face.

"Alright guys, good luck on you're exams" Kira said.

"You too genius. You probably don't even have to study" Shinn said sarcastically. The others just laughed. They all knew of Kira's gifts. He was one of the people who were just skilled at everything. Lacus smiled as she grabbed on to Kira's shoulder. "I guess I'll see you guys after exam." Kira said

------------

Kira walked Lacus to her door.

Lacus giggled. "I can't believe he actually said that"

"I know" Kira laughed.

Kira grabbed Lacus by the waist like he always does a pulled her closer and kissed her. It lasted as long as 3 minutes before Kira broke it off.

Kira looked into her beautiful crystal blue eyes. He could never get sick of gazing into them. "You know, they say the best part of a relationship is the first couple of weeks. But right now the feelings I had for you since the beginning hasn't decreased at all…" Kira smiled. Lacus smiled back and put her forehead against his. She couldn't help but feel sad

Kira noticed Lacus' expression "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I just don't want this moment to end." She whispered. Lacus put her head against his shoulder and embraced him tightly, she squinted her eyes tightly.

'_I've got to tell him soon…'_ Lacus said to herself mentally

They shared one last kiss before Kira went off home. Lacus watched Kira leave like she normally does. Tears started to drip down her face

"…K…K…Kira" She whipped. The tears began to drop. Lacus quietly went inside.

To Be Continued…


	10. Torn

* * *

Chapter 10 

Torn

* * *

Kira was in his room in his parent's house. He had gone back to see his parents since school was now done. He was planning to be with them for the whole summer. However since he got back he had been extremely depressed. He just stayed in his room with the lights turned off. Kira's mom tried to get him to do something but when ever she would try Kira would just turn his body the other way. It was like that for the whole week. When they asked Kira what was wrong he wouldn't answer them. Kira's mom would bring him food to his room, Kira wouldn't even respond or even say a thank you. Kira's mother didn't know what she could do any more. She thought maybe he was going through one of those phase's and he would soon break free from it. 

--------------

Cagalli was at home trying to put the pieces back together in her head. She couldn't understand the situation. "Lacus… I can't believe this actually…" Cagalli couldn't bring herself to admit it to herself. She couldn't understand why it happened. When Kira and Lacus were together they were in their own little world. Cagalli even envied how they were in their relationship.

Cagalli couldn't get into contact with Kira. After it had happened Kira immediately left for his parent's without a word to her or any of his friends.

"Cagalli" Athrun called out. Cagalli turned to face him. "Have you tried calling his cell?" he asked. Cagalli nodded "It's turned off"

Athrun sighed. "I don't understand how or why this happened. I can't even find Lacus. Her apartment his completely cleaned out"

"Are you serious?" Cagalli said. "Damn it. Why did it have to end this way?"

"Wait I've got his actual home number in my room" Cagalli said. "You do!" Athrun said. Cagalli ran to her room and got her phone book and scanned for Kira's name. Athrun walked in and took a seat next to her.

"Here it is. Athrun dial this number." Cagalli said. Athrun got the phone and dialed the number.

"Here let me speak with them" Cagalli grabbed the phone.

----------------------

Kira's mother was sitting down with her husband in front of the TV set. They were watching a documentary on Egyptian pyramids. Kira's father had fallen asleep when Cagalli's phone call disrupted him.

"Who's calling at this time" Kira's mother said to herself as she answer the phone. Kira's father got up for a second and went back to sleep.

"Hello" Kira's mother walked into the kitchen so she wouldn't disturb her husband.

"Hi Mrs. Yamato, its Cagalli" she said cheerfully.

"Cagalli, well this is a surprise. How's you're father doing?" she asked

"He's still alive sadly" Cagalli cracked a joke.

"My, my you haven't changed since I last saw you" she giggled.

"Mrs. Yamato, do you know where Kira might be?" Cagalli asked

"Why yes, he's up in his room" she said. Cagalli almost choked "What he's back at home?" Cagalli asked

"Yes, he's going to be here all summer" she said.

"Mrs. Yamato may I speak with him?" Cagalli said.

"Well, I'll try but he doesn't seem to want to talk with anybody. He just stays in his room and sleeps. Please hold I'll try to get him"

"…Thank you" Cagalli said.

Kira's mom went all the way to his room. She knocked on the door before she opened it. "Kira, Kira" His mother called out.

"…Kira, Cagalli is on the phone she wants to speak with you"

"Tell her I'm not home" Kira said gently.

"K…Kira you're sister is calling you, answer it" His mom said worriedly

Kira didn't respond this time. He just put the covers over his head. Kira's mother put the phone to her ear. "I'm sorry Cagalli he doesn't seem to be in the mood to talk with anyone lately. I don't know what do anymore…" Kira's mother sighed.

"I see. Well I'll call back later" Cagalli said. "Okay Cagalli. Please take care."

"Bye Mrs. Yamato"

Cagalli hung up the phone.

"So he's been at home the whole time. Damn, he didn't even say anything" Athrun said.

"Athrun, I don't understand why did she break it off with Kira?" Cagalli said.

"You keep asking me that, and I keep telling you, I don't know" Athrun said. "Hey shut up don't raise you're voice at me!" Cagalli almost yelled.

'You're the one raising you're voice' Athrun sighed

----------------

------------------------

"Hey Luna did you hear what happened?" Shinn asked.

"Yeah I already herd from Miriallia" Luna said.

"And no one seems to know where Kira is. He disappeared." Shinn said

"Really?" Luna said

"Damn it, I feel sorry for him. How could she do such a thing?" Shinn said. Luna shut her eyes and thought hard "There's probably more too it then meets the eye"

"Maybe" Shinn sighed

----------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks later Cagalli got annoyed at the fact Kira would never return her phone calls. She quickly departed to his hometown with Athrun.

After about 3 and a half hours of driving they finally reached their destination. They got out of the car, walked to the porch and rang the doorbell.

Mrs. Yamato answered the door. She looked at the two and instantly recognized them. "Oh my Athrun, and Cagalli this is such a surprise please come in!." Mrs. Yamato said.

Mrs. Yamato quickly escorted them to the kitchen where she and her family had just finished dinner. Cagalli and Athrun took a seat as Mrs. Yamato prepared a plate with food for them.

"My, my Athrun you've turned into such a handsome boy." Mrs. Yamato commented. Athrun blushed. "Thank you…"

"Ummm…Mrs. Yamato I didn't come to eat, is Kira here?" Cagalli asked. He went for a walk. Just eat up come" She forced them to eat

"Wow…I missed this…this used to happen everyday after school." Athrun whispered to Cagalli.

"It happened to me too for awhile. She's just a kind person that's all." She whispered back.

Athrun and Cagalli finished their meal. "That was great Mrs. Yamato thank you for the meal" Athrun asked. Mrs. Yamato just shot a loving smile "We really need to find Kira though" Athrun said. Cagalli got up.

"Umm do you have any idea where he might be?" Cagalli asked

----------------------------

It was already evening, the sun was just about to set. There was a dark orange yet warm light shining over the town. Kira was sitting down on a swing set in the park. His face was motionless. He just sat down rocking back and forth. He's been outside for a couple of hours by now.

Kira starred at the ground. Kira was thinking what he could have done wrong. It didn't make any sense to him. He was happy, Lacus was happy, they were both happy, what could have possibly stood in the way?

"There he is Cagalli" Athrun pointed in Kira's direction. Cagalli looked over. Cagalli and Athrun walled towards Kira.

"…Athrun…he looks so hurt…" Cagalli said sadly.

"Cagalli maybe you should try talking to him alone… I'll wait over here" Athrun said. Cagalli nodded and walked behind Kira. Cagalli put her hand on Kira's shoulder. Kira didn't respond.

"…Kira" she called out as she walked in front of him. Kira finally snapped out of a trance and looked up "Cagalli…?" he said

"Kira you look like hell" Cagalli said.

"Cagalli what are you doing here?" There was no sign of expression. Cagalli looked into his eyes. He truly looked torn.

"I came to see you" she said. "I…was worried about you, why didn't you want to speak with me over the phone" she asked. Kira didn't respond

"Sorry, I just didn't want to speak with anyone…" he said sadly

Kira looked over and saw Athrun "Athrun came too?" Kira said. Cagalli gave Athrun a signal to come over. Athrun approached. "K…Kira sorry but I have to know. Please tell me what happened. I know Lacus broke up with you, but tell me exactly what happened" Cagalli said.

Kira gave the saddest pair of eyes. He finally brought himself to let it out. Kira raised his head up and looked into the orange sky. He gave a big sigh. Kira began to think back at how or why this all happened.

_**Flashback**_

"_Kira…how did it go?" Lacus asked cheerfully. _

"_I think I did well." He said._

"_Kira you know there's something I've been meaning to tell you… I just haven't had the right chance." She said. Kira starred into her beautiful crystal blush eyes. He could see dry tears, It looked as though she had been crying. "Is something wrong Lacus?" he asked._

"_Yeah…" she said._

"_Kira, Lacus!" Shinn interrupted them. Lacus and Kira immediately looked towards Shinn._

"_What's up?" Kira asked. _

"_Are you guys going to the festival tonight?" _

"…_Festival?" Lacus questioned _

"_You guys don't know about it? There have been ads all over the TV" Shinn said. _

"_I see. You should ask Luna." Kira teased. _

"_I already did" Shinn gave a big grinned_

"_What? Are you and …Luna" Lacus was cut off as Shinn confirmed it. "Since last night" he smiled. _

"_About time" Kira said._

"_Well I'm going to go meet her now. I'll see you guys later." Shinn ran off. Lacus didn't even et the chance to congratulate him_

_Kira looked at Lacus with smile. "He reminds me of the way I was when I first started dating you." _

_Lacus looked down again. It had seemed as though she was depressed._

"_Kira lets go someplace and talk" she said._

"_Okay" he smiled._

-------------

_They walked into the park near the school. They stopped on top of the hill where a big oak tree was. It was the first place Kira kissed her seriously without using the excuse that it was just for practice._

_Kira looked down into the park. He could see the kids playing. "Lacus…I" _

_Lacus looked over at Kira with saddened eyes. Kira noticed_

"_Lacus I can't help but notice every time I look at you lately, you seem hurt" Kira said. "Did I do something to upset you." He asked. Lacus sighed deeply 'it's now or never'_

"_These entire five months have been like a dream come true to me…" Tears started to form in her eyes. "Kira…I"_

"…_Lacus I don't understand tell me what's wrong" he inched closer to her and embraced her. Lacus' body was shaking she seemed really nervous. Lacus didn't try to break free. Kira inched his lips closer to hers. He was always able to put her into this trance. Next thing she knew his lips were on hers. Lacus returned the kiss. 20 seconds later Lacus couldn't take it anymore. She broke out of the kiss and pushed him away gently._

"_Kira…let's break up" Lacus managed to finally get it out. Kira shook his head. "…What?" _

_Tears started to drip down her cheeks endlessly "Kira, I…w…we can't be together anymore…"_

_At this moment Kira felt a big rip in his heart. "…" Kira didn't know what to say. A million things were passing through his mind at once. Now Kira's eyes began to water. _

_Lacus avoided making eye contact with him. "Sorry Kira" Lacus cried. Kira remained quiet. He was at a lost for words. "…bye Kira" Lacus began to walk away she was about to start running until Kira stopped her. He grabbed her hand._

"…_Why?" he asked. Lacus didn't answer. _

"_Lacus what did I do wrong?" tears started to fall from his face now. Lacus didn't answer nor did she turn around. She continued to walk forward ignoring him. "Lacus!" he yelled. Kira ran to her and forcefully made her look at him. Kira forcefully pressed his lips onto her. Lacus tried hard to resist but she wasn't very good at it. _

"_Kira no" Lacus managed to say before he kissed her again. At last, Lacus gathered her strength and pushed him away. She turned away and was about to run before Kira grabbed her and embraced her from behind._

"_Lacus I…" Lacus began to cry "Kira, stop please I can't handle it anymore."_

_**Flashback end**_

Kira didn't say anything, he just sat on the swings rocking back and forth slowly. Finally Kira spoke "Cagalli you talked to Lacus a lot, did she mention any of this to you?" Kira asked. Cagalli nodded. Kira put his head down and slowly got up.

"Kira…" Cagalli saw Kira's eyes. You could tell he was mentally damaged. Cagalli and Athrun didn't know what they could do or say to make Kira feel better.

"Sorry. You came all this way to see if I was okay. I'll be fine, I'll see you guys when school starts." Kira walked away. Cagalli nor Athrun tried to stop him. He just had his heart shattered. The only thing that can save Kira is Kira himself.

Cagalli tried to run after Kira but she was stopped by Athrun. "Cagalli, I know you're worried but this is something Kira has to over come on his own" he said.

"…But…" Cagalli stuttered. She knew Athrun was right, she just hated to see her brother suffering like this. Cagalli berried her head in Athrun's chest, she began to cry.

--------------------------------

**Kira's POV**

I can't understand this, why does everything go wrong for me? Every time I get close to someone they vanish. I can't understand what I did wrong. Lacus you were everything to me. Did I accidentally push you away without realizing it?

This isn't just…

Why do I…

Damn it, I can't even think straight anymore.

**Kira's POV end**

---------------

Lacus was in a far away city far away from Orb, for her father had big plans for her here she had red rings around her eyes for she had been crying endlessly since she ran away from Kira. She hated her father for doing such a thing. But it was her father, it wasn't something she had a say in.

Lacus was lying on her bed, she looked at her left hand and starred at the silver bracelet she was wearing. It was a gift Kira had given her. It wasn't for any occasion, Kira just wanted to get it for her

**Flashback**

"_Lacus I was on my way home from work yesterday and I saw this on display in a window near my work. And I just had to get it for you…" Kira blushed as he handed Lacus a small box. Lacus blushed frenziedly. "…What for me?" she said. Lacus accepted the gift from Kira._

_Lacus opened up the box, her eyes began to water as she saw it. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It looked like it cost a lot, but she didn't ask. _

_Lacus inched closer to Kira and they shared a quick yet passionate kiss. "Thank you Kira, its beautiful, I love it" Kira smiled "I'm glad you like it" he said._

"_I know what you want in return…" Lacus blushed._

"…_? Lacus I didn't get it so I could get something in return" Kira smiled. "…" "Are you sure you don't want **anything** in return?" she asked._

"_I'm sure Lacus, you being here with me is enough." He said. Lacus blushed. They began walking towards the mall_

"_Well, what gift were you thinking of?" Kira finally asked. _

"_Not gift" she smiled. _

"_Huh?"_

_Lacus giggled as she blushed "It involves **you're bed**…" Kira felt an electric pulse shot throughout his whole body. Kira immediately grabbed her hand and ran off towards his place. Lacus giggled the whole way. Lacus loved the way Kira would react to her subliminal messages. _

_A couple of days later, Kira went out with Athrun. Lacus was walking home from school alone that day. She passed by a jewelry store and she saw the bracelet Kira had gotten her. Her heart nearly dropped as she saw the price. It was well over $1600 (American pricing). 'Kira must have been saving up for awhile just so he could afford it.' "…Kira"_

**End Flashback **

Lacus' smile soon faded as she put her left hand over her eyes. "Kira…" she began to cry

------------------------------

Kira walked back into the house. He was stopped by his mother. "Kira, a Dr. Hibiki called for you. He says if you could call him back immediately, it sounded urgent." His mother said.

"…Dr. Hibiki?"

To Be Continued…


	11. Without Lacus

* * *

Chapter 11

Without Lacus

* * *

Two months had already passed by. Lacus Clyne had become a very talented young singer. She wasn't famous, she just loved to sing a lot. 

--------

It was Finally the first day of school. Kira returned back to Orb for his final year of high school. A lot of his friends there were rather hesitant to talk to him since everyone knew he was a wreck since Lacus left him.

Kira walked into his first period class. Lucky for him Athrun was in his class. Kira took a seat right next to him. Athrun looked over at Kira. Kira still looked depressed.

"Kira are you alright" Athrun asked.

"I'm fine" Kira said bluntly. Athrun didn't say much to Kira, he could tell Kira didn't even want to be here.

-----------

After period one ended Athrun proceeded to his next class. Cagalli was there. Athrun took a seat next to her.

"Cagalli, Kira's here" he said. "Yeah I know I saw him in the hallways. He still looks like hell" she said.

"What are we supposed to do?" Athrun asked. Cagalli just sighed. She too was running out of options for Kira.

"He's got to find a way to move on" she said

------------

Kira slowly started to change into a person he wasn't. Kira would occasionally go for the one night stance and disappear in the mourning. Kira shut out everyone who tried to get close to him. The only ones that he remained close to were his friends from the beginning; those were Cagalli, Athrun, Shinn, Lunamaria, Meyrin, Dearkka, and Miriallia.

It was like that way for a long, long time. Kira also found a new job working as Dr. Hibiki's assistant. Kira wasn't sure how it happened but Dr. Hibiki had taken an interest in Kira's knowledge. Kira of course still as brilliant as ever.

-------------------

Weeks have passed since school began. Nothing changed Kira was still the same person. Slowly Kira began to move on with his life. Mwu had asked Kira if he wanted to starin the new play 'Rebel without a Cause'. Kira declined the offer. He didn't want to do anything that would remind him of Lacus.

Kira worked hard at school. Since this was the last year, he tried hard to get high marks, and that's exactly what he got. The end of the year was finally here, Kira received a 99.7 average.

Time had certainly gone by fast. But for Kira each day without Lacus seemed like an eternity. Kira couldn't even bring himself to go to his prom. Every now and then he would go hang out with Athrun and Shinn but most of the time he was always working at the lab.

---------

**2 years later… **

**(A/N: Kira and them are all 19 now) **

It was safe the say that Kira was the way he was before he met Lacus, or so that's the way he presented himself to be. Kira was now in second year college, He was now dating a beautiful young girl named Serena which he met in college. She had long blond hair with teal blue eyes, she was very attractive, and she had the body of a model. Kira had been dating her for well over a month now, however Kira's still unsure how he feels about her, it was the first actual real girl friend he had since Lacus, can't really blame him ether. Lacus was drop dead gorgeous to him, there isn't a girl out there that could surpass Lacus.

-----------------

"Lacus it's going to be done in Orb?" Siegal said. Lacus' eyes widened.

"What, I don't understand, why?" Lacus asked. Siegel sipped his coffee before answering. "Because all our relatives are there and so are Shawn's relatives. It makes so much more sense." Lacus sighed.

"Get everything ready you're moving into the new house I just bought, you'll be there by mourning"

"What?"

"I'll be over there with Shawn in a couple of days, I just have to complete my work here before I transfer the company to Orb." Siegal said.

"But…"

------------------

The next day

"Good mourning Auska, how are" Kira smiled. Auska blushed like always, she had always liked Kira since he started working at the lab, but she never tried anything and nether did he, it was most likely because of their age difference.

"I'm doing fine Kira." She smiled. Auska had blue hair with dark blue eyes. She had a perfect body., but as Kira would say she had 'killer legs'. Kira and Auska would tend to flirt with each other a lot.

"Is the old man here?" Kira asked. Auska giggled.

"Why do you do that for? He gets upset when you make fun of his age." Auska giggled.

"That's the point." Kira smiled. Auska blushed again. "He's in h407" She said. Kira smiled again.

"Thank you" Kira went into the backroom, he placed his things in his locker and put his lab coat on. Kira walked back out and headed towards room h407, but not before smiling at Auska one last time. Auska's heart just melted on the spot. Kira looked amazing in a lab coat.

'_What am I thinking, he's way too young'_ Auska said mentally

--------------

Dr. Hibiki was with Dr. Greg, they were just discussing their personal lives before Kira walked in.

"Yo, old man." Kira said smiling. Dr. Hibiki nearly flipped. "Damn it Kira I'm only 38!"

Greg bursted out laughing. "Oh god here we go again"

Kira walked over to the two of them and took a seat. Kira slouched himself down, as he put his hand over his mouth and yawned. Ulen Hibiki continued his report he was typing up on his lab top.

"So Kira what did you learn today?" Ulen asked. Kira sat up straight. As he tended to feel a bit excited.

"It was amazing. I read about this guy and he could solve mathematical problems really quickly, things like 56 cubed in a couple of seconds. He could also recite pi to 22000decimal places. They also sent him to Rekjavik in Iceland for a week to learn the language. They tested him after a week, and he knew pretty much the whole language. It didn't explain why he was so good at learning languages, but it did explain why he was a numerical genius." Kira stated

Ulen and Greg looked at Kira intensively. However Kira continued to ramble on.

"Supposedly he's what we scientists call a _savant_." Kira said. Ulen and Greg looked at Kira in confusion.

"Huh?" Greg muttered.

"What's a savant?" Ulen said embarrassed, he didn't even know what the meaning was. Kira gave a dull look to the both of them.

"Jesus, you two don't even know what it is? Seriously how can you even call yourselves scientists?" Kira said crudely partly laughing

"It means that parts of his brain are connected by electrical signals that shouldn't even be there. When he thought of numbers, he would feel a texture, see a shape, and an image, and get an overall feeling. With large numbers, he saw them as landscape images. For example, the number 6 was a hole in the ground, and the number 9 was large and intimidating, like big cities. The guy said that when he was asked to do sums, he didn't work the answers out, he just saw images, and then the answers just came to him. It was really weird." Kira rested.

"Holy shit, where did you hear that?" Ulen asked.

"My professor mentioned it in one of his lectures, I didn't quite believe in it so I actually looked it up. That's where I got all this info." Kira said.

"There are also other savants in the world; there's a guy that can read extra fast and remember things extremely well, and there's another man that has been able to draw perfectly since he was about 5 years old. However, most savants have communication disabilities. Whereas this guy was just like normal, and he couldn't talk and communicate like everyone else, yet he had the abilities to do amazing things." Kira said.

"Scientists think that most people are capable of these kinds of thing but we just don't know it, as we only use about 10 of our brains." Kira said.

"Aww sorry, I go crazy over these types of things, I could talk about them for days and never get bored. Sorry I'll be right back" Kira laughed as he went into the washroom

"Damn it Ulen where did you find this kid, he seems really knowledgeable" Greg added. Ulen smiled.

"I'm still not quite sure how it all happened. But you know our grandchildren's kids are going to be reading about him in textbooks." Ulen said. Greg's head jerked up

"Please tell me what you mean by that" Greg asked.

"Kira mentioned that human's only use 10 of their brains" Ulen said.

"Yeah…"

"I'm pretty sure that the first guy Kira mentioned was about himself. I can't really explain in words but, Kira is going to change the world with his knowledge, that's my theory. I've had that theory since I've discovered him…" Ulen said.

Kira walked back in from the washroom. "Well enough of that" Ulen said.

"Huh?" Greg said.

"Kira I'm off now, please finish this report" Ulen said. Ulen and Greg walked out the door.

"Night old man" Kira waved. Ulen got pissed and slammed the door. "You know he only does it to get a reaction out of you" Greg said.

"Shut up" Ulen said walking down the hall

Kira couldn't help but laugh slightly to himself. He then rolled up his selves and began to continue the report Ulen was typing. In well under 30 minutes Kira completed it and sent it in to the board.

Kira turned of the lab top. He looked over at the newspaper that Ulen seemed to have been reading. A headline caught his eye. Clyne transfers to Orb. Says 'All our buyers are located in Orb' Kira read on and it clarified that Siegel's company's building is already built in Orb. It also stated that the grand opening would be in no less then a week. A million things crossed his mind. What if Lacus were to return, what would he say to her, the possibilities were mind-boggling. Kira thought and thought about it till he found himself back in his Lacus world, the place he tried so hard to forget was now returning, but why he hasn't even seen her in two years, for all he knows Lacus could be a completely different person, not just mentally but physically as well.

--------------------------

---------------------------------

Athrun was walking hand in hand with Cagalli. It was a beautiful and sunny evening. They decided to walk to the mall. It was a day that nether of them could get a car.

"I can't believe I'm walking in this heat, the sun isn't even out, so why is it hot!" Cagalli complained. Athrun sighed. "Well I'm sorry my car broke down, what do you want me do? You steer and I push?" Cagalli shot Athrun a glare. Athrun saw this and gulped

"I…I…" Athrun stuttered. Cagalli raised her hand, she was about to hit Athrun. Athrun flinched. A few moments passed and Athrun was unharmed. Athrun looked up at Cagalli in confusion. "What! What's wrong with you, what have you done with Cagalli?" Athrun said jokingly. Cagalli was starring at a very familiar figure that she hasn't seen in a long time.

"Huh? Cagalli what's wrong?" Athrun asked.

"L…Lacus?" She whispered. Athrun looked over, there she was. The one that broke her brother's heart and left Orb, Lacus Clyne was standing in front of a jewelry store. She was looking at the display.

"I can't believe she's standing right there" Cagalli said. Athrun studied Lacus' expression. She seems to look really confused and lost. But Athrun could tell Lacus really looked beautiful. She got taller, her hair got longer too. If Kira were to see her right now, he would probably melt.

Athrun and Cagalli walked up to Lacus. "…Lacus" Cagalli called out. Lacus snapped out of the trance she was in and looked over.

"Cagalli, Athrun?" Lacus called out.

--------------------------

It was a Saturday and Kira had been working at the lab the whole day. Kira left the lab at about 9pm, he began walking home. Thoughts about Lacus were going in and out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried he could never bring himself to forget about her, that's what makes it so hard on him. How can he go on if Lacus still haunts his soul? Kira was interrupted by his cell phone. He looked at the caller id on his cell phone, it was Serena. He really didn't feel like talking to her so he just turned off his cell phone.

----------------------

Athrun, Cagalli, and Lacus were all at a coffee show not far from where they met. They were sitting all the way in the front closes to the entrance. A glass window covered the front completely. People were able to look in from the outside.

"I see, so you're working for you're father" Athrun said.

"Well not exactly, I'll help him out if he needs help, but I don't work for him" Lacus added. Athrun looked at her in confusion but pretended he understood her.

"So Lacus how long have you been back?" Cagalli asked. "I just got here today. My father bought a house here and he's moving the company to Orb." Lacus said.

"So Lacus what are you going to be doing now that you're here?" Cagalli asked. Lacus leaned her head slightly to the side. She looked outside the window, Lacus sighed "I don't know yet"

"Have you started college where you were?" Athrun asked.

"No, I'm not sure what I want to be doing right now" Lacus took a sip from her coffee. Cagalli looked at Lacus' wrist and saw a beautiful silver bracelet. Cagalli's eyed widened. "Oh my god Lacus, did you buy this?" Cagalli grabbed her hand gently as she observed the bracelet.

Athrun looked over at the bracelet. It looked pretty damn expensive. "It was a gift…" Lacus said. Cagalli smiled "You're extremely lucky Lacus. Don't even lose this, or sell it. It's a definite collector, its worth a lot if you were to sell it" Cagalli said. Athrun rolled his eyes at Cagalli. Cagalli looked back at Athrun

"What I can't help it, I love bracelets" Cagalli said. Cagalli turned the attention back to Lacus' bracelet

"Who ever got this for you must have been loaded" Cagalli said shooting Athrun a worthless glare. "Don't worry I don't expect much from you" she said crudely, her eyes turned back on the bracelet

"You know Cagalli some people can get offended the way you talk to them" Athrun looked over and saw that she wasn't even paying attention to him, she was still observing the bracelet.

'…_Sometimes I wonder what I got myself into' _Athrun put his hand on top of his face.

Lacus didn't say anything, her mind was drifting else where, Cagalli interrupted her. "Umm…Lacus could I see it?" she asked. Lacus held the bracelet with her other hand and placed it over her chest

"I'm sorry, I never take it off" Lacus said. Athrun smiled. He knew that the one who gave her that bracelet was Kira. Athrun decided

"I see. Well if it means that much to you then I won't force you" Cagalli smiled.

"Well it's getting kind of late, I think I should go" Lacus said.

------------

"Take care Lacus." Cagalli said waving. Cagalli and Athrun walked the opposite direction from Lacus.

Lacus began to walk towards her house when suddenly she came across a bookstore. She tried hard to resist but she just couldn't bring herself to pass the offer. She didn't really have anything to do till her father got here. Lacus entered the bookstore.

Lacus looked and looked and finally picked up a book that seem to clash paths with herself, it was a book called 'Shattered Heart' it was a romance book about a guy this girl fell in love with, they got separated and reunited. But when they were reunited it turns out the girl had a dark secret.

Lacus purchased the book. She was about to exit when suddenly Kira crossed her path. Kira walked right by the door without looking. Lacus' heart nearly leapt out of her chest. Lacus exited the store and stood right where he had just walked over. She starred at him from behind, Kira continued to walk forward.

Lacus saw Kira's eyes clearly when he had passed. It wasn't for very long, but in that moment, she could tell, the look in his eyes, he seems so sad.

Lacus didn't bother chasing him, she didn't know what she would say, what would he say? She hasn't seen him in two years. Lacus watched as Kira got further and further away until he was completely out of sight.

"…Kira" Lacus felt her eyes begin to water"

---------------

"Huh?" Kira turned around and looked far a head, but there wasn't anyone there. "Now I'm hearing her voice" he said to himself as he began walking.

"Damn it, what's wrong with me?"

---------------------

Lacus got home and continued to unpack some of her personal belongings. She grabbed a photo album she was hoping to find. She took the album and went over to the couch. Lacus sat down and began to flip the pages. She was hit with old flashbacks, she couldn't help but smile.

It was a photo album of herself and Kira. She even had some of Kira's baby pictures, she had asked him for them, that's how she had them.

Lacus turned the page and came across the first love poem he wrote to her.

_Dear Lacus…_

_If I could have just one wish,  
I would wish to wake up everyday  
to the sound of your breath on my neck,  
the warmth of your lips on my cheek,  
the touch of your fingers on my skin,  
and the feel of your heart beating with mine...  
Knowing that I could never find that feeling  
with anyone other than you_.

_Love _

_you're secret admirer_

_P.S: This is not Marcus _

Lacus broke down and began cry and sob endlessly.

"…Kira"

----------------------

"Cagalli should we tell Kira, that Lacus is back?" Athrun asked.

"I think it would be best if we did" Cagalli said.

To Be Continued…


	12. Destiny's path

* * *

Chapter 12

Destiny's Path

* * *

It was already mourning, Kira had gotten out of bed and began to dress. It was Sunday, Kira didn't have work today. Athrun had asked him if he wanted to go for breakfast at some sort of restaurant he knew. Kira knew Athrun had something he wanted to say to him, it had been awhile since they hung out anyways. 

Kira walked into the restaurant. He saw Athrun sitting in a booth. Kira took a seat across from him.

"Damn it's too early" Kira slouched down on the seat. Athrun signaled for the waitress. "It's not that early, it's amazing how much you and Cagalli complain. Athrun laughed.

The waitress came over and took their orders. Kira looked up at the waitress and realized she looked very familiar, She didn't seem to notice him so he just let it be.

"So Kira how's school?" Athrun asked.

"It's okay I guess, can't complain" Kira said. "Where's Cagalli, I thought she was coming?" he asked.

"She wanted to sleep in, plus I think it's better if I talk to you alone" Athrun said. Kira's stomach began to sound. Athrun bursted out laughing, Kira placed a hand on the back of his head. "Sorry, I'm starving" Kira laughed

The waitress finally came with their orders. Athrun watched as Kira nearly forced his food down his throat. Athrun decided to wait until they had both finished eating.

------------------------------------------

Shawn walked into what was left of Siegel's office. It was pretty much all gone except for a desk. Shawn was about 6'3; he had black hair that went down just passed his eyes, he had dark brown eyes.

"Mr. Clyne?" Shawn called out. Siegel raised his head, he had been doing some last minute paper work.

"Yes Shawn, what is it?" Siegel asked putting down his pen and looking straight at Shawn. Shawn seemed to have a very irritated look.

"Where's Lacus?" He asked.

"She's in Orb" Siegel said. Shawn's body fidgeted

"What, what's she doing in Orb? We're not leaving until the end of the week." Shawn said.

"I know, but Lacus isn't doing anything here, and I know how much she misses Orb." Siegel said.

"Did you send her alone?" Shawn asked. Siegel nodded "Yes"

"You sent her to Orb by herself! What if something were to happen to her?" Shawn stated

"Don't worry. Lacus knows how to take care of herself" Siegel said. Shawn decided not to take it any further then this. He didn't want to cause any uneasiness between himself and Lacus' father. After all he was the man who is intrusting his daughter to him.

"Well, I'm pretty much done here, I don't need you're help so you can head to Orb if you want, I'll be there in a couple of days" Siegel said

"Alright"

------------------------------------------

"Kira" Athrun called out. They had both just finished their meal, and Athrun had just gave the waitress her tip. Kira's head jerk up

"Yeah, so what was it that you had to tell me" Kira said.

"I saw somebody yesterday, a …girl I haven't seen in a while?" Athrun said.

"…Are you…?" Kira's face made a frown "possible dating Cagalli behind her back?" Kira said. Athrun chocked. "NO!" Athrun almost yelled. Kira laughed. "Then why would it interest me?" Kira asked.

"It was Lacus" Athrun said. Kira looked at Athrun. Silence filled the air. Suddenly Kira's eyes began to quiver. Lacus was actually back in Orb.

A thousand things were racing through Kira's mind, he couldn't think straight. Athrun watched Kira, it seems as though he returned to the way he was when Lacus left.

"…I saw, in the paper that Sigel Clyne was moving his company to Orb" Kira said.

"Kira…"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I've already prepared myself for this" Kira gave a fake smile.

"Kira there's something else" Athrun said. "When I saw her she was wearing… the bracelet you gave her" Athrun said.

"What'd you say?" Kira asked. Athrun repeated "she's still wearing the bracelet you got her"

Kira's mind began to go haywire. '…Lacus'

--------------------------------------------------

Kira walked into his room and dropped down onto his bed. He laid down starring at the ceiling. 'Lacus' still wares it? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Could it be that these past two years she was thinking about me…but why would she break up with me?' Kira thought.

Thoughts about Lacus clouded his mind until he drifted asleep.

**Kira's Dream**

_After what seemed like hours of sleeping Kira woke up from his bed. Only he wasn't in bed. He was in a big king size bed. The room was painted pink with white frames, the sun was shinning in through the windows._

_Kira rolled to his side and began question where the hell he was. The sheets were made of silk it was so comfortable he thought. _

"_Where is this place?" he asked himself. Kira's body fidgeted when he noticed a women's warmth cuddling up behind him. Kira turned over, his heart nearly dropped. He couldn't believe his eyes, it was Lacus. She cuddled closer towards him, she was still sleeping. Kira and Lacus were face to face, their lips were inches away._

_Kira still couldn't believe his eyes, Lacus was right in front of his very eyes. Kira reached out and brushed away her hair from her face, he wanted a clear view of her face. She was still as beautiful as ever. The bright light shinning in made her look like angel. Kira's hand remained on Lacus' cheek, feeling her warmth, watching her sleep, her beautiful pink hair. This is something Kira hasn't felt in a very, very long time._

'_I can't believe this, Lacus is right here. I can't even remember her being this beautiful. Kira admired her beautiful body. Kira unwilling stroked her beautiful face, he placed his fingers over her lips before he gently kissed her._

_Minutes had passed, Kira continued to admire her beautiful figure until eventually. The commotion caused Lacus to awaken._

"_Kira…what's wrong?" Lacus' eyes fluttered open. He didn't say anything, he was just glad to hear her voice, the voice he had longed for all this time._

_Kira couldn't bring himself to say a thing, this feeling he had, it had to be a dream, there's no way this could be real._

"_Okay fine, we still have a bit of time" Lacus smiled. Kira starred at Lacus in confusion. He really didn't understand what she could possibly be talking about._

"_What don't want to talk? Fine I'll go on top, but just for today" she giggled. Lacus climbed on top of Kira. She began kissing him. Kira was a little stunned, how could this be happening? And what could she possibly be talking about?_

_Lacus parted away from the kiss when she realized Kira wasn't kissing her back. _

"_Kira…what's wrong, you usually become haywire when I mention anything to do with sex, or maybe you're still out of energy from last night" Lacus giggled. Kira blushed. _

"…"

_Lacus leaned over and kissed him. Kira kissed her back and put her down to the side. _

"_Huh? Kira are you passing…" a worried look appeared on Lacus' face_

"_Who are you? What have you done with my husband?" Lacus demanded jokingly _

"…_Husband?" Kira said. Lacus smiled. "You're so cute, I love you Kira" Lacus pressed her lips to his, Kira then pressed his lips towards Lacus making the kiss more passionate_

_Kira slowly parted when he herd a pair of foot steps getting closer and closer. "Oh, my there up already" Lacus sighed._

"_Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" a pair of kids came running into their bedroom and jumped onto the bed. Kira's eyes widened at what he saw. _

_Two kids, roughly around 5 years old. It was a girl and a boy. The girl had Lacus' pink hair and Kira's violet eyes. The boy had Kira's brown hair and Lacus' eyes. They were twins._

_The kids jumped ontoKira. Kira gasped, he didn't know what to say. "Come d…dad, you promised!" the girl said. "Yeah, you said if you didn't get up, you wanted us to wake you" the boy said._

_Kira laughed. They were really both adorable. "Okay, okay, I'm getting up" Kira said as he sat up._

"_Isabel, Alex. Go get out of you're pajamas and get changed, we'll be right down. Okay" Lacus said. _

_The kids quickly got off the bed and ran to their room's to get changed. Kira sat up and observed the kids that had just left. Kira couldn't help but smile. Lacus then got up and looked herself in tall mirror. She twirled around in her pink and white night gown. She watched how her gown flew up past her stomach. She stopped and observed Kira who was currently admiring her figure. Lacus put out her hand and gave Kira the 'get over here signal' _

_Kira walked over towards her, she gently put him into in embrace. "Kira is there something wrong, I'm starting to get worried about you" She said. _

_Kira looked deep into her beautiful blue eyes. "I woke up today, and realized how perfect you were, that's all" Kira smiled._

"…" _she blushed_

"_I have a feeling I'm going to wake up, and all this is going to disappear." He said. Lacus smiled. _

"_It's real Kira" She kissed him. Kira put his hands on her waist and tightened his grip on her pulling himself in for a more passionate kiss. After a couple of minutes had passed, Kira and Lacus parted, their lips were inches apart, both of them breathing heavily. "I…wanted to wait till you're birthday tomorrow, but I can't wait…"_

"_What is it?" Kira smiled, he brushed her hair away from face._

"_I'm pregnant" Lacus smiled. _

"_You're pregnant…" Kira gasped. Lacus' smile quickly faded. "You're not happy…?" Lacus asked._

"_No, I'm happy, I'm…" Kira quickly pushed his lips hard against hers. They embraced each other. After about five minutes they broke free. _

"_I have to go make breakfast, hurry up and get ready" Lacus smiled. Kira quickly kissed her again before Lacus went downstairs._

_Kira went into the washroom and washed his face. After he had dried his face he looked into the mirror. Someone was in the mirror with him, It was a women, she was a brunette, it was his birth mother_

"_Kira…" she called out._

_Kira's eyes widened "…Mom. Now I know I'm dreaming…" he said. his mother gave him reassuring smile_

"_Kira, if you choose the right path, all this can be yours" his mother said. _

"_What?"_

"_Right now, you have hate in you're heart for what she did to you." She said_

"…_Kira… don't hate. Think positive, you love her, she loves you. Whatever happens go to her…"_

"_Kira this can all be yours" the room suddenly went dark. He felt ice cold water on his face._

_**End of Dream**_

Kira quickly got up fast. He looked up at Cagalli who seemed to have an empty bucket in her hands.

"I…I…" Kira said. "Wow Kira, sorry I tried to wake you but you wouldn't budge. So naturally, I got worried." Cagalli said.

"Cagalli, were you with Athrun when you saw Lacus yesterday?" Kira quickly asked. Cagalli nodded. "Where, where is she staying?" Kira asked.

"I never …asked" Cagalli said. Kira ran out of the room and out of his apartment. Cagalli ran to the door

"Kira!" she called out but he didn't answer he just kept on running.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira had searched far and wide for Lacus, she was no where to be found. Kira didn't know where she lived, so he searched the streets and mall; he was just hoping that he would be able to catch her. However Orb is way too large, finding someone on the streets had to be almost impossible, considering that he doesn't have a clue where she was living.

Kira finally gave up. With all the pain she caused him throughout the time she had left. Kira would always seem to drift to the large tree on top of the hill near his high school.

--------------------------------

He was walking towards the hill when he noticed someone was up there. Kira's heart nearly stopped beating for awhile. It was Lacus, she was wearing a beautiful sundress, it went down towards her thigh's, and the top was cut right above her chest was, revealing her shoulders.

**(A/N: Imagine when you first saw Lacus in Destiny, you know that green sundress she wears try to envision that please)**

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was no dream this time. The wind caused her hair to flutter like crazy as well as her dress. Lacus looked absolutely beautiful, chills ran up and down his spine. She was standing straight, observing the school she used to go to. The school, filled with so many happy memories.

Kira was now right behind her, probably a meter away. Lacus' didn't notice, the sound of the wind was loud enough for a dog to run unnoticed.

Lacus decided she had enough and was ready to leave, she turned around, and there he was. Kira was standing right in front of her, his eyes, his hair, and his lips. Kira, the one that stole her heart, was now standing in front of her.

"…Kira"

'…I spent all this time searching for her, and I haven't even thought about what I would say' he said mentally

Kira walked closer to her. Lacus didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say. Kira placed his hands on her face, feeling the warms of her soft smooth skin.

"…Is it really you" he asked. Tears started to drop down her face. "…Lacus…I can't believe you're standing right here, in front of me." Kira almost cried. He dried her tears with his hands, but that didn't stop the flow of tears falling from her eyes.

Lacus wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly, Kira put his arms around her waist and did the same. Lacus cried on his shoulder.

"…Kira why?" she asked. Kira didn't answer. He just embraced her tighter.

"Lacus, after you left…I was nothing. I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, I couldn't function properly. I hurt a lot of people too…" he berried his face on Lacus' bare shoulder. He could feel the warmth of her body, just like in his dream.

"I hated you, and I hated you for what you did."

"Kira…I…I" Lacus cried

"Please, don't say anything. I know where not together anymore, and I don't care if you had already found someone else, I just want to stay like this a little longer. Please" Kira said.

"No matter how much I hated you, I loved you a hundred times more"

Lacus' shoulder felt so warm. Kira knew that this moment wasn't going to last. However Lacus didn't want this moment to end too.

Something came over Lacus, she didn't know why she did it. Lacus pulled away and kissed him. Kira's eyes widened, he quickly gave in and kissed her back. The feeling, this feeling, Kira had been waiting so long for this moment.

Kira put his hand on the back of her head and kissed her passionately. "…Kira I-" Lacus managed to squeeze through but was quickly silenced as Kira devoured her lips. After about 10 to 15 minutes, they broke away. Both of them were breathless.

"Kira…I" Lacus took a deep breathe trying her best to breath.

"Sorry" Kira said.

"Kira I have something to tell you" Lacus said.

"I'm…"

To be continued...


	13. Feelings

* * *

Chapter 13

Feelings

* * *

"Kira I have something to tell you" Lacus said. 

"I'm…"

-----------------------------

Kira lied in the grass in the middle of the park. It was already in the evening. Kira starred into the sky starring at the clouds, he was trying to figure out what shape they resembled. One of the clouds looked exactly like a halo. The halo reminded him of his mother, his biological mother that is.

Kira's had always thought of his biological mother like an angel. That's what he thought his mother was when he was growing up, even now he thinks of her like that even though she is no longer with him. His mother looked a lot like Kira. She was a brunette with violet eyes. She always had a smile on her face, she was beautiful.

He couldn't believe he saw his mother in his dream. Seeing his mother reminded him how much he missed her. He was only 4 years old when she passed away, but she had a face and a personality that Kira could never forget, it was engraved into his heart.

Kira's mother was really good friends with the Yamato's. She didn't have a family of her own, she only had Kira. She had asked the Yamato's to watch over Kira if anything were to happen to her. She had been sick with an illness for awhile. She knew her time was nearing its everlasting end. Cagalli was taken away from her and birth. The doctors had always said that she didn't make it. but in her heart she knew she was taken away from her.

Kira smiled thinking about all the happy memories he made with his mother. She was always smiling. She had the power to always make him feel better, like most moms. But Kira's connection with her was so strong, it was clear that he was a mamma's boy.

Kira sighed heavily, he rolled to his side. Thoughts about his dream suddenly came to him.

"_Kira, whatever happens, don't hate her" _

"You've got to be kidding me. How can I forgive her after that?" Kira thought as he sighed. "I can't forgive her, but I don't exactly hate her…" Kira starred up at the ceiling. "Why does everything seem go so wrong lately?"

"Forget forgiving her…I don't even think I could look at her anymore…I can't believe she lied to me…"

-----------------------------

"SHINN!" a women's voice screamed. Shinn nearly fell in pain as he covered his ears. "Do you really need to yell, you're right beside me!" Shinn said angrily. The girl laughed

"By the way, who are you?" he teased.

"Very funny" she giggled.

"Guess what?" Luna asked

"What?" Shinn responded.

"I herd from Cagalli that Lacus came back." Luna said. Shinn's head jerked up towards Luna's face.

"WHAT!"

-------------------------------

Lacus walked to her front porch, she reached in her purse and pulled out her keys. Almost as soon as Lacus put the keys in the key hole she realized that the door was unlocked. But how can that be she was a well organized person. She would never forget to leave a door unlocked.

Lacus silently walked in. she took one quick stare at the shoes and then stared at the bags that were lying near the front door. She sighed in relief, she was thinking that maybe someone had broken in. however it was only Shawn.

"Lacus" Shawn called out. Lacus jerked her head up to left and saw Shawn approaching her from the other side of the hall

"…Shawn I thought you and father weren't coming till the end of the week" Lacus said.

"I was done everything so Mr. Clyne asked me to come earlier to watch over you" Shawn smiled

"I see" Lacus said with a hint irritation, Shawn didn't notice though.

Shawn grabbed Lacus' hand and led her towards the outer door. Lacus looked curiously at Shawn "Umm…where are you taking me?" Lacus asked

"I told you the next time we were alone I would take you shopping" Shawn smiled. Lacus didn't say anything, she just continued to walk along with Shawn and got into his car. Lacus loved shopping she almost never passed the opportunity to go.

------------------------------------

"Athrun" Cagalli called out. Athrun sighed "what Cagalli…"

"What was that for?" she hissed

"What was what for?" Athrun asked

"The sigh" Cagalli said

"It was for …you?" Athrun said. Cagalli's head jerked up "I know that, but why!" she demanded. Athrun put his arms around her waist, Cagalli's arms were trapped within Athrun's embrace. She blushed as he inched closer and pressed his lips to hers. After about 2 minutes he pulled back. Cagalli was blushing like she always does. "Sorry I love it when you're angry" he laughed before kissing her again.

Athrun pulled away and broke off the embrace he had on her "Cagalli come on let's go" Athrun said.

"I don't want to go now" Cagalli said softly. "Me too, but today is the last day of the sale and I wanted to get that statue for my mother" Athrun said.

"I think the mall's closed already" she giggled "We still got until 8, its only 6" Athrun stated.

-----------------------------------------------------

Shinn and Luna were also walking towards the mall. They passed by an opened field with a lot of hills, it was the park. Shinn looked further down and noticed Kira lying on the grass.

"It's Kira!" Shinn shouted. Luna jerked her head towards the hill

"You're right. Let's go talk to him" Luna said. "I want to confront him about Lacus" Shinn said running off into Kira's direction. Luna didn't say anything she just followed him

------------------------------

Kira was still in deep thoughts about himself and Lacus. Kira didn't even notice anyone approaching him.

"Yo Kira" Shinn called out. Kira sat up and looked in the direction of the voice that was calling to him

"…Shinn?" Kira said. Shinn ran right up to where Kira was, Luna arrived right after Shinn

"What's wrong?" Kira asked. Shinn jerked his head up "you're asking me what's wrong?" Shinn said.

"Huh…"

"I heard from Cagalli that Lacus was back…" Luna said. Kira sighed "yeah I know"

"Well did you see her?" Shinn asked. Kira nodded "so what happen Kira?" Luna asked.

"Not much, but now I know why she left in the first place" Kira sighed. Luna jerked her head in disbelief "why did she …leave" she asked

"Sorry, I don't wanna talk about it" Kira sighed as he got up and walked began to walk away

"Kira?" Luna called out. Kira didn't respond, he just walked further and further away. "I wonder what Lacus' reasons were" Shinn asked.

"Good job Luna. You scared him away" Shinn said. Luna just gave a frown

---------------------------

"Perfect its right here" Athrun said as he held the statue within his hands. Cagalli sighed. "Alright buy it and let's go" Cagalli said. Athrun purchased it and they were off into the mall.

Athrun and Cagalli were about to leave when Athrun noticed someone that caught his attention. Athrun grabbed Cagalli's hand and quickly hid behind a large poll. Cagalli sighed "Athrun… what are we doing" Cagalli asked.

"Cagalli look" Athrun pointed. Cagalli looked over and saw Lacus, and this guy who had his arm around her shoulder. Cagalli's had jerked towards Cagalli. "I…" Athrun observed them as they walked into a clothing store.

"Cagalli, let's follow them" Athrun said. "My thoughts exactly, but I was thinking of something a bit more-" Cagalli's head jerked up again "Hey I wasn't done talking to you" Cagalli whispered but Athrun was already walking towards the store, Cagalli quickly followed.

Athrun went to the men section of the store, he immediately tried to look interested and picked out a shirt. "Athrun what are you doing?" Cagalli asked. "What does it look like" he said. From where they were they had a clear view of Lacus and the guy that was with her.

"Why didn't she mention anything about a guy?" Athrun asked. "I don't know" Cagalli said.

"More importantly, how come you never asked her anything about Kira?" Athrun said. Cagalli glared. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mention it because I was actually thinking if she didn't bring up then she wouldn't wanna talk about it!" Cagalli said sarcastically. "Why didn't you ask her about it?" Cagalli said.

Athrun hesitated before answering. "Well to tell you the truth I was taken back by her sudden impact of beauty-"Athrun teased. He suddenly got nudged in the head. Cagalli just glared. "I hate you" she said.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kira walked into his residents, he through his clothes off and jumped into the shower. After that he threw on some fresh clothes and sat down on the couch and turned on his television. He flipped onto a channel that seemed to have a biography on Genius'. It seemed interesting, plus there wasn't really anything to watch on Sunday's anyways.

----------------------------

"Lacus that looks great on you, you look like a goddess!" Shawn proclaimed. Lacus blushed slightly

Cagalli's head jerked up "What the hell was that?" she whispered. Athrun nudged his head. "He had his arm around her shoulder before, I think it's pretty obvious she's in a relationship" he sighed.

"I think I'll get this one" Lacus said. Shawn smiled. "Is that all you want from this store?" Shawn asked. Lacus nodded her head "Actually I'm not really in the shopping mood today" Lacus sighed. "…okay" Shawn said.

Athrun looked at Cagalli. "Come on let's get out of here, I want to speak with Kira. Didn't you say he was trying look for her this mourning?" Athrun asked. "Yeah, I don't know if he found her though" she said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira had fallen sleep on the couch with the television still running. Kira's sleep was suddenly interrupted by a door bell. Kira slowly got up as the bell rang continuously. Kira walked towards the door.

'_Only Cagalli is this …annoying' _

Kira unlocked the door, it was of course Cagalli, and she was with Athrun "…I heard it the first time" Kira was still half asleep. Cagalli smiled without a word to say. Kira left the door open to let them in and walked back to the couch. Cagalli and Athrun let themselves in and shut the door behind them. They joined Kira in the living room.

"So Kira did you find Lacus then?" Cagalli asked taking a seat right next to him. Kira flipped the channel before answering, his eyes remained fixed on the television

"…Yeah"

Athrun's head jerked up. "Kira… what happened?" he asked. Cagalli was getting the impression that it didn't end well.

"She told me why she left"

Cagalli's eyes widened. "Well…"

"Why did she?" she asked

"Apparently she was engaged since she was 14" Kira said. Athrun and Cagalli's mouths both hung open. "WHAT!" they both shouted.

"Her father had arranged it all. Her wedding is in less then a week away, that's what she told me" Kira lifted his head and took a deep breath. Kira looked over at the two and smiled "so when are you two going to get married?" Kira asked

They both blushed massively "Kira, are you really okay with this?" Athrun asked.

"Who said I was okay with this?" Kira asked. "Kira it's not too late. Don't give up yet you haven't lost" Athrun said.

"It's not that easy." He said.

"If course it won't be that easy, but you can't give up now" Athrun said.

"It's already too late. I've only been with her for 5 months, he's been with her for at least 2 years now"

"Kira, it was arranged. I saw Lacus wearing that bracelet remember. When Cagalli asked to see it, she refused to take it off. She said she never takes it off," Athrun said. Cagalli's head jerked up

"WHAT! KIRA GOT HER THAT!" Cagalli snapped.

Kira sighed. "Alright, let's say that she does still have feelings for me. I mean if she really did, she wouldn't have left in the first place, or she should have at least told me the truth from the start. She was already engaged when we started seeing each other. She lied to me from the start."

"K…Kira there has to be more to it then meets the eye." Athrun said. Kira jerked his head angrily at the two. "Is this what you guys came here to do?"

"…"

------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 Days before the Wedding (Kira's residence)**

"I know there's something still there. I can see it in you're eye's every time you look at me. Don't worry though, I won't stop you from you're special day" Kira said.

"Kira…I"

Kira looked at the invitation Lacus just handed him. He opened it and read it. After reading it he took in a deep sigh

"Please Kira, it would mean a lot to me if you …came" she said nervously.

"…I don't know" he said.

"Please…" she begged with tears falling down her face.

"Lacus, I love you" he said

"…Kira I…"

"Can you understand why I don't want to go?" he said.

"I understand you. You love and respect you're father a lot. It's understanding that you would follow his wishes and marry this guy. This is something I could never watch you go through though…I'd go insane if I saw." Kira lowered his head his eyes gazed at the bracelet he had gotten her. He reached out and gently grabbed her hand.

"Lacus why do you still wear this?" he asked. She avoided eye contact. She didn't answer, she didn't want to admit it to herself. She held the bracelet with her other hand and pressed it up against her chest. The reason she had the bracelet was clear as day. She still had feelings for him.

"Lacus are you sure you want to marry this guy?" he asked. She didn't answer him. There was nothing but silence. After about 2 minutes, Kira couldn't take it anymore. Kira sighed. He turned around and began walking away from her.

Almost as soon as Kira took his second step he felt her arms wrapped around his waist embracing him tightly from behind.

Kira was bewildered, he didn't know what to say or how to respond.

"Kira, I don't want to get …married" she cried

"I love you" she said. Kira turned around only to have her lips pressed up against his. Kira was a little stunned but quickly gave in, he returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed in harder for a more passionate kiss. Kira placed his hands gently on her waist.

After about 2 minutes Kira slid his tongue into her mouth. Lacus did the same, both their tongues were being devoured. It was a moment's bliss. The heat between their bodies' left them both sweating, and struggling to breath. Kira reached down and put his hands under her thigh's, he instantly swooped her off her feet. He lifted her up high. Lacus slowly wrapped her legs around his waist.

Kira gently laid her down on the couch.

Kira pulled away slowly from the kiss. "Kira…I…love you. I don't want to get married" Tears began to fall from her face.

"Lacus run away with me…"

"What…" she said nerviously

* * *

**I recovered a lost chapter 7, thanks Ryan for sending it to me:D**

**I'll have a bran new chapter up this saturday, bye **


	14. Disappear?

* * *

Chapter 14

Disappear

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------

---------------

Kira gently laid Lacus down on his couch as he broke their kiss, opening his eyes as he stared deeply into her beautiful orbs. Lacus could only look back as the tears began filling up her eyes "I love you Kira… I don't wish to get married" she said.

"Run away with me Lacus…"

"What…?" she said nervously… surely Kira couldn't be serious. Kira continued to stare into the endless pools of her eyes as he claimed her soft lips with another kiss. Thought and reason strayed far from Lacus' mind, she could only do what her heart felt was right. She pulled herself closer to Kira as her lips met his with equal passion.

Lacus could feel that their kiss was starting to lose control. It was only a matter of moments before Kira's tongue slid into her eagerly awaiting mouth.

Their unresolved passion for each other had Kira and Lacus clinging to each other as closely as they could, a dipping orange sun in an ocean of clouds the last thing on their minds.

Lacus felt as if her heart was going to burn away in the flame of passionate love that was between them. This was the feeling that had been lurking in the dark shadows for the past two years. All they could do was listen to their hearts and let their feelings guide them to what they knew was right.

Kira slowly parted their lips as his tongue slipped out from her mouth. Lacus gave a small pout at Kira's decision to break off their kiss. He smiled warmly at her as Lacus' head rose for a moment before he knew what was on his mind. It was Kira's smile though, his smile that made her truly feel in her heart that everything was going to be alright. He'd always had that special power over her

Kira leaned down to start nibbling on her earlobe. Lacus gasped when his mouth started its tantalizing movements again. That's what made this moment so special to the both of them; Kira didn't care that Lacus was to be married in two days. All that mattered was that he was with the person he loved more than life itself; his angel that he would give his life for without a second thought if it came to it. They knew that in their hearts, this was the right thing to do.

Kira lowered his head and left a trail of passionate kisses to the soft skin of her neck, stopping at her throat to nibble at her throat. Kira placed his left hand underneath her left thigh; he let his hand run up and down in a tender pattern, letting his body drink in at the feel of her smooth skin again. Kira raised his head as her captured her slightly bruised lips in a fierce kiss, his tongue pushing forward to ravish her mouth again.

Lacus' soft coos to beg Kira onward stirred her passion as her hands began falling down his chest, raising her fingers up to begin unbuttoning his shirt.

After she'd finished with the very last button, she eagerly started slipping it away from his shoulders so she could have at his chest. Her eyes took noticed to a ring wrapped tightly around his neck as her baby blue orbs widened in recognition of it. Lacus parted from their fiery kiss and rolled herself over so that she was now on top. Kira however, was too caught up in the moment that he didn't even notice the way Lacus kept looking at the item he was wearing around his neck.

Lacus' legs wrapped themselves tightly around his waist as she whimpered with tender affection as Kira began kissing a trail of passion down the side of her neck again. She felt burning heat from inside her as Kira started focusing on a particularly sensitive spot, her eyes becoming blurry to what words couldn't describe.

She couldn't believe for a moment that Kira still wore her ring. After all she'd done to him, how Kira could still care so deeply about her that he'd keep it with him every day. Lacus was sure that he would've hated her so much for leaving him like she did.

Lacus was on the verge of screaming; however she could still recall the memory as though it were yesterday.

-------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**------------------------------------------------ **

**Flashback **

School was coming to a close soon. Kira and Lacus were walking home from Cagalli's where they'd finishing play a game of Truth or Dare. Lacus had her arms locked on to Kira's left arm as her head rested comfortably on his shoulder. Lacus' cheeks still blushed a warm red when she remembered what Cagalli had asked Kira when they'd first started playing.

Cagalli had asked Kira if they'd **done** it or not. Kira had answered "To be honest… I've lost count after the first month"

Lacus couldn't believe that all of their friends knew they'd **done it** countless times. She was really feeling embarrassed at herself.

"…Kira"

Kira looked over at Lacus and smiled. "What is it?" he questioned.

"…Why did you answer Cagalli's truth question?" Lacus asked, she couldn't help but be embarrassed talking so openly about it.

"Eh?" Kira suddenly had a sad expression on his face _'Maybe I should've just not answered…'_ "Sorry… but if I hadn't of answered, Cagalli never would have dropped it"

Lacus stared down at the bracelet she had gotten from him. Kira could see she felt a bit embarrassed now that everyone knew and all. Kira stopped walking. Lacus turned around and look curiously at Kira. He placed his hands on her shoulders, slowly losing himself as he stared into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Kira…?"

"Lacus do you regret it?" Kira asked.

Lacus starred in shock "…regret what?"

"Do you regret, well… sleeping with me"

Lacus felt her face heat up. "I…I…never said that"

"Then… why do you care if somebody knows if we've done it before?" he asked. Lacus looked into his violet eyes. "I just don't want them to think that I'm like that…" she said.

Lacus smiled as she lifted her feet off the ground and into Kira's awaiting arms. Lacus had her arms wrapped tightly around Kira's neck as she tried using her bodyweight to bend him over, but she was by far too light to do that.

Lacus tried to force him to bend down but he just wouldn't budge. Kira loved it when she'd try something like this, it would always warm his heart.

"Umm…Lacus what are you trying to do" Kira asked curiously looking at her fatigued expression. Lacus slowly put her feet down.

"Umm… nothing" she sighed. Kira grabbed onto her waist and placed his lips over hers. The kiss started softly but then turned more passionate as Kira cupped her face between his hands, calling her closer with his lips as they melded together into one.

"I love you, Lacus" he said looking deep into her beautiful blue eyes. Lacus blushed at his tender words, it was like her to feel that way whenever Kira spoke his heart to her like this, because she knew they were true.

"You know Lacus, everyday I wake up afraid. I've been afraid ever since we've been together" he said.

"…Afraid of what?" Lacus questioned, her arms were still wrapped tightly around his neck. Kira brought his lips to her right side of her face as he spoke in soft whispers.

"I'm afraid that one day I'm going to wake up and you're not going to be here anymore" he said. Lacus could feel it in his voice, he was afraid. Lacus pulled back and kissed him. She gently parted from the kiss slowly.

"Kira, I promise I'll never leave you." She said before they shared a quick kiss. Lacus parted again. She broke out of the embrace and grabbed Kira's hand. "I want to give you something Kira but it's at home" she said as she grabbed his had and they took off towards her home. Kira didn't really question her; he just followed her as she walked at a fast pace. Lacus seemed to be in a hurry.

Kira seemed to have a pretty good idea what it was that she wanted to **give** him. The idea was making his heart race faster and faster.

**_- - - - - Scene Change - - - - - _**

Kira was led into Lacus' bedroom. She went into her drawer and took out a small box. She opened it up and took out a silver ring and handed it to Kira. Kira took the ring and looked at it curiously. His eyes went back to Lacus.

"It's the ring my mother gave me just before she died. It's only thing I have that reminds me of my mother…" she said. Kira took a step back. "Are you giving this to me?" he asked partially in shock.

Lacus didn't say anything she just nodded.

"…Lacus I couldn't accept this. It's the only thing of your mother you have left. This is too much" Kira said as he extended his hand with the ring back to her.

Lacus took Kira's hand and enclosed it with the ring still in his palm.

"I love you so much Kira. I want you to understand that." She said. Her eyes fixed on his.

Kira felt a deep heat rising in his heart as his face was feeling warm too. Lacus leaned in to kiss him deeply; her arms wound around his neck as Kira quickly gave into the sensation. Lacus pulled Kira with her down to her bed as their bodies clung tightly together.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**End flashback**

"Kira…" she whispered; her ocean blue eyes near stained with tears as her soft moaning echoed in Kira's mind. Kira's lips were slowly devouring her own, their fierce passions ignited in each other's hearts as Lacus could feel Kira's hands running over her figure.

Lacus slowly removed her golden hairclip from her hair; leaving waves of pink shimmering downwards as she placed it on the coffee table nearside the couch.

Lacus was sitting on Kira's lap with her arms wrapped around him, her hand running through his brunette hair. Without parting from the kiss, Kira placed a hand under her knees and another hand on her back. Kira lifted her up gently; quickly walking to his bedroom while never breaking away from the kiss for a moment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn tried and tried to reach Lacus' cell but all he could get was her voice mail. He was getting angry. Shawn thought of calling Siegel, but all that would have done is get him into trouble.

Siegel wasn't coming to the house today because of a meeting he had across town. He'd be back by noon at the earliest of the next day.

Shawn didn't really know the area so the only thing he could do was keep calling and hope that she picks up.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Well Hibiki it's been an honor. I never got the change to ask you to where you were moving your research too?" Auska asked. Ulen but his bag down on the desk and rested on the chair in front of her desk.

" Los Angeles" he said.

"I see, why did you decided to go there?" she asked.

"Well I have some family there, and I have always wanted live in L.A." Ulen said as he got up. Auska smiled.

"…Kira's going to miss you" she said. Ulen smiled. "I've already asked Kira to come along with me." He said. Auska was really surprised; she was also stunned, dazed, shaken, and upset.

"…What Kira's going with you and he didn't tell me?" she said.

"I've told him for weeks about this, I'm surprised he didn't say anything." He said.

"Wow, he really didn't tell you?" he asked. She nodded. "Well Kira must have just forgotten." he said.

"I have to go" he said. Auska got up and gave him a hug. Despite of Ulen's age he still blushed little. "Good luck to the both of you, and please tell Kira goodbye for me" she smiled.

"Why don't you come see us off Tuesday?" he asked. Auska smiled. "What time is you're flight?" she asked.

"2:45pm" he said.

------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 11 o'clock of the next day. Kira hadn't slept that peacefully in a really long time. Kira's memory was fresh on the events of what had happened last night when he'd awakened. He was still half asleep, he reached out hoping to find Lacus, but he didn't feel anyone there. He opened his eyes and saw that no one was there. All that was there was a neatly placed letter. It was obvious Lacus was no longer here.

It was the invitation to the wedding.

Kira turned over on his side as he gave a sigh. "I guess she's going to go through with it…"

"As the days goes by I just seem to make things worse then they already are…"

"…Damn it, why am I such a screw up?"

"I don't know what to do anymore…" Kira said to himself out loud. He picked up the other pillow that Lacus was sleeping on and placed it over his face. It still smelt like her so much, it was as if she was still here

------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------

The next day seemed to pass by quickly. Kira was getting ready to make his move to L.A. the next day. A bunch of home movers had come by to assist Kira with packing away all of things. They'd been sent by Dr. Hibiki to get Kira ready to move as fast as he was able.

Kira didn't do much that day. He had met up with Athrun and Cagalli to say farewell to them properly. He didn't want to leave his sister or his best friend but he had to go. If he wanted to achieve his dreams he couldn't stay in Orb any longer.

Cagalli and Athrun were going to the beach with Shinn, Miriallia, Dearkka, Luna, and Meyrin. Kira didn't bother to tell any of them that he was going. He was never good at farewells.

Dearkka had a cottage up there so they were all spending the week there. The cottage was too far, they wouldn't be able to see Kira off. But then again Kira didn't really care about it. Cagalli was his sister, and Athrun is dating his sister. They would definitely meet again one day.

But sadly to say none of them knew that Lacus' wedding was tomorrow…

-------------------------------------

The day of the wedding was finally here. Lacus was scheduled to get married right at noon.

Lacus was getting her hair done in her house…well mansion. Siegel had really hit the jackpot. You could say Siegel was a very wealthy man now.

There were about 5 people fixing Lacus up for the wedding. One was doing her hair, another was giving her a manicure, and the others were preparing her dress

'I…don't think he'll show…' Lacus said mentally

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------

Kira walked out of the empty residence. He turned around and observed his empty home. It was a place he had built so many wonderful memories. Kira despised the way his life was turning out. He wouldn't have gone to the wedding if he could help it, but his heart was aching at him to see Lacus one more time before he'd be gone.

It pained Kira so much to walk towards the mansion to where she was getting married. Lacus was set to get married in the flower garden. It was filled from to as far as the eye could see with breathtaking designs and flower arrangements that held a place truly fit for such a kind person like Lacus to be married. '_This would be perfect if she were only marrying the right person…'_ Kira selfishly thought to himself as he gave it a longing stare.

It was going to take a while to get to her house. It was a long walk, but Kira still had some time to kill as he noticed himself getting close now.

Each step Kira took toward her house the more it hurt. There was only one thing Kira could say to bring himself the courage to face her.

'_If you love her, let her go…' _It pained him so much to think of such a thing. But he had to see her. Nothing was going to stop him this time.

-------------------------------------------

"What Kira's leaving, and he didn't say anything?" Shinn asked. Athrun nodded sadly.

"Why is he leaving?" Luna asked.

"He's going to U.C.L.A" Cagalli said.

"He could have at least said bye. I mean you just don't leave a person hanging like that. Or maybe he learned it from Lacus" Shinn said.

Athrun scratched his head and sighed.

"No, that's not it. Kira always had troubles with goodbyes. It's not something he really enjoys." Cagalli said. Cagalli was picked up from behind by Athrun. Athrun lifted her up on his shoulders and threw her into the water.

"ATHRUN!" Cagalli screamed. Athrun laughed.

"Don't talk about Kira too much in front of Cagalli, she gets really upset." He whispered. Shinn and Luna nodded their heads.

---------------------------------------------

Lacus was set to be married in just half an hour. Everyone was awaiting the main event for the lovely bride and groom to come down the aisle. Lacus was standing in front of the long mirror as she gazed sadly into it.

There was no way for her to escape this. Her father was already seated along with everyone else.

Lacus was alone; she didn't want to leave just yet. She looked at herself in the mirror; she looked so incredibly beautiful in her wedding dress. White lace trimmed over as her veil was hanging briskly over her face, shielding a few faint tears from view in the mirror.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira approached the front gate to Lacus' home.

Kira was wearing a noble and expensive suit; he wasn't going to the wedding but he needed to be looking presentable at least. Kira flashed his invitation to the two guards at the entranced as they admitted him inside.

Kira walked into the garden to where everyone was currently standing. The scenery was simply beautiful. Kira's eyes shifted over to a nearby man wearing a white tuxedo, he was obviously the groom.

_'I envy him' _was the only thing Kira could say about him. Kira was feeling cold and empty inside, these feelings and no others filled the void of his mind and heart as he continued to walk inside.

The mansion was huge inside. He never thought he would find Lacus in such a huge space. Luckily for Kira, Lacus was inside a nearby changing room at the entrance to the garden. It was hard to miss.

---------------------------------------------------------

Lacus was still starring into space; she was completely prepared to get married. Her dress was on, her hair was done up beautifully. She looked absolutely radiant. She didn't even notice her love coming up from behind her.

"Lacus…" he called out. Lacus snapped out of her trance and looked over to the one who had just called.

"…Kira?" Lacus instantly got up. Kira's heart felt like it was going to burn away. Lacus had always been beautiful; but he couldn't stand the sight in front of him that took his heart and mind to places they'd only dreamt about. It hurt him so much to look at her. But Kira had to this; he didn't want to do what Lacus had done to him. He wanted to say goodbye properly.

Kira walked closer to her until they where just barely a foot apart. Lacus' eyes glittered up. Kira looked perfect, Lacus felt like it was Kira she was getting married to.

"I didn't think you'd come…" she said.

Kira looked at her head to toe. She looked like a goddess. Kira looked into her eyes and gave her the most loving smile.

"You look beautiful Lacus."

"…" she could only blush.

"…I'm not staying for the wedding. I just came to say goodbye" he said.

"…What?" she said. Kira handed her a small red box, he gently wrapped her hand around it so it was enclosed tightly in her palm. Lacus looked curiously at Kira… she wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come out.

"Kira I-"

Lacus was interrupted.

"My plane leaves in two hours… I need to leave. Take care of yourself Lacus…" Kira walked up to her as he embraced her tightly,

"I'm sure your husband will take good care of you. He's a lucky man." Kira quietly said as he leaned in to kiss her lightly on the cheek.

"I'm… sorry about the other day. I didn't mean to pressure you anymore then I already have, I couldn't control myself though." He said.

As much as it hurt, Lacus tried to keep a straight face. "Where are you going off to?" she asked.

" L.A." Kira looked down at the red box he had given her and noticed the bracelet around her wrist. Kira grabbed her wrist and lifted up gently. Lacus' eyes widened.

"I'm still confused as to why you're wearing this." He said.

She didn't say anything. Kira smiled at her again.

"Well good luck, I hope you're happy about this decision. I wish I could've done something to change your mind before it had to end this way. I know when it's time to put a stop to such a childish dream. …It was still a beautiful dream while it lasted, please remember that. Goodbye Lacus." Kira looked at her one last time before he tuned around and walked away from her.

Lacus stood there silently, one of her hands clutched with the box that Kira had given her. She knew she couldn't cry, her heart was slowly breaking into too many pieces that tears and any such words couldn't describe this unbearable pain that rung from her heart to every corner of her soul.

Kira was finally gone… gone from her life forever and she couldn't say a single thing to him.

Lacus looked down at the red box that was in her hand. She untied the ribbon and removed the top cover.

Inside was the ring she had given to Kira so long ago. She picked it up and gazed at it…

**Flashback **

_"…Lacus I can't accept this. It's the only thing of your mother you have left. This is too much." _

_"I love you so much Kira. I want you to understand that." She said. 'Kira…I want you to know that my heart is forever, eternally yours. I could never love someone else as much as much as I love you. I'll always be with you, no matter where you go' _

_'Lacus…' Their thoughts echoed in sync with each other as though they truly could hear one another through their hearts of what the other was feeling. _

_Lacus leaned into Kira for a deeply heartfelt kiss, their hearts one with each other as they let their love lead them forward. _

**End Flashback **

There was something else in the red box. It was a beautiful flower blossom… exactly like the one Kira had risked himself for so long ago when they were only five years old.

Lacus' knees shook as hot tears ran down her cheeks. She fell down towards the ground as her lips quivered with an undeniable pain wrenching her heart "K…Kira…" Lacus managed to whisper out before she broke out in uncontrollable sobs on the floor.

-----------------------------------------------

"Why did you want to meet here?" Ulen asked. Kira shut the door to the limo as Ulen gave the driver the signal to drive to the air port.

"I wanted to say goodbye to someone personally before I left" Kira said. Ulen smiled.

"Well Kira we have a long road ahead of us." Ulen smiled.

"Yeah I know. I've never been to America before. I wonder how it is." He said.

---------------------------------------------

Lacus was finally able to pick herself up off the floor. She stood up straight. The tears wouldn't stop though.

One of Lacus' maids approached Lacus' change room, cautiously opening the door to make sure she wasn't intruding "Ms. Clyne…? The wedding will be beginning in fifteen minutes. Do make sure you're ready" "Yes, thank you" Lacus managed to say, she stayed turned around so the maid wouldn't have seen her face.

"I just have to get something up in my room, I'll be right back." Lacus said.

The women walked out into the garden. Lacus was left alone.

------------------------------------

The time of the wedding had finally arrived.

"Will someone please go and get Lacus. It's time" Siegel said.

"I'll get her" one of Shawn's cousins said. She went inside to go find her.

She went immediately to the changing room. When she opened the door expecting to find Lacus, there wasn't anyone there.

"Lacus!" she called out. She went upstairs to go search her room. Lacus' door was left open. What that person saw next shocked her to the core.

Lacus' wedding dress had been taken off and was lying on the bed.

"Oh my goodness…!" the woman cried

**2 Hours Later 2:00 P.M. **

Auska had come by and said goodbye properly. She really grew into liking Kira but the age difference was a big deal to the both of them, and Kira didn't really have the same feelings.

"Well, good luck Kira. I'm really going to miss you." Auska said. Kira was about to board the plane when he noticed someone very dear to him approaching him. It was his mother.

"Mom?" he said.

"Oh Kira I didn't think I was going to make it in time." Kira's mother said giving him a hug.

"I thought you weren't going to come see me off" he said. Auska smiled happily.

After a long while Kira couldn't wait any longer. The plane was about to leave. "Bye mom." He said giving her one last hug.

"Be careful Kira. I herd L.A. could be quite dangerous." His mother said.

Kira smiled at her one last time before heading off. She cried watching her only son leaving Orb, maybe for good.

------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira and Ulen were sitting in first class seats. They both had there lab tops on the table in front of them.

Kira seemed to look a bit troubled; Ulen saw this and felt he should ask him about it. "Kira is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah …there's something important I forgot to do, but I can't seem to but my finger on what it was" Kira said.

"Well I'm sure you'll remember it sooner or later." Ulen asked. Kira jerked his head up quickly. He freaked Ulen out a little.

"Oh damn it!" Kira said out loud. Ulen looked at him curiously.

"What, what is it?" he asked.

"I forgot to-"

---------------------------------------------------------------

'Number does not exists'

"What the hell is this? I went to his home, he didn't answer the door. I phoned both his numbers and all I get is a false number. Could it be Kira is ignoring me?" Serena said to herself.

_'What did I do?' _Serena thought.

"Could it be that he's been playing me from the start? Or maybe he saw me with Bret the other night?"

"Whatever if he wants me he'll come and get me, I'm not playing tag with him!" she said to herself

---------------------------------------------

Cagalli went into the cottage to get drinks for everyone. She was soon followed by Athrun.

"Athrun I could do it myself" Cagalli said. Athrun walked up to her and picked her up off her feet and into his arms. Cagalli blushed.

"A…Athrun what are you doing" she asked.

"I haven't got a chance to be alone with you since we got here." He said. Athrun laid her on the couch as they started kissing each other softly, they quickly went into a make out session.

After about five minutes Cagalli's cell began to ring.

"Athrun I need to get it." she said. Athrun nodded.

"Let it ring" he smiled at her. She couldn't resist him when he acted like this but she had to answer it, it could've been important.

Cagalli brush Athrun off and picked up her cell and answered it. Athrun waited very impatiently so he decided to kiss her neck as she answer the phone.

"…Ah…Hello?" Cagalli blushed.

"…Lacus?" Cagalli said. Athrun's head jerked up almost immediately as Cagalli said that name.

"Is that Lacus?" he asked. Cagalli nodded.

"…" Cagalli's eyes narrowed with worry as Athrun could hear a desperate voice pleading something over the phone.

"Lacus calm down. Take it easy, just explain everything clearly." She said.

---

To be continued


	15. Delusion

* * *

Chapter 15

Delusion

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Well that was certainly a very long flight." Ulen said.

"Yeah, it was really long" Kira said. Kira and Ulen walked out of the gate they were in and entered the airport. Ulen noticed a person when they entered the airport. He was wearing a black suit; he actually looked like a limo driver. The man was holding a sign to his chest. It said 'Kira Yamato'.

"Kira look over there." Ulen said, pointing.

"Oh that must be my escort to U.C.L.A." Kira said.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Well Kira I'll email you when I'm finished setting up. You can give me a call or send an e-mail if you need to talk before then."

"Alright" Kira said. Ulen put a hand on Kira's shoulder and smiled. "Well good luck. We'll see each other soon enough, but for now its goodbye." Ulen said.

"Yep I've got it. I'll see you later old man." Kira chuckled just knowing how Ulen would react.

"Damn it Kira!" Ulen yelled. Ulen walked off soon after that. Kira went up to the man that was holding up the sign. The man saw Kira approaching him.

"Kira Yamato?" the man asked.

"Yes" Kira answered.

--------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kira was brought to the district area of U.C.L.A. just like when he went to George Peters in Orb; they supplied Kira with his own residence, a top of the line computer, and they're even going to pay him to go to school. Can you imagine getting paid to go to school! There must've been something really special about Kira, U.C.L.A. and even George Peters in Orb expected big things to come from Kira Yamato. But Kira never knew why. Kira always saw himself just like another person. What was it about Kira that made him so special?

Shortly after, Kira was escorted to his new residence.

-----------------------------

Kira's eyes widened as he walked into his new place. It had to be at least twice as big as his home in Orb. Kira took quick notice to how much had been packed into it '_Shouldn't be surprised after what happened the first time, something doesn't feel about it'_

-----------------------------------------------

Kira had finally gotten everything the way he liked it. All of his boxes had been completely unpacked and everything was set up.

Kira dropped down on the couch in front of the television. He looked at the phone that lied in front of him.

"I better tell her fast…" Kira grabbed the phone and dialed a number. It took awhile to get through all the long distance settings but he finally he got through to Orb.

"…Hi" Kira said.

"Yeah, I'm not in Orb anymore."

"I'm sorry, I had a lot on my mind, I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Bye Serena" Kira hung up the phone and took in a deep sigh. It's not if they were anywhere near serious anyways.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Have you found her yet?" Siegel demanded. He was on the phone, his apparent expression becoming more desperate with every passing moment.

"Don't call back until you've found her!" Siegel screamed out as he slammed his phone down, near breaking it off its hold. After a while he sat back down and starred at his computer screen.

"Damn it Lacus!" '_How could you do this to me…?'_

_-----------------------------------------_

------------------------------------------------------------

Something has to be wrong; Lacus would never do such a thing like that. She could be hurt, or maybe kidnapped! Shawn thought. Shawn drove through the streets of Orb consistently. He refused to give up until he found Lacus.

-------------------------

---------------------------------

------------------------

"Cagalli..." Lacus whispered softly. Lacus spotted her quickly enough at the place where they had arranged to meet. Lacus was wearing a pink coat with mixes of violet over her shoulders; it had a hood attached to it.

Lacus noticed Cagalli approaching near her but didn't think she had spotted her so she called out her name. "Cagalli…" she whispered again. Cagalli instantly recognized that voice.

Cagalli took Lacus' arm and dragged her outside of the place they were currently in.

"Don't say anything just get in." Cagalli said as she unlocked her car doors with her remote device. Lacus got in just before Cagalli started the car and drove off.

----------------------------------

They arrived at Cagalli's apartment. Cagalli locked the door just as they arrived.

"Lacus are you okay?" Cagalli asked.

"My father is going to send everyone looking for me soon Cagalli… I don't know what to do. My father must be so angry by now. Kira's gone too Cagalli, god… what have I done?" Lacus spoke as she began breaking down in tear struck sobs.

"Lacus its okay, I'll help you. You just need to calm down." Cagalli said.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kira walked down the streets near the area he now lived in. It was completely different from what he is used to. Everyone here seems to be glaring at Kira; Kira couldn't help but feel a little insecure. Kira had always had a strong will though, he was a fighter. He wasn't about to let a few angry glares and first-hand insecurities get him down.

Kira walked a little further, Kira was careful and made sure he retraced his steps. Kira walked until he saw a beautiful lake on the hillside of a street. It was under a bridge. The scene was breathtaking. He'd always loved nature; its boundless beauty and everlasting miracles that gave birth to where they lived.

Kira sat along the top of the hill viewing the lake; his amethyst eyes drinking in a reflection of sunlight dipping down on the water. There was something magical about Kira and his ability to see these things that not many else could. Maybe it was this part of Kira that stole Lacus' heart away more than anything else.

The area there was quiet. The section of the road was closed off for some reason. The sound of the wind was all there was. It was an unusual wind that Kira had never herd before, but at the same time it was relaxing. The wind made his hair flutter like crazy.

"This is so perfect…" he said out loud. Kira unzipped his black leather jacket and watched it flutter gently about his shoulders. The wind was really picking up now, Kira loved it. It was getting a bit chilly out, so Kira pulled his jacket back around him. He wasn't used to it since it was usually much warmer back in Orb.

"NOOOOOOO!" Kira's peaceful thinking was interrupted by a loud scream. It was kind of distant from where he was, but the silence of the area caught his attention. It was coming from under the bridge. Kira quickly jumped up and ran as fast as he could to the source of the scream.

Kira took a quick look at the tip of a big cemented wall under the bridge. Kira watched intensively at the scene. There was girl tied up on a chair. There were ropes tied securely around her arms and legs; Kira saw she had no way of escaping. There were a lot of men around her; about six of them that looked like a gang.

"You insulted Yoko-chin in public. You're going to pay for that" one of the thugs said. The girl looked extremely terrified. She looked like she was about to breakdown any second.

"Just tell me where you want it and then just maybe I'll forgive you" Yoko said as he ran his fingers over her lips. The girl's eyes widened as words couldn't express her disgust; she bit down hard on his hand.

"OW…You…Bit…c…h" Yoko was about to slap her hard when he noticed a beautiful medallion hanging around her neck. You could tell it was valuable just by its looks. The girl was starting to shake in fear; she was expecting a beating now. But all Yoko did was snatch the medallion off from her neck.

"No, give it back!" the girl screamed. She had tears falling down her cheeks.

"You should have taken my offer when I offered it." Yoko said as he took out a metal clipper from his jacket. Yoko smiled in delight.

The other five guys could only smile at what Yoko planned to do. He would never let anything and anyone get in the way of having a good time; perhaps that's why they all admired him so much.

"Please don't!" the girl screamed. Yoko put the metal clipper to the medallion and was about to cut it in half.

Before Yoko could realize what happened to him he felt a strong kick strike him directly in the face; Yoko went flying a good ten feet away as he immediately figure someone on top of him. His other thug friends questioned the young man's figure.

"Huh, who the hell is that?" One of the men questioned. Kira had the medallion hanging in his head as he glared down at the man they called Yoko.

"I don't know I've never seen him before" another man said. Yoko was on the floor unable to get up. Kira had landed a direct hit at the side of his face. Yoko winced in pain as he could still feel the stinging in his face.

"He hit Yoko-chin" a man said. Kira began searching Yoko's pockets in his jacket.

"Hey what are you doing to Yoko-chin!"

"Yoko-chin!"

"Are you okay Yoko-chin!"

Kira finally found what he was looking for. He grabbed Yoko's cell phone; giving the man he was on top of a hard punch in the face so he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

'Who is this person?' the girl asked herself.

"How dare you touch Yoko-chin's phone!"

"Yoko-chin!"

"Yoko-chin…!" Kira was still standing over Yoko's body. Kira flipped open his phone and dialed 911. Yoko painfully bright his head up and looked over at his minions.

"…Damn it! How many times do I have to tell you! Stop calling me Yoko-" Yoko was cut off as Kira stomped on his head lightly. Yoko was silenced instantaneously as Kira shouted "Yoko-chin!"

Someone on the other end finally answer Kira's call. "Excuse me but I'll like to request an ambulance." Kira said.

Yoko's thugs shot deadly stares at him; Kira could only smile faintly as he took quick notice to them.

"What how dare he think about this girl before dealing with us!" one of them yelled. Kira looked directly at the other five guys.

"The Location is…? Under the east bridge near U.C.L.A." Kira said

"Number of bodies to …treat? Let's see" Kira glanced over at all of the men and took a count.

"Be ready to treat as many as five wounded men; bring stretchers too, I doubt they're going to be in any condition to move" Kira said before he spoke out "Listen, I don't want anymore trouble then has been done. If you promise to give up, we won't have to get into anything we're going to regret."

Yoko's minions hadn't even bothered to listen to Kira's words as they all rushed him at once. Kira gave a small sigh before he tossed off his jacket and the cell phone to the ground. He was meeting them all head on.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh.." Kira managed to gasp out before he clutched at his ribs for a moment. Kira fell down on a single knee as he took in a few minutes to catch his breath. All five guys had been knocked out and were lying unconscious a few feet from Kira and the girl.

Kira slowly walked over to the tied up girl as he winced.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a concerned look in his eyes "They didn't hurt you did they?" The girl was surprised at Kira's ability to fight off all five of those guys at once. And he did it for her.

"I should be asking you that" the girl said. Kira quickly untied the ropes and set the girl free. "Oh yeah… this is yours, right?" Kira said as he pulled out his hand and handed her back her medallion.

"Thank you" the girl said. She grabbed the medallion and put it around her neck. The girl had a white hat on and she managed to tuck in her hair within the hat. Kira noticed that she was wearing a white hat on; she was still very beautiful though. And she had bright blue eyes, just like Lacus.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" he asked. "I'm fine, thank you. The girl walked over and handed Kira his jacket. The strong winds from before were signs from a storm that was nearing the city. Almost as soon as the girl handed Kira his jacket, dark clouds gathered overhead and a faint drizzle started pouring down. They didn't get wet though; they were still under the bridge after all. Kira noticed that her clothes were messed up and some of them were even ripped. What were those guys doing to do to her? "Do you live by here?" Kira asked. The girl nodded. "Not exactly, I go to school here. I was on my way home when I started to feel a bit dizzy. Next thing I know, I'm tied up under a bridge and surrounded by all these guys." She said. "My place isn't too far from here, plus you must be freezing. Do you want to stay at my place until it stops raining?" Kira asked. "Umm…sure" the girl said with a faint blush staining her cheeks 'What's going on…? I just met this guy' Normally she wouldn't accept such an offer but for some reason she felt like she could trust this brunette that had saved her from whatever those guys would do. 

"What about them" The girl asked when she pointed over to the still unconscious men laying on the ground; their clothes a bit wet from being out in the faint drizzle. Kira stayed silent for a moment before he calmly walked over and pulled them under the bridge.

"What're you doing? Don't you remember what they tried to do to you and me?" The girl asked with a shocked look on her face. Kira turned around and gave her a smile "I know… but they're still people after all. The hospital will be by soon and they'll be sure to help them. I doubt they'll be in much of a mood to talk with you to tell what really happened after all" "…." She really didn't know what to say to that; she'd never met anyone before who'd still want to help these monsters after what they'd done.

The girl was shivering a lot so Kira put his jacket over her shoulders. Her blue eyes widened for a minute as she could still feel heat rising in her cheeks. This wasn't something she was used to.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kira entered his residence with the mystery girl. They were really wet now; it'd been raining much harder now. "Wow, its really gotten crazy out there" "Yeah…" "Good thing I have a change of clothes" the girl said, clutching her bag closer to her chest. Kira hadn't even seen that before. "I didn't even notice you had a bag" Kira said. She only smiled at him. "I'll go get you some towels you can dry off" Kira said. "Well actually, do you mind if I take a shower?" she asked. "Sure, that's not a problem" Kira said. Kira led her into his through his residence. Her eyes widened as she let herself wander around his house, it would be a perfect place for anyone to live. "This is a really nice place" she said. Kira picked up a towel from a nearby rack and handed it to her. "The shower's right over there" Kira pointed over to his bathroom. "Thanks" Kira said. The girl went into the washroom and quickly undressed herself. She leaned out by a crack and placed her wet clothes on the nearby hamper. Closing the door behind her; she turned on the hot water and stepped into the shower. Kira went to his room and changed out of his wet clothes. Picking them up along with the girl's clothes near the washroom, he set them in the dryer. Kira went over to sit himself down on his couch and flipped on the TV. ------------------------------------------------------- Lacus stood just behind the door to her father's office. Flashback "Lacus if you really love Kira, you have to tell your father." Cagalli said, "You ran away from a wedding that he spent a lot of money on, and he's gotta be hurting if he doesn't even know why you did it." "But…" Lacus felt guilty for doing what she did. But she knew in her heart that she couldn't go through with this wedding if she wanted Kira to be hers again, even if that meant going against her father's wishes. "Okay…I'll speak with my father." Lacus said. Cagalli nodded her head and smiled. Even though Cagalli and Lacus have been apart for the past few years, it still seemed they knew exactly how to help each other out, just as true friends should. End Flashback Lacus knocked on the door before entering. Siegel eyes jerked up at his daughter, he had been spending so much time on a search for her, and here she was walking through his door? "Lacus" Before Siegel could say anything else Lacus spoke up. "I'm sorry father. I hope you'll be able to forgive me but… I couldn't go through with the wedding" Lacus said, her lips trembling. "You couldn't go through with it? You decided on that, thirty minutes before the wedding?" Siegel screamed out. He'd stood up from his desk, a look of anger and disappointment on his face. Lacus backed up some; she'd never disappointed her father… not once in her entire life. "What am I supposed to tell Shawn's parents? This marriage was going to combine our companies into one! Do you know how many people we would've helped?" "What about me!" Siegel looked shocked; Lacus had never once raised her vice towards him. "I've always tried my best to be the best daughter I could be! I've never once disobeyed you and I've always tried to do whatever I could to make you happy. I was so happy before you started arranging my life three years ago! And now…" Lacus cried out. She collapsed on the floor; her hands raised up to her face as anguished sobs escaped her. "And now it's too late! The one person I love… Kira isn't here anymore! The man I loved with all of my heart and soul has left and I'm never going to see him again!" Lacus spoke through her sobs. Siegel could only stand in disbelief and shock as he watched his heart-broken daughter vent her undeniable heartache. ----------------------------------------------------------- The girl had finally finished taking a shower. She quickly got changed into her dry clothes and opened the door. Kira heard her come out of the washroom; he didn't bother to turn his head though. Kira's eyes were fixed on the television. He was watching a documentary of the theoretical possibilities of the stars and life among other galaxies. "I've completely forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kira Yamato." Kira said with his eyes still fixed on the television. The girl sat on the couch next to him. Kira glanced at for a quick second and then looked back at the television. Kira's head jerked up at her like he had just scene a ghost. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. This had to be some sort of delusion, he rubbed his eyes hoping that this delusion would go away, but this wasn't a delusion, it was real. Her long pink hair went down past her waist. It was as if she was a clone sent to haunt his dreams. "Lacus…?" he said. The girl giggled. "It's Meer, Meer Campbell" she said. Kira continued to look shocked. There was definitely a striking resemblance to Lacus Clyne. To be continued… 


	16. Determination

**I'm really sorry** **about the late update. i kept getting distracted!**

**well anyway's feast on this :D **

* * *

Chapter 16

Determination

It had only been a day since Kira left to go to America. Shawn heard from Siegel what happened the other day in his office. However Shawn refused to give up! He loved Lacus so much; he would do anything to get her back. Siegel on the other hand felt horrible about what had happened. He knew he wasn't the best father in the world, he knew there were things about Lacus she kept bottled up.

Must have been the way Siegel changed after he and his wife split up. Change's happen, everyone eventually change's. When he herd his daughter snap at him, when he saw those tears form in her eyes, he felt so torn up inside. Maybe he deserves it for all the suffering he put his daughter through. He can't remember the last time he saw her sweet innocent smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Lacus…when did this happen?" Cagalli questioned. Cagalli took seat directly in front of Lacus. Lacus brushed away the hair that covered her face. Lacus didn't know how to answer, she was petrified. Lacus' mind was on the verge of exploding, she didn't know what she was doing when she ran away from the wedding, but now…, it was completely different.

----------------------------------------

Kira couldn't take his eyes off Meer; the situation was so completely coincidental. Seriously what were the odds of Lacus' clone being right here in front of him, in L.A.? Meer's face went through Kira's mind over and over again.

Meer had a very brood expressed. Kira's expression was completely dull. Meer couldn't understand Kira's logic, what was he thinking? They both starred at each other for a while. There was nothing but silence between the two. All that could be herd was the volume of the television.

Meer's face jerked up at Kira "What's wrong? Haven't you seen a girl with pink hair before?" she questioned.

"Umm…I…ah… Are you related to Lacus Clyne?" he asked.

"Who's Lacus Clyne?" she asked.

"I see…well never mind" he said trying to shakeout the memories he was having of Lacus. Meer eyed him as he chuckled.

The night seemed to go by pretty fast. It didn't take long for Meer to become fund of Kira. Kira had always been a good talker. Just like that a few hours had already passed. The rain had finally stopped. It was getting kind of late and Meer had to be home before her parents started wondering where she was. Meer was about to leave before Kira stopped her. Kira wasn't the type of person that would never let a girl walk alone at a time like this, so he decided to walk her to the train station. Meer had refused his company, but Kira wouldn't listen to a single word she had to say.

--------------------------------------

The streets were filled with thugs. Meer was actually kind of grateful that Kira was walking her. It was dark and kind of foggy. Kira made sure he was retracing is steps, he had to walk back alone after all, and this isn't exactly home to him.

They finally arrived at the train station. Kira waited with Meer until her train came. When the time came Meer boarded the train and parted ways with Kira. Meer waved to Kira as the train took off way up north.

Kira was still watching as if the train was still there. This was completely crazy, how is it that no matter where he goes there's always something that reminds him of Lacus. Kira hated himself for this; he could never bring himself to forget about her. What was it that was so special about Lacus? Isn't she just like any other girl? It was just a 5 month relationship, so what was this hold it had on him? Lacus was now married. Kira had to find away to get over her.

Meer looked a lot like Lacus, but Meer wasn't Lacus. Meer was a completely different person then Lacus was. After thinking about Lacus and Meer, Kira finally brought himself to walk back to his residence.

Kira walked back up the area where he had gone by with Meer to get to the train station. It was much darker then before and there was a lot more thugs out now. It was kind of freaky, but Kira wasn't the type to look intimidated in front of others. He walked pass them with courage.

Kira had passed by a pawn shop and noticed a familiar face inside. It was Marcus, Marcus the guy who used to date Lacus. Kira didn't want to be seen by him. Just remembering how he took Lacus away from him was plenty enough to make Kira feel guilty. Marcus didn't seem to notice Kira as he passed by. However Marcus' appearance was a lot more thuggish then before. Just the possible scenes that would occur between Marcus and himself could turn really nasty. Kira quickly fled the scene.

-------------------------------------------------

A few day's had passed and Kira finally got a message from Ulen about his new research lab that's just about up and running. Kira was amazed; he never thought Ulen would actually get it up and running so soon. Kira went to the location to the lab where Kira was instructed to go to.

-------------------------------------------------

Lacus, Athrun, and Cagalli had finally reached Los Angeles. Lacus and Cagalli had walked a head as Athrun picked up all the luggage bags.

"I can't believe you're father let you come here Lacus" Cagalli said.

"Me too, but I was still going to come even if he tried to stop me." Lacus said as she managed to show a slight smile. Cagalli smiled at Lacus' determination. Cagalli made a 180 turn and shouted out at Athrun who had fallen behind. "Athrun, will you hurry up honestly we don't have day!"

"…How I fell in love with you is a tale that not even I understand" Athrun whispered under his breath. Athrun had gotten stuck carrying all the luggage bags, there must've been at least 10 bags in total.

Lacus had told Cagalli all that had happened to her. With that Cagalli had talked Lacus into going to L.A. to find Kira.

"Cagalli I'm scared…what if Kira doesn't want to …be with me anymore?" Lacus questioned. Cagalli smiled. Lacus I think he'll be overjoyed just to see you" Cagalli smiled.

"You're too paranoid Lacus. You need to calm yourself down a little." Cagalli said giving a reassuring smile. Lacus tried to shake out any bad memories she was having.

"Seriously did you two really need to bring all these damn bags!" Athrun shouted as he dropped every single one of them. The bags rolled on the floor. Athrun's behavior caught Cagalli and Lacus' attention, along with a few other people that were passing by.

"I have only have two bags, TWO!" Athrun said. "Why did you bring so many bags?" Athrun said impatiently as her tried to pick the bags back up. Cagalli turned over to Lacus and smiled.

"Watch this" Cagalli said. Lacus watched as Cagalli walk up to Athrun.

Cagalli approached Athrun who looked extremely ticked off. Cagalli inched closer to him as she locked her hands behind her own back. She looked at Athrun with the most innocent pair of eyes. Athrun had never seen her look at him like that before, it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Athrun's face quickly turned bright red. Cagalli inched closer and kissed him on the cheek. Athrun's entire face was burning hot red.

"…Sorry, do you hate me now…" Cagalli said innocently.

"…N…No" Athrun stuttered. Cagalli kissed him on the cheek again and quickly picked 3 bags off the floor and ran back up to Lacus.

'_What just happened?' _Athrun questioned himself before picking up the bags and walking forward.

---------------------------------------------

Athrun, Cagalli, and Lacus settled down in a hotel. Athrun was finally happy that the traveling part was over. He literally collapsed on top of the bed.

"Athrun, where not done yet. We have to start our search for Kira." Cagalli said. Athrun lied on the bed with his eyes shut, he was completely motionless.

"You idiot, Kira goes to U.C.L.A. all we have to do is go to one of the offices and ask them where his residence's is located." Athrun's voice was completely fatigued.

"I guess you can rest tonight we'll search for Kira tomorrow" Cagalli said. Lacus looked a bit sad but shrugged it off. It was too late to start looking for him at this time. It didn't take long for Athrun to pass out. Cagalli covered Athrun's body with a blanket and walked out of the room he passed out on.

"Lacus come on" Cagalli said. Lacus' head jerked up

"Huh…where are we going?" Lacus asked.

"I'm hungry, and there's a restaurant in this hotel." Cagalli smiled.

"Oh I… okay, I'm getting kind of hungry myself." Lacus said as she walked with Cagalli outside of the hotel room.

----------------------------

Cagalli and Lacus went down to the restaurant and got a table and placed their orders. There seemed to be a lot of people there. It didn't take long for their order to arrive.

"So Lacus, what are you going to say to Kira when you see him?" Cagalli asked as she began to devour her pasta. Lacus took a look outside of the window. It was a completely different world from what she was used to.

"…I have no idea. I guess it'll depend on his reaction when he sees me." Lacus said.

-----------------------------

"So Kira have you've been able to calculate the analysis of how much it took from last night?" Ulen asked.

"Yeah, it was just above 12, 000. Not including this morning's." Kira said. Ulen got up from his chair and walked over towards Kira.

"Alright Kira, you can go home for the night. I know you have to get up early for class tomorrow." Ulen said.

Kira chucked. "Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow …Old man" Kira chuckled. Ulen didn't respond much, he was used to the countless number of times Kira made fun of his youth. Ulen just learned to tuned it all out.

Kira went to the backroom and placed his lab coat in a locker and grabbed his leather jacket.

-----------------------------------

"WHAT!" Shawn screamed as he slammed his palms onto Siegel's desk. Shawn was on the verge of beating the living day lights out of Siegel.

"You let her go to America! For what! For ruining what you and my father worked so hard to put together?" Shawn asked furiously.

"It's not my decision anymore. I can't force Lacus to do something she really doesn't want to do. It doesn't look like we'll be combing companies anymore." Siegel said calmly.

"What?" Shawn said with a dull expression.

"What do you mean she doesn't want to do it? Lacus wanted to get married! She told me she would've been happy to finally get married." Shawn said.

"Is that so, I don't think Lacus is the type of person to say such nonsense." Siegel said. Shawn's face was filled with anger.

"What do you mean nonsense!" Shawn shouted. "It wasn't nonsense!"

"Then why did Lacus go to L.A. to chase someone she loves?" Siegel said.

"…Someone she loves?" Shawn said. Those words echoed in Shawn's mind. Despite that fact that it was an arranged marriage, Shawn loved Lacus with all of his heart. Shawn stormed out of Siegel's office and out of the building.

'_Lacus…'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kira got home he quickly showered and went straight for his computer. He instantly searched for some research he had to do for school. It didn't take him long to finish up what he need. Kira turned of his computer and went straight to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------

"That was great; I haven't had food that good in a long time." Cagalli said.

"Well it was a lot different then what I've seen" Lacus said. The two made there way up back to the hotel room. They were both dead tired from the long talk they had after they're meal, so they both quickly went to sleep. Lacus went to the empty bedroom on the opposite side of the room where Athrun was currently sleeping.

Cagalli walked into the room only to find Athrun knocked out like a log under the covers. Cagalli got undressed and jumped into bed with him. Cagalli cuddled up real close to Athrun as she rested her head on his chest.

-------------------------------------------

In the air port of Orb, Shawn was next in line at the front desk.

"Can I help you sir?" a woman asked. Shawn smiled.

"One ticket to L.A. please." He asked. The woman searched for the closest flight.

"I've got one ticket available, but its first class and it leaves in about 2 hours."

"That's perfect, I'll take it" Shawn smiled.

'_I'll get you back for sure, Lacus. Nothing is going to stand in my way!' _

--------------------------------------

Lacus lied on her back in her bed starring up at the selling. She was thinking of what her encounter with Kira would be like. Would he be happy to see her?

Doubts went through Lacus' mind like crazy. What if he was too hurt for what she had done to him? Kira thought Lacus was married. Lacus felt so miserable, she had to see Kira. She wanted to see him so badly. She had to tell Kira everything she was feeling before it was to late.

'_I wonder if I should tell Kira or not. I'll just make him miserable if I tell him now… maybe if I just tell him about my feelings first…' _Lacus thought and thought until her thinking had caused her to pass out.

To be continued…

* * *

**Well sorry, this chapter wasn't that long. like i said before i kept on getting distracted. i know this chapter was kind of lame, but kira and lacus will meet in the next chapter, i promise. **

**

* * *

**

**Oh i found some nice information for you guys!**

**_A site made by Moon Phase reports that in Comic Gun's February Issue that Sunrise has confirmed a 3rd installment of Gundam SEED. However, there are no details so far and it has yet to be mentioned on their main site._**

**_Source: Gunolta _  
**

**well that's all i have to say, till next time. later :D **


	17. My Life

**Finally it's here :D **

**

* * *

**

**Kira's Life**

* * *

The Final Chapter

My Life

* * *

It was the very next morning. Athrun, Cagalli, and Athrun had already left the hotel and were traveling to U.C.L.A. to find Kira. Athrun was a lot more cheerful, he didn't have to a carry a thing. They all boarded a bus that headed straight for U.C.L.A. 

"So Lacus, have you gone over what you're going to say to Kira?" Cagalli asked.

"I have" Lacus smiled.

"Well, what are you going to say?" Cagalli asked. Lacus' face turned bright red.

"I'm not telling you." Lacus said. Cagalli frowned.

"Well why not?" Cagalli whined. Athrun sighed.

"Could you stop being so annoying, leave her alone." Athrun said. Cagalli glared at Athrun.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kira was walking down the hall of U.C.L.A.

Kira had only one class today. It was a morning class that he finally finished. Kira was walking home, but before Kira could leave the school building he was stopped from behind. Kira turned around and saw a familiar figure. It was Meer.

Again Kira's heart skipped a beat. For a second he thought it was Lacus. "…Oh hi Meer" Kira said cheerfully.

"Hi Kira" she smiled. Meer looked really happy to see him. But why was she so happy?

"What's wrong Kira?" Meer asked.

"Umm… it's nothing…" he smiled.

"I told my boyfriend about what you did for me the other day; he wants to talk to you in person. Are you busy right now Kira?" Meer asked. Kira nodded.

"I'm going to meet him right now, why don't you come with me… PLEASE" Meer said with an adorable smile.

He didn't like the sound of it all. Kira didn't really want to meet her boyfriend. But Kira just couldn't say no a girl that looked so happy.

"…Umm sure, why not" Kira said. Meer smiled.

"Great, come on then" Meer grabbed his arm and led Kira forcefully into the direction of a residence building.

"…" Kira was having a bad feeling but quickly shrugged it off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, this place is huge" Athrun said.

"Yeah, let's go and try to locate Kira." Cagalli said. Lacus nodded. They entered one of the near by offices and requested the location for Kira's residents. Just like Athrun said, they got Kira's location. It wasn't too far from where they were.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's right in this room" Meer said as she knocked on the door. Kira's shoulders stiffened as a man opened the door. Kira was speechless, what was he to say.

"Y…You" Marcus said, almost a scream.

"Marcus this is the one I was telling you-" Meer was interrupted.

"…Marcus, it's not what you think" Kira said trying to defend himself. Marcus had enraged eyes; Kira was starting to feel a little nervous.

"Marcus, what's wrong?" Meer said worriedly.

"I'm going to …kill you!" Marcus shouted as he started charging for Kira. Kira saw this and quickly started dashing down the hall. Marcus chased after him. Meer watched in shock as Marcus chased Kira down the hall.

"…I guess they know each other." Meer said out loud to herself.

-----------------------------------------------

Kira eventually found his way outside. Marcus was still chasing him. They both ran out of the residence and were running through a bunch of side streets.

"…Marcus, stop this I don't want to fight!" Kira said while running.

"But I do, and when I catch you, I'm going to beat you until u reach an inch of you're life!" Marcus yelled.

Kira gulped. He wasn't exactly taking it seriously but he kept on running.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lacus, you go up first." Athrun said. Cagalli nodded.

"Okay…" Lacus said as she entered the residence building and took the elevator up. Lacus walked down the hall till she reached room number 234b. The room was Kira's. She could smell his scent already. Lacus' heart nearly dropped.

Lacus finally gather herd courage and knocked on the door. Lacus' heart raced within every second that passed. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours. Lacus was about to breakdown and faint. The tension was really getting to her now. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Lacus realized that he might've not been at home.

Both Cagalli and Athrun were surprised to see Lacus come out so quickly. Athrun was the first to talk.

"Lacus, what happen?" he asked.

"There's no one there, he must've gone out" Lacus said. Cagalli sighed.

"What do we do now…?" Cagalli asked. Lacus lowered her head in depression. You could tell she looked extremely blue, and I'm not talking about the color.

"How about we sit at this Café and wait till Kira arrives." Athrun said looking over at a café across the street from Kira's residents.

"I …am hungry, why not? Lacus you want to go in the café and wait for Kira till he returns?" Cagalli asked. Lacus nodded her head.

All three of them went into the café and took a window booth so that they could see Kira in case he was to return home.

------------------------------------------------------

"Kira!" Marcus yelled as he continued to chase after him. Kira was now running through the area where his residence was located.

'_This is just great, I'm starting to feel sorry for him' _Kira thought as he closed in near his residence.

Kira eventually got tiered from all the running. Kira stopped in his tracks and turned around. Marcus was far but quickly caught up. Marcus slowed down and stopped in front of Kira. Marcus glared at Kira.

"Giving up so easily?" Marcus said. "And I thought you weren't a quitter." Marcus said. Kira smiled.

"I am a quitter, that's why I stopped" Kira said sarcastically. Marcus chuckled.

"I'm sorry…" Kira said. Marcus gasped. What was going through Kira's mind?

"You're sorry for what?" Marcus said. Kira lowered his head.

"For everything I've done to you-" Kira was quickly punched in the face; he winced back and hit the floor hard.

'_Guess I deserved that…'_ Kira managed to crack a joke.

Marcus grabbed Kira by the top of his shirt. He pulled Kira up so that he was sitting up.

"I had everything, everything was going perfect. I was the most popular guy in school, I was liked by everyone, and I had the hottest girlfriend… but then you came, and slowly ripped me of everything I had worked so hard to achieve. I hate you!" Shawn said as he punched Kira's face. Kira winced again.

Not once did Kira try to fight back. Kira knew he deserved it. Kira lost Lacus as well; he knew perfectly what Marcus went through. Kira continued.

Kira just stood there on the floor taking a beating of his life. After about a good 20 minutes of pure beating. Marcus finally couldn't take it anymore. Marcus left Kira there lying on the floor with a beaten up body. Kira wasn't moving, it was obvious that he wasn't going to get up. After a couple a minutes Kira finally got up. His body was really hurting, he could barely walk.

-----------------------------------------------------

"I'm telling you, when the time comes, I know you'll say it to me!" Cagalli said. Athrun gulped. They were talking about marriage. Lacus couldn't help but giggle at the happy couple. Athrun and Cagalli always fought but, there was always something there. You could tell they were happy. Lacus' eyes wandered out the window. They were still in the café waiting for Kira to arrive.

After a moment or two had passed Kira was finally spotted by Lacus. Lacus felt her heart drop as she saw his body torn up in cuts and bruises.

Cagalli noticed Lacus' expression and decided to see what she was looking at.

"…Kira" Cagalli said. Athrun jerked his head to the left and observed Kira.

"What in God's name…" Athrun muttered. By the time Athrun turned over to Cagalli, Lacus was already gone. Lacus left to confront Kira. Athrun was going to help Kira too but Cagalli told him to stay. This was Lacus' moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira made it into his building. Lacus was following slowly behind him. Kira went into the elevator; Lacus was hesitant for Kira to see her so soon. Lacus was nervous as hell, she cold feel her palms sweat up.

Kira got into the elevator and pushed his floor number and the doors shut shortly after. Lacus was going to wait till he got to his room to talk to him. The poor girl was so nervous she could barely walk. Lacus had so many doubts going through her mind, but she wouldn't let it stop her from confronting Kira.

Lacus pushed the button for the elevator, shortly after an elevator came down and the doors opened up. Lacus went inside and pushed the button to get to Kira's floor.

Lacus was now in front of Kira's door. Her heart was racing. This moment had been in her mind ever since she decided to run from her wedding. Lacus waited outside his door, trying to summon the courage to face him. Lacus heard Kira on the other side of the door, he sounded like he was in pain. Lacus finally got the courage to knock on his door.

----------------------------------------

Kira entered his residence. Almost as soon as he shut his door, he leaned his back to the door.

Kira's face, his head, the left side of his face, his stomach, his back, his arms, and almost every other bone in his body was killing him. Kira breathed heavily. It was almost as if this is what he wanted. Kira let out a small moan of pain; he couldn't bring himself to walk any further. Kira felt like he was about to pass out at any moment now. Kira was about to let his body drop right there and now, but he was interrupted by a soft yet gentle knock, it was a silent one, he could barely hear it.

'_Great… did he follow me to where I live?' _Kira thought as he forced himself to open the door, he didn't care who it was. Kira finally managed to open the door.

What Kira saw next nearly caused him a heart attack. Kira's heart was quivering as did Lacus'.

There was a moment of silence. Kira didn't know what to say. Was he passed out? Could this be only a dream? Lacus almost had tears in her eyes, the way Kira was looking at her, what was he thinking?

Lacus managed to get a word out. "…Kira …" Lacus silenced herself as Kira painfully tried to raise his arms up. Kira put his hands on Lacus' face and cupped he cheeks. Lacus' couldn't bare it anymore; the tears began to fall endlessly. Kira whipped away her tears with his thumbs.

"…Is this a dream?" Kira asked himself. "It has to be…" Kira began to feel tears form in his eyes.

"It's not a dream, Kira …I-" Lacus was interrupted as Kira's body suddenly began to fall forward. Kira had lost consciousness. Lacus tried to catch him as he fell on her. Lacus was barely able to hold him up. She used all the strength she had and dragged him to the couch.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder what's happening right now" Athrun said. Cagalli smiled.

"There probably having sex…" Cagalli said. Athrun chuckled.

"Yeah probably, speaking of sex I don't think we've done it in quite some time." Athrun grinned. Cagalli blushed.

"Shut up, we're going to wait here until Lacus comes out. Plus I want to see Kira after." Cagalli said. Athrun lowered his head in defeat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Lacus finally got Kira in a comfortable position on the couch. Lacus removed his shirt and began to treat his wounds. Kira really looked like he got the hell beaten out of him.

Lacus treated his wounds with rubbing alcohol, Kira had stored in his bathroom. Lacus then applied a lot of bandages on his body. It really worried her to see Kira in this state. But Kira's body didn't look too damaged, there were only minor injuries. But who could've done such a thing, and why. Kira was the gentlest person she knew, why was he in this condition?

About an hour had passed. Kira finally regained consciousness. Kira tried to sit up as he winced in pain. Kira looked down and noticed he was cared for. The bandages on his body gave him a hint that somebody treated him, but who was the one that treated him? It couldn't be Lacus? Could it?

Kira finally managed to sit up completely, he looked around and herd noise coming from the kitchen. Just who was in there?

Kira looked down and placed his hand on his chest, it hurt a lot but not as much as before. Kira let his thoughts drift off into space. Kira didn't notice that Lacus was now sitting down right in front of him, on the couch. Lacus was on the couch, about an inch distance from Kira.

"…Kira" Lacus said. Kira was finally zapped out of his trance as he heard his name. He looked up and saw Lacus. This wasn't a dream. No it was completely real!

Lacus had a bowl of white rice in her hand. She grabbed some rice with a pair of chopsticks and put it over towards Kira's mouth. Kira hesitated, but opened his mouth to let the food in. Kira looked so confused. Lacus placed the bowl of rice down on the coffee table and looked seriously at Kira.

"…How are you feeling?" she asked. Kira's heart felt like it had just melted. It was really …Lacus. Kira didn't answer, he just looked at her. Lacus' image was still being processed into Kira's mind.

"…Lacus, what are you doing here?" Kira asked nervously. Lacus was stunned from the question. She knew she had to answer it sooner of later.

"…I…" Lacus couldn't manage to get the words out. She was way too nervous.

Lacus was here, but why? Did something happen? Kira questioned his sanity; he tried to think of an explanation as to why Lacus was here, sitting down in front of his very eyes.

"Why are you here Lacus?" Kira asked again. Lacus could feel her palms dripping of sweat.

"I came to see you…" she said. Kira shook his head in confusion. What was she doing? Was she trying to toy with his heart?

"Shouldn't…you be on you're honeymoon?" it killed him to ask, but he did so anyways.

"I didn't get married …I couldn't go through with it, so I ran away…" She said. Lacus inched closer to Kira and placed her soft lips to his. It took a second to register to Kira's mind to what Lacus was doing, but Kira eventually gave in and kissed her back more passionately. After about 1 minute Lacus parted from the kiss. Kira had never felt happier, Lacus isn't married

"…Kira, I'm sorry, for everything that I've done." Lacus said in tears. Lacus couldn't control herself any longer. Lacus' tears began to fall down her face endlessly.

"Why did run away for Lacus…" Kira asked.

"I love you Kira, and I didn't realize how much I did till I almost lost you completely." Lacus said. Kira wanted to be cold towards Lacus.

What did Lacus make love to him days before the wedding and continue to go on with the wedding? Why didn't Lacus realize this before? Why did she procrastinate? Kira wanted to be evil for once. But when Kira looked into her eyes he couldn't help but miss them so much. Kira loved Lacus with all of his heart. The last thing he would ever think about doing was hurting her.

"Lacus…are you…" Kira silenced as she kissed him again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay it's been a few hours, I don't think she's coming back down." Athrun said. Cagalli nodded her head.

"You want to go back to the hotel and wait until tomorrow?" Cagalli asked.

"Like hell I do, let's go!" Athrun said as he forcefully grabbed her hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day. The sun was shinning through the window of Kira's bedroom. The sunlight shining into the bedroom awakened the pink haired beauty. Lacus' head was leaned to the side of the bed. Her eyes fluttered opened, and those eyes of hers led her to what was on the floor. It was her clothes; every piece of clothing she was wearing was on the floor. It she really…? Could they have…?

Lacus' suspicions were now confirmed as she felt a man's grip around her bare waist. Kira leaned closer and began kissing the back of her neck, shortly after he began kissing the side of her neck. Lacus gently turned her head to the left only to have her lips devoured by his. They made out for a while before Kira stopped.

"I've been waiting so long to see you're morning face. I've missed it so much." He smiled. Her heart melted at the site of his smile. No matter how much time she saw that smile, it always had the ability to make her feel like this.

"Kira I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything I've done." Lacus began to cry again. Kira brushed away the tears with his fingers. Kira didn't really respond to what she said.

"I love you so much Lacus." He said. Kira finally took the time and told Lacus everything that had happened since he got here. He told her about Meer, and her boyfriend Marcus. Lacus was a little shocked to find out that there was someone that looked a lot liked her, but she was even more shocked to find out that Marcus was also here in L.A. and he was the one responsible for Kira's injuries.

"Umm…Kira I have something important to tell you…" Lacus said. Kira looked over at Lacus.

"Don't tell me you're engaged to somebody else now…" Kira said teasingly.

"…Kira, don't think like that please" Lacus said. Kira brushed away her hair from her forehead and gently kissed her there.

"I found out 3 days ago." Lacus said.

"Found what out?" Kira said.

"…Kira I'm late…" she said. Kira looked at her in confusion

"You're late for what?" he asked seriously.

"What I mean is… I'm pregnant…" she said.

_I'm pregnant… _

_I'm pregnant… _

_I'm pregnant… _

_I'm pregnant… _

_I'm pregnant… _

That word seemed to echo in Kira's head over and over again. What has he done? He's gotten her pregnant?

"…What are you talking about? I used protection…" Kira said.

"Kira it isn't a 100 guarantee…" Lacus said.

"…" Kira was a little scared, but he could see in Lacus' eyes. Lacus had a petrified look in her eyes. She was physically shaking. Kira placed a hand on his head and stroked her. Kira had to be the one to make her worry's go away

"Don't worry Lacus, well get through this." Kira said.

"…But"

"I'll be there when you tell you're father…" Kira smiled. Lacus didn't say anything. Kira gently embraced her tightly.

"I'll protect you Lacus." He said.

------------------------------------------------------------

A week had passed. Kira had made a retransfer to his school back in Orb. Luckily for him, they were more then willingly happy to take him back. Kira had left Ulen and his research team.

Kira already had all his things ready to leave. He was with Lacus, Cagalli and Athrun. They were about to leave the hotel to get to the air port when they got stopped just as they were outside. It was Shawn.

"…Lacus!" Shawn called out. Lacus' body tensed him as she saw Shawn. What was she going to say to him? Kira, Athrun, and Cagalli all looked towards Shawn. They all very much knew who he was.

Lacus grabbed on to Kira's arm and hid behind him. Lacus lowered her head making sure to avid eye contact with Shawn. Sadly for Lacus, Shawn noticed the way Lacus reacted. That alone was enough to keep his blood boiling.

Athrun and Cagalli had a worried expression on their faces. Just what exactly was going to happen here?

"Lacus, let's go. I've postponed the wedding to tomorrow. Let's get going now." Shawn said sternly. Lacus tighten her grip on Kira.

"I don't think so" Kira said as he glared at Shawn. Shawn noticed Kira's glare and that just made his blood boil.

"Who the hell are you?" Shawn demanded. Kira didn't answer. Shawn glared at Kira, then to Lacus

"I will not say it again! Lacus let's go now!" Shawn yelled.

"…No" she managed to force out.

"Lacus, I thin-" Shawn was cut off.

"You herd her, she said 'no'" Kira said.

"Shut up, who the hell do you think you are!" Shawn screamed. Kira didn't mean to say it, but if he was going to get rid of this guy, it was now or never.

"I'm the father of the baby she's carrying" he said. Shawn's eyes widened. Lacus' gasped; she never thought Kira would've said such a thing. Shawn felt his anger take over as he charged Kira. Kira was about to defend himself, but before Shawn could even get close to him, he was knocked out from a singe punched. All eyes turned to Cagalli.

"…What?" she looked innocently at Kira and Lacus. "I saw an opening that said hit me, so I took it" Kira began to chuckle, as did everyone else.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

What was Lacus' father going to think when he found out Lacus was pregnant? Most likely like every other father who goes threw that feeling. But no matter what that cost of it was. Kira and Lacus made an oath to go through it all together. Shortly after Kira and Lacus had gotten back together. Lacus had given Kira back the ring she had once given him.

**Kira's POV**

Wow, this has been some adventure. Why did I let Marcus beat me so aggressively? I'm such an idiot, I should've fought back. Well no harm done, I ran into him a couple of months later in Orb; I sure let him have it!

What happen to Shawn? Well after the incident in L.A. happened, I never saw him again.

Mr. Clyne wasn't happy to hear about Lacus' pregnancy, but he wasn't exactly mad, probably just disappointed.

As for Cagalli and Athrun, they broke up.

And then they got back together.

As for Cagalli and Athrun, they broke up.

And then they got back together.

As for Cagalli and Athrun, they broke up.

And then they got back together.

As for Cagalli and Athrun, they broke up.

And then they got back together.

As for Cagalli and Athrun, they broke up.

And then they got back together.

As for Cagalli and Athrun, they broke up.

And then they got back together.

As for Cagalli and Athrun, they broke up.

And then they got back together.

As for Cagalli and Athrun, they broke up.

And then they got back together.

As for Cagalli and Athrun, they broke up.

And then they got back together.

As for Cagalli and Athrun, they broke up.

And then they got back together.

As for Cagalli and Athrun, they broke up.

And then they got back together.

As for Cagalli and Athrun, they broke up.

And then they got back together.

As for Cagalli and Athrun, they broke up.

And then they got back together.

As for Cagalli and Athrun, they broke up.

And then they got back together.

It goes on forever. But I know deep down in their hearts. They love each other. In reality Cagalli's just a stubborn women, I feel sorry for Athrun sometimes.

Five years had passed since I was okay with Lacus. Lacus is already pregnant with our third baby.

Time sure fly's by quickly when you're in love… We've only been married for three years, and we already have three kids.

So how does my story end? It doesn't end, it never ends. Not until I die at least.

Eh… My Life…

**F - I - N**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks all who have review:D**


End file.
